69 Shades of Grey, a SYOT
by 69bitchesonmydick69
Summary: Please read! Gonna be epic! Rated T cause it's the Hunger Games. Chapter 1 has been edited to include the tribute forms. Finished the pre-games and now moving onto the actual games! 11 tributes remaining, vote on my profile which of the eligible tributes you want to win.
1. Chapter 1

Arena

Giant Medieval Castle

-Starting out in the knight's courtyard

-Guillotine traps around doors

-Creepy portraits whose eyes follow the tributes

-Basement has jail cells and a fully-equipped torture chamber

-Secret passageways

-Crocodile moat

-Stuff in drawers

-Food in kitchens

**Tribute forms and edits. Stuff I changed and comments is in bold. **

Full Name: Gaston LeGume, submitted by Gaston is my bae **Dude, did you rip off Beauty and the Beast?**

Nickname, or name they go by if any: Bae, swagger, gaston the man and awsome ...**Just Gaston.**

Gender: Male. Hes the malest male there is

Age: (thanks to Jms2 for letting me know I forgot this) 18

District: 2

Backup District: 4

Reaped/Volunteered: Volunteered

If Volunteered, why?: He got in a fight with adam over a girl and decided 2 volunteer so he could impress her. Plus hes the coolest dude in panem so why wouldnt he want to be in the games? **Ok yeah you did. **

If volunteered, name of person volunteered for: adam got reaped and he was pissed that gaston volunteered. They get into a fight and gaston kills adam by farting on him **Adam volunteered, and Gaston contested him. They fought on stage and Gaston beat Adam by farting on him.**

Appearance: long black hair tied back in a ponytail, blue eyes, muscular, tall and blue eyes. Very hot. **Has a huge ass.**

Personality: Hes very manly if u havent got that yet. He was too cool to train at the academy and has a lot of fangirls. Hes a flirt and hits on any girl in da WOOOORLD. Hes smart and is awsome. Hes athletic and can win any fight. **Loud and obnoxious, farts a lot.**

Likes&amp;Dislikes: Hunting, flirting. **Belle. Making an ass of himself.**

He dislikes not being able to poop and adam being a whiney bitch and reading.

Catch Phrase: no one competes in the hunger games like gaston

Hobbies: sports, flirting with girls, running and huntinh

Relationship status: he doesnt want to be single but adam dates the one girl he loves...belle. He wants to marry her and would kill to date her (wjich he does by killing adam).

Strengths: smart, strong, athletic, good singer and hunting **Oh my god no. Ok I'll give you strong and athletic but that's it.**

Weaknesses: he has 1 weakness. He has chronic constipation and never taken a dump in his life. It makes him sad. **Dumb and hated by everyone.**

History: he gets bullied by his family for his pooping problem and hates them. So he plans to kill them ojr dah.

Family: momma legume, daddy legume, broski and maurice

Friends: his bff is lefou. Hes dumb and has an ugly nose but gaston sticks by his side. But lefou poops in front of him which makes him mad

Rich/Average/Poor?: average

What are they doing pre-reaping morning: taking laxatives and sitting on toilet **I didn't write this guy's POV but ok, sure that's what he was doing.**

Reaping outfit: (Details) red shirt, black pants and boots

costumes: hes naked for the chariots **Knight in armour.**

Interview outfit suggestions: suit

What they do during the training days: ally w/careers and learn stuff

What they show gamemakers: arrow and bow, climbing, running and dumbbels

Training score: 11

Token in the games: a roll of toilet paper

the games: idek what this means

Open for alliances?: ya...careers

Open for Romance?: no. Unlesss belle is in games.

Weapon of choice: bow and arrow. But he also has very deadly farts

Bloodbath, participated or ran away: hes in it and kills 5 people

General Strategy for the games: stick w careers and sit on them at end of games and fart on them

Preferred death: one day gaston gets a gift from his sponsor. He gets a plate of enchiladas, a plate of tacos and some fajitas. He eats it all and ends up pooping for the first time in his life. He cant stop pooping and died. **Dude, I thought I was a troll but you put me to _shame_. **

* * *

Full Name: Andreea Moore, submitted by guest

Nickname, or name they go by if any: gimme Moore ;)

Gender: female

Age: 15

District: 7

Backup District: 11 **I used this one**

Reaped/Volunteered: reaped

Appearance: light brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, voluptuous build for her age. Average height

Personality: slutty, manipulative **Great, interesting.**

Likes&amp;Dislikes: likes to manipulate and have guys wrapped around her finger. Hates school and when the attention isn't on her

Catch Phrase: fuck me

Hobbies: sleeping around, trying to break up relationships, seducing **Loving this character.**

Relationship status: not in any actual relationships

Strengths: seductive and manipulative

Weaknesses: no skill whatsoever with battle, not very intelligent due to her lack of concentration in school and everywhere else

History: grew up in a poor household so learnt to manipulate to get food and necessities

Family: mother and daughter are very alike. Five siblings (mother kept getting knocked up) father left her family. Andreea is the eldest child. Dom (f) 12. Adam (m) 10. Sandy (f) 9. Lizzie (f) 5. Tuscan (2).

Friends: no friends.

Rich/Average/Poor?: poor

What are they doing pre-reaping morning: making out with Beatrice Pennevict's boyfriend, Donovan shore. Andreea just snickers as Beatrice finds them and her boyfriend tries to make excuses.

Reaping outfit: a dirty brown dress that is too small for her and therefore very short and revealing. Her boobs are too big for it. Black shiny shoes she was able to convince donnovon to steal for her so he could get favors

costumes: slutty black tight clothing

Interview outfit suggestions: tight red dress

What they do during the training days: flirt with all the males and try to get them on her side

What they show gamemakers: tries to flirt with them but resorts to parading around and tying regular nots as it is the only thing she can do

Training score: either really low because she sucks or pretty good because her flirting worked

the games:

Open for alliances?: yes

Open for Romance?: yes

Weapon of choice: takes a dagger

Bloodbath, participated or ran away: ran away

General Strategy for the games: befriend the strongest guys and get them to do the dirty work

Preferred death: stabbed

* * *

Full Name: Niahm (Pronounced Neeve) Steavlen, submitted by Abbycoraby123

Nickname, or name they go by if any: NA

Gender: Female

Age: 17

District: 7! **I used 6**

Backup District: 5

Reaped/Volunteered: Reaped

If Volunteered, why?: NA

If volunteered, name of person volunteered for: NA

Appearance: Red hair that ends at her shoulders. Big, Pale blue eyes. Pretty lips, that don't smile often. A few freckles that dance on her noes (please don't over exaggerate the freckles just because she is a red head.) Tall and slender. Oddly small feet.

Personality: Sweet, shy, doesn't smile to much, and when she does smile it completes her whole look. She wouldn't kill anyone unless they are threatening her or her allies. Although she is shy, she likes to adventure off sometimes. **Silly, obsessed with boys, dumb.**

Likes &amp; Dislikes: Likes- Adventuring, Reading (mostly at night), and she LOVES her pet bunny (she calls her Cinnamon). Dislikes- Bullies, having to watch the games, being in the games, and will not stand for people taking advantage of her.

Catch Phrase: I would like her to say this in the story-"You know, sometimes the quietest are the bravest. So, I guess that means you are as scared as a deer in hunting season" **Might use this.**

Hobbies: She has taken up jogging, reading, and adventuring.

Relationship status: She knows she will find "the one" someday, but she hasn't yet. **Single as hell. **

Strengths: Hiding, running, hand-eye coordination, and climbing

Weaknesses: Hand to hand combat, swimming, killing, and being bold.

History: She was practically ignored by her family, so she would always take off into the woods for time alone. She liked to explore and once she almost got caught sneaking out after dark (which isn't allowed in ANY district.) She has one friend named Anya, but they don't really talk much. She has a pet bunny named Cinnamon that she keeps in her room. She had to give it to Anya when she was reaped. She told her where it was when she visited her at the reaping. **Normal family life, brings Cinnamon with her. **

Family: Her mother who wished she had boys instead of girls. Her father who is never home, he is always in the lumber yard (7)/at the factories (5). Her younger sister Silvia who is 13 id pretty nice, but has more friends than Niamh can count, **Normal family life. **

Friends: Anya, a quiet girl who keeps Niamh company. She has pale blonde hair and big brown puppy dog eyes.** The voice of reason.**

Rich/Average/Poor?: Average

What are they doing pre-reaping morning: She is walking through the woods with Anya. **She goes on an adventure with Anya by taking a different route to the square for the Reaping.**

Reaping outfit: (Details) A pale green sleeveless dress that ends before the knees. She is wearing white heels that her mother wore at her wedding. Her hair is left down.

costumes: 7-A tree (again). 5-A light bulb?

Interview outfit suggestions: A tight pink dress with no straps. Ends at knees.

What they do during the training days: Trains with crossbow (yaaaaassssss), makes some friends, leaves careers alone, and does the obstacle course a lot.

What they show gamemakers: Crossbow skills and Obstacle course.

Training score: 5 or 6

Token in the games: a ripped out page from her favorite book, Tom Sawyer. ** Tried to bring Cinnamon but was rejected by the review board.**

The games: She should hide in a secret passage way she found behind a painting. She does that thing where you put something in the handle on her side so o one can get in on the other with a flashlight.

Open for alliances?: Sure, but only with one or two other people.

Open for Romance?: Okay, why not

Weapon of choice: Crossbow all the way

Bloodbath, participated or ran away: Ran away from that mess.

General Strategy for the games: Hide, don't kill unless necessary

Preferred death: A spear was thrown at her from the back, but she (hopefully) made it to the final 8.

* * *

name: Claire Mckenzie, submitted by the scout12  
name she Goes By:mckenzie  
Gender:female  
age:15 **Dude no, she's a Career. Let's make her 18. **  
district:2  
back up district:4  
volounteered  
reason: younger sister lucy aged 12 was reaped she was meant to be a carer but hadn't started training so mckenzie volunteered **She was chosen to volunteer this year.**  
apperance: 5:9 blonde slight but strong sorta built blue eyes **Macho chick**  
personality: tomboyish dosnt give a dam but can be emotional  
likes and dislikes: likes food and dislikes caser flickerman  
catch phrase: well shit happens does anybody have any food **Shit happens**  
strength: amazing with a sword, can run and fight with speed but she's not a official carer also swims like a fish  
weakness: is afraid of heights and afraid of getting ditched  
family: mother died at a young age mysteriously** so she and her sister were sponsored by a wealthy couple from the Capitol.**  
friends: boy back home who is gay called jason  
average :  
pre reaping morning she was training with a sword **and mailing a letter.**  
reaping out fit: blue dress with white collar  
what they do training days: spear trains and gets into a fight with someone from district 9 know survival skills but does them and sword fights and nearly kills the instructor  
game makers: sword fights and throws knifes then she paints a picture of her mother knowing the capitol had something to do with it and the result is enormous  
score 11  
token a ring with gold celtic lines  
open for alliances  
open for romance  
participated the bloodbath and survived  
weapons of choice : sword or knifes  
strateGy: her and her district partner kill all the other carers on 3rd night and run away breaking the alliance until...  
preferred death old age I'm just kidding slit throat

* * *

Full Name: Jessamine Arianna Reiss, submitted by Hestiaabnegation11

Nickname, or name they go by if any: Jess or Jessa

Gender: F

Age: 17

District: 8

Backup District: 4 **I used this one**

Reaped/Volunteered: Reaped

If Volunteered, why?:

If volunteered, name of person volunteered for:

Appearance: Blonde hair, greeen eyes, slim, shy look about her

Personality: She is actually very shy and quiet and doesn't like to talk to people. But when you get to know her she warms up to you and will immediately become your friend. Jessamine is intelligent and humble, and is loved in the district.

Likes&amp;Dislikes: She likes to hang out with her family and friends on the weekend and she doesn't like snakes or spiders. **Painting. **

Catch Phrase: Fight Smarter Not Harder **"A true master can make art with any brush."**

Hobbies: Fishing, Sewing, Coloring, Drawing **Main hobby is painting**

Relationship status: Single Pringle

Strengths: Knives, Ability to remain calm (Which most people do not posess...) **Art, keen eye for details, swords most weaponry, patience**

Weaknesses: Swords, most weaponry, patience **Low self esteem**

History: Her best friend died when she was young because of a bombing on the district. She is really angry at the Capitol for it and will show them her hatred in the arena. His name was Alec and he was everything to her. **Dreamed of being a famous artist but was too poor to buy the necessary supplies so she tried to make her own. She met Alec one day when she was painting in the cemetery and he complimented her and became her best friend. He later died in the Hunger Games. **

Family:

Friends:

Rich/Average/Poor?: Average

What are they doing pre-reaping morning: At the Cemetary **Painting something for Alec. **

Sorry my mom is making me get off so I will have to PM you the rest later

* * *

Full Name: James Hunt **Lustre Cardonell, **submitted by ZTEBladeCM11

Nickname, or name they go by if any: Jim/Jimmy **Lustre**

Gender: Male

Age: 18

District: 1

Backup District: 2

Reaped/Volunteered: Volunteered

If Volunteered, why?: He's the best in training for the current year.

If volunteered, name of person volunteered for: Random name (he volunteers before any name is called).

Appearance: Tall and Muscular with spiked Blonde hair and blue eyes.

Personality: Confident and smart. He is a social person and enjoys the fame.

Likes&amp;Dislikes: He likes to do physical activities like training and such and hates the classes on survival techniques. He likes the concept of hunger games but doe not like to kill, a shock considering he is a career but he will kill if need arises.

Catch Phrase: No one messes with me unless they want to be humiliated. **TBA**

Hobbies: Training while using weapons, outdoor activities and such.

Relationship status: He is popular with girls and has a lot of date but no one struck him as serious choice.

Strengths: Physical Strength, Adept with weapons, Smarter than other careers, will get sponsors.

Weaknesses: He is a target from early on, Not really athletic (in the sense of running, flexibility or gymsntics). **Fuck this, he's athletic.**

History: He had a good childhood until his patents were killed in an accident when he was just 8. He started training while in an orphange. He was the only child and hopes to win the games and get himself recognition and a good life. He has no one left and he will not be truly missed by anyone. **Parents died in a car crash a few years ago. He lived by himself ever since. He started training when he was 5. **

Family: None, his parents died in a car accident when he was just 8 years old.

Friends: All appear friendly towards him but none is really special. **Best friend is Tia, his training partner. **

Rich/Average/Poor?: Average - he has inherited his parents fortune but is not able to use it in the orphanage.

What are they doing pre-reaping morning: Training, last minute preperation, jogging, working at the centre.

Reaping outfit: (Details) A muscle shirt with a pair of ripped jeans shorts.

costumes: Expensive robes with a crown - He should look like Zeus, a king.

Interview outfit suggestions: Just a simple tuxedo that shows his built.

What they do during the training days: Weapons, shows his skills and gathers allies.

What they show gamemakers: His skill with all weapons.

Training score: 10+

Token in the games: Nothing. **Personalized signet ring, a gift from Tia.**

the games:

Open for alliances?: Of Course.

Open for Romance?: Yep.

Weapon of choice: Sword/katana.

Bloodbath, participated or ran away: Participated

General Strategy for the games: Go straight to the cornucopia and defend his supplies. Later go with his group to explore the castle. He will always keep a bag full of supplies with him, for worst case scenario. In the end, he will become victor by defeating his opponent.

Preferred death: No death, he will win but just in case he will like to be defeated in the hands of a worthy opponent.

* * *

Full Name: Julia Hill, submitted by ZTEBladeCM11

Nickname, or name they go by if any: Ju **Julia**

Gender: Female

Age: 15

District: 12

Backup District: 11

Reaped/Volunteered: Reaped

If Volunteered, why?:

If volunteered, name of person volunteered for:

Appearance: About 5'8, Long straight blonde hair, curvy figure - one of the best looking girls from the district. **Dude, if she's from the Seam she ain't blonde. ****Black hair, olive skin, grey eyes.**

Personality: Shy and Intelligent. Given her natural beauty, she is popular with boys but is wary of them. She is mostly left alone, isolated. This led her to become observant and resourceful. She is a fast learner and able to think straight in tough situations and emerge victorious.

Likes&amp;Dislikes: She likes the nighttime. The darkness and silence of night are her best friends. She dislikes the boys who just want to get inside her knickers.

Catch Phrase: She is the perfect combination of beauty and brains. **TBA**

Hobbies: Reading and gaining knowledge. She is observant due to reading numerous detective novels. Survival guides have helped too. You will always find her in a quite corner of a library with a book.

Relationship status: She is popular with the boys given her gorgeous looks but after a disastrous date, she did not ate again and will not until she finds a right candidte.

Strengths: Power of observations, will get a lot of sponsors, she is a quick learner and will adapt quickly. Is quite fast and flexible due to gymnastics. She is the smartest tribute in the arena this year.

Weaknesses: No experience of weapons/combat, no outdoor life, does not possess strength to fight careers.

History: Her mother dying if illness changed her. They are poor and cannot afford medication. Her father work in the mines and does not have a lot of time for his family. Her younger brother Matt (14) loves her and vice versa. They are usually the sole companion of each other. They usually do not mix with other children their age given their background.

Family: Mother dead, father average and a loving younger brother.

Friends: No friends as such just some classmates she can go to in nescessity.

Rich/Average/Poor?: Poor.

What are they doing pre-reaping morning: Chatting with her brother (their pre reaping ritual for the past years).

Reaping outfit: (Details) A blue sundress that looks really good on her.

costumes: Bare body with coal dust.

Interview outfit suggestions: A strapless black dress with coal textures.

What they do during the training days: She learns to use all weapons and shifts her focus to learning essential survival skills to win.

What they show gamemakers: She shows them her adeptness with survival techniques and ranges weapons.

Training score: 6-8

Token in the games: A bracelet gifted to her by her brother at age 5.

the games:

Open for alliances?: Yes, only if it is a small alliance with outline district.

Open for Romance?: No.

Weapon of choice: Any range weapon - archery, darts, slingshot, etc.

Bloodbath, participated or ran away: Ran away taking whatever is lying next to her spot on the ground.

General Strategy for the games: She runs away from the cornucopia and joins her alliance if able to find. Later she leave the alliance at top 8 and goes solo. She is nimble so she will try to go by unnoticed. Using her brains she will win.

Preferred death: A quick and painless death, not tortured or suffering.

* * *

Full Name: Jeremiah Dipper, submitted by Cairn Destop  
Nickname, or name they go by if any: Bumper **Dip**  
Gender: Male  
Age: 17  
District: 9  
Backup District: 4  
Reaped/Volunteered: Reaped  
If Volunteered, why?:  
If volunteered, name of person volunteered for:  
Appearance:  
The best word would be average. He stands just under six feet with dirty-brown hair. (That's its color) He has brown eyes and several zits are always on his face. He prefers non-flashy outfits, but never suits. **Good description.**  
Personality:

A little too cocky about his skills as a pickpocket. His ability to blend into any crowd makes him the perfect stall. He is the guy who bumps into you, apologizes, and disappears in the crowd while his partner cleans out the target's pockets.  
He doesn't like others pointing out his faults, which is one reason why he keeps failing the school of ten bells. (A pickpocket school) He sometimes does rash things when confronted, such as joining a smash and grab gang for a quick score.  
He keeps himself in excellent physical condition, but avoids confrontations that might expose such talents. His primary goal is always to be good, but never good enough to draw attention. **A cheerful thief, cocky. **

Likes&amp;Dislikes:  
Likes: Magic. He sees such skills as furthering his thefts. His one honest occupation, street magician, he does to supplement his illegal one. - Alcohol. He has a habit and has lost days blacked out. **Occupation as a con man. **

Dislikes: Anything that is flashy. He prefers staying in the background. - The great outdoors. He is city born and raised. To him, trees are for strays to water.

Catch Phrase: Always another mark.

Hobbies: He uses a gym to pump iron and exercise. If he isn't practicing his skills as a thief, he is practicing his magic acts. He is studying various escape tricks at the time of his reaping.

Relationship status: Unattached. He'll date if asked, but is wary of asking. That could draw attention he doesn't want.

Strengths: His dexterity. Knots he has mastered, locks are something he can do, given the time and tools. **Picking locks, picking pockets.**

Weaknesses: His desire to remain in the background makes him volatile when confronted. Pushed far enough, he will attempt things he shouldn't do. **Overconfident about his abilities. **

History:  
He'll tell you one of two sad stories. Either orphaned and raised by the guy running the gym, or abused by parents until he ran away at age ten. Neither is true. He heard so many stories about his uncle's life of crime that he moved into the gym's back room at eight years of age. Since then, the uncle has groomed him in burglary and pick pocketing, both non-confrontational crimes. The police have caught him a few times, but as a child, managed to avoid any punishment beyond a firm tongue lashing. **Befriended a Peacekeeper named Rosmerta who always bails him out when he's in trouble.**

Family: The parents have tried getting him home, but gave up after two years. Though he lives with his uncle, none of the other gang members know about the family relationship. Bad for moral per his Uncle Sid. **Al knows. **

Friends: Anyone in his gang he considers a friend. Loyalty from others he expects, but he'll sell his if it helps him. His best friend, and partner, is Al "Beanpole" Hipster, the best dip in the district. As a team, no mark's pocket is safe. **Rosmerta, a Peacekeeper who for some reason hates the Capitol.**

Rich/Average/Poor?: Money means nothing to him. When he has a lot, he gives in to his vice, drinking. When he has none, he's crashing in the gym's back room. His finances are a constant rollercoaster.

What are they doing pre-reaping morning: Jeremiah Dipper joined a smash and grab gang that hit several stores the night before reaping. A stray dog and a chasing peacekeeper equaled a night in the local jail.

Reaping outfit: (Details) It is everything he never wanted, flashy and a real attraction getter. It is bright orange with black lettering that reads prisoner. Instead of shoes, he has a ratty pair of bedroom slippers. Two guards stand next to him in uniform. He is in cuffs, both leg and hands. When they call his name, he'll push the guards away, having picked the locks on his wrist. Just before he climbs the steps, the guard will remove the leg restraints. Jeremiah will kick the guard and rush onto the stage knowing the guard can no longer touch him since he is now a tribute. **Steals the escort's ring.**

costumes: No suggestion, though the more attractive the worse he'll like it.

Interview outfit suggestions: He'll convince his mentor to highlight his criminal past by wearing a black and white striped shirt and orange pants. He knows he needs to attract sponsors, so for this one night, is willing to go counter to all he wants.

What they do during the training days: He sticks to general physical conditioning. He will practice with various weapons, but he never displays any killer instincts or proficiency with anything.

What they show gamemakers: Talk about a glib tongue. He convinces one of the scorers to come down to the gym. He twirls the fellow as if he were dancing, once, and sends him back. Once the gentleman sits, Jeremiah offers the guy's wallet, handkerchief, cuff links, tie pin, and a picture of the guy's mistress.

Training score: 4 - his lack of any weapon proficiency will have him score low.

Token in the games: None. They confiscated everything when he was arrested and nobody wants to be seen with him before departing for the Capital. That's right, he will have no visitors.

the games:

Open for alliances?: Yes, but don't expect loyalty. He understands the sole survivor nature, so will try eliminating his alliance friends in such a way as to divert suspicion from him.

Open for Romance?: Yes

Weapon of choice: He'll want something that allows up close and personal, fast, and quiet. Knife, brass knuckles, or even a garrote.

Bloodbath, participated or ran away: Depends on his alliance. If they stay, he'll keep to the fringe, ready to flee if the odds shift against them.

General Strategy for the games: He'll use his skills as a thief, stealth, to eliminate the competition one by one. Each death will affect him more than any of the other tributes.

Preferred death: One of two possibilities. He runs from pursuit, crashes through some brush that obscures his path and falls off a fifty foot cliff or onto the blade of an unsuspecting tribute. A lucky kill.

He finds himself a more proficient killer than he ever imagined, which horrifies him. With victory in sight, say less than three tributes, he takes the snare wire, climbs a tree, and hangs himself.

* * *

Name: Zeon Thatcher, submitted by webelieveinfanfiction

Nickname, or name they go by if any: Zeon

Gender: Male

Age: 16

District: 4 (Or any district, in case you dnt hav a male tribute from any district, you can use Zeon for dat district!)

Backup District: any district, in case you dnt hav a male tribute from any district, you can use Zeon for dat district!

Reaped/Volunteered: Volunteered

If Volunteered, why?: Cuz the guy was his boyfriend! **For the money.**

If volunteered, name of person volunteered for: Walt Hotchkiss

Appearance: Similar to Finnick! (I dnt care abt appearances!) **Like a stereotypical flamboyant gay. **

Personality:Similar to Finnick! **Sex-obsessed.**

Likes&amp;Dislikes: depending on d district he comes frm!

Catch Phrase: "I'll fuck you no matter what!', "Oh! I'm feeling soo exotic!" **Yeah... I don't think I'll be using those. TBA**

Hobbies: painting, swimming, singing and whatever you feel like! **Orgies, making out with random strangers.**

Relationship status: with Walt Hotchkiss **Multiple boyfriends and girlfriends at the same time.**

PS- I want you to make this character very confused, if used. for example, you can make dis guy fuck a guy and a girl during d games and make him wonder whom he loves more, the guy or d gal! This character can become the winner or can die in d process, but, I feel this charcater can make a very good protagonist, like Harry Potter. He's d protagonist of d HP series but nobody likes him! **What the hell dude?**

* * *

Full Name: Derek Walker  
Nickname at home: The Loner **Duke Derek**  
Gender: Male  
Age: 17  
District: 8  
Backup District: 8 is open right now, but if you have to change it, any spare district will work.  
Reaped/Volunteered: Reaped  
Appearance: Light Brown hair, brown eyes, average height.  
Personality: Standoffish **Lazy, bored**  
Likes: Being left alone, silence  
Dislikes: Nosy people, loud noises **Lazy people**  
Catch Phrase: Whatever (I don't mean that I don't care; it's literally "Whatever")  
Hobbies: Writing (he won't talk about emotions to anyone, ever)  
Relationship status: Alone (he's too unfriendly)  
Strengths: Fists, his mind (when he tries) **Number one street fighter in District 8.**  
Weaknesses: people skills, fairly easily startled ( because of the explosion that killed his parents)  
History: An orphan since he was eight, parents died in a factory explosion, younger brother died of disease, only friend died in the games **Dad walked out on him before he was born, only child, mother died in a factory explosion when he was eight.**  
Family: None  
Friends: was only one, a dead tribute, now none  
Rich/Average/Poor?: in the community center  
What are they doing pre-reaping morning: wakes up early, writes, argues with another 17 yr old orphan (this is the community center, after all) **Gets into a street-brawl, leaves them there. Originally, someone else was called, but since he's unconscious in an alley he never signed in so the escort drew Derek instead. **  
Reaping outfit: (Details) White shirt, brown pants, dark brown belt  
costumes: ? (what do you mean)  
Interview outfit suggestions: Cold grey tuxedo, black tie  
What they do during the training days: wrestling, survival skills, anything (all halfheartedly)  
What they show gamemakers: Wrestling, fire lighting  
Training score: 6  
Token in the games: None  
Open for alliances?: Yes, if they come to him  
Open for Romance?: Yes, if anyone will approach him (and give him some room)  
Weapon of choice: Fists  
Bloodbath, participated or ran away: Grabbed the closest items and ran  
General Strategy for the games: Wait it out  
the games: ? (what do you mean)  
Preferred death: Won't go down without a fight

* * *

Full Name: **Tiara Carter, submitted by 69pussydestroyer69. **  
Nickname: **Tia**  
Gender: **Female**  
Age: **18**  
District: **1**  
Backup District: **1**  
Reaped/Volunteered: **Volunteered**  
Appearance: **Blonde hair, green eyes. **  
Personality: **Bubbly, friendly.**  
Likes: **Girl stuff**  
Dislikes: **Gaston**  
Catch Phrase: **"This simply won't do!****"**  
Hobbies: **Shopping**  
Relationship status: **Single**  
Strengths: **Trained all her life**  
Weaknesses: **Not very bright**  
History: **Training partners with Lustre since they were five. **  
Family: **Normal family life. **  
Friends: **Lustre**  
Rich/Average/Poor?: **Average**  
What are they doing pre-reaping morning: **Unimportant**  
Reaping outfit: **Unimportant**  
costumes: **Unimportant**  
Interview outfit suggestions: **Unimportant**  
What they do during the training days: **Unimportant**  
What they show gamemakers: **Something**  
Training score: **9**  
Token in the games: **Personalized signet ring**  
Open for alliances?: **Career**  
Open for Romance?: **No**  
Weapon of choice: **Swords**  
Bloodbath, participated or ran away: **Participated**  
General Strategy for the games: **Work with the Careers**  
the games: **Work with the Careers**  
Preferred death: **TBA**


	2. District 12 Reaping

thks, ztebldkm11 fer submitting.

julia hil, 15- dsitrcit 12 female

"tea'z don, hw'z teh sandwchs?" mi brothur mtat cled, az h screwed teh lid on top of our ancint, crcked thrmoz and pcakde it craeflu in a basket.

"almost raed,y" i rpled, warppnig our crst sadnwihz in a handkrkhif. crst sadnwihz wer bsaicla curszt palcde btewne teh slcz of brad tehi wer cut frum, w culd nver affodr maet and cehs liek teh mrechnat fmiliz in our dsitrcit. but fud waz fud and who iz i tu complani?

"dn, lt'z go," i siad, silppnig teh sadnwihz itno teh bsakte. it waz our yaeril rtiula, bfor teh rpng m and mi brothur wuld hev a pcinci in teh maedwo and tlak abut schl, lif in gneral, and evrytink undr teh snu.

a

z i wlakde out teh dur i maed sur tu tuch teh pcitru of mi mtohre on teh wal, "bai mom, msiz yuo." i siad softl.

"d yu thnk mom cna haer yuo?" mtat askd, "i konw yu sitl tlak tu her smoetmiz but..."

" dnt konw mtat, i jsut liek tu thnk sh'z listening."

our mtohre deid wehn i waz elevun, frum scrlet fver. teh dctrz in twon had teh mdicin, but w cuold'nt affodr it. no 1 frum teh saem culd. i cna rmeemebr fleign poewrlsz, wtachnig mi mtohre solwil silp aawi and not bing abl tu du aynthnig. seh wuold'nt eevn let m tuch her, in cas i wuld ctch it tu. i konw dat mi ftahre, if aynthnig, flet eevn wros. druign dat preido, h strted wrkng dubl sihfzt in teh mniz, tyrign tu sav up fer teh mdicin. h cuold'nt get teh mnei on tiem, and mi mtohre psasde aawi slienlt in her selp wehn h waz at wrok. dad kpet wrkng dubl sihfzt aftr her dath, h jsut cuold'nt get oevr teh gilt of not bing abl tu sav her. smoetmiz i wroi abut him, it cn't b hlth tu wrok so mnai hurz a wk.

"did yu rmeemebr tu laev soemthng out fer dda?" mtat askd, az if rdng mi mind.

"eh, i lfet him soem bsicutiz and an eppl. h dservz a tera.t" rpng dai waz porbalb teh onlie hlida h got al yaer.

w srpeda a blnket oevr teh ulgi, ylow grsz in teh maedwo and upnacekd our lunch.

"s wahtz' new wtih yu, litel brthr?"

h srhugegd, "nthng mcuh, flnked mi mtah qiuz diz wek and frgt tu du a buk report".

"mat, yu konw schl iz imprtnt." i groaned.

"wh? i'm jsut gnna b a caol mner wehn i gorw up, wahtz' teh pint of laernnig diz stff anyway?"

"becaus yu'r a smrt kid, yu culd esaiil b top of teh clsz if yu put in teh effotr. and yu dnt hev tu b a caol mner, yu culd b a blster or sruveoyr if yu du wel in mtah and scienc.e"

"bt tehyr' broign, and mr. hsatignz htaz m. h'el nver writ m a rekomentation fer teh spekalzaton srteasm." h sgihde az liad dwon on teh grsz wtih hiz hndz bheidn hiz hed.

seng az diz konvrsatin waz colsde, i liad dwon az wel and wtched teh coluzd drft b.

"what doz dat 1 luk liek tu yuo?" i askd, piontnig tu a rnadmo klout.

"umm," h screwed up hiz fac in konkentration, "a lmup of cola?"

y lghed, "i gesz yu cna sai dat, wat abut dat one?"

"

anothr lmup of koal."

"that one?"

"

anothr lmup of cal."

"ar yu ging tu sai dat fer evri clud?"

h trunde tu m and gav m a wri girn, "yeha."

y lghed and sohvde him palyflu on teh sohuledr, "mtt, no wnodre ur tcher htaz yuo."

h frwned, "ujlai, yu'r rali prtty," h siad al of a sdudne. atlhoguh i waz uesd tu gttng cmplmntz on mi lkuz, h tuk m bi surprise.

"thank yu mtat, yu ar qiut hndsom az wle," i siad mokcinli, bwoign itno a curts.

h frwned. "wehn yu gorw up, yu'r gnna fnid a husbent and get mraide right?"

"i-i spupso tahtz' wahtz' ging tu hppn." i siad solwil. i had nver rali thught abut it bfor, fndng a husbent and gttng mraide smed so far aawi. i ddint' eevn hev a bofyrind at teh mmoetn, eevn tohuhg a few byoz had askd m ot.

"nd tehn yu'l laev and diasppar, liek mom did, wn't yuo?" mtat puotde, corssnig hiz amrz arcozs hiz chset.

y sat dwon in frnt of him and lked him in teh ey, "mtt, no mtatre wat hpens, i'l awlazy b ur sistur. eevn wehn w'er b mraide, and hev our own kdiz and differnt lviz, w'el sitl hev our sblng tlkz and i wil awlazy b tehr if yu ned m. i wn't diasppar frum ur lif. i pormies." i siad, gntly.

h gav m a wtaeir girn bfor curshnig m itno a hug. "thankz, jl."

y simlde and rffled hiz hiar affektonatel, "koem on mtat, w hev tu get radi fer teh repng."

w haedde hom and chnged itno our repseciv rpng otftz. mtat wor a wiht drsz shrt wtih brwn torusrez, a hand-m-dwn frum dad. i wor a hand-m-dwn sun drsz frum mom. onc uopn a tiem it had apprntl ben a crnflwer blu clor, but bi now hez fded tu a dul geri. it waz sitl a vrei flttring drsz, teh clooru mtched mi eyz pefrecli and it fit liek a glov.

"yo kdiz radi fer teh rpng yte?" mi ftahre emrged frum hiz bdermu, rbbng teh selp out of hiz es.

"z dad, w'er jsut abut tu haed out nwo." i rpled, burshnig out mi lnog, drak hiar. mi ftahre satrde at m fer a lnog tm.

"mi litel grl," h siad sfotil, hiz eyz fliign up wtih tarz, "yu luk mur and mur liek ur mtohre evri da."

"and yuo," h siad, trnng tu mtat, "ar grwng up tu luk liek a fin yung min. gud luk tdai, btoh of yuo." h siad, az h enevloed uz itno a baer hg.

w set off onc agn, diz tiem tu teh sqar. i siad gdby tu mtat az w lned up in our repseciv lniz tu sgin i.n

y

fund msyefl satndnig in a clmp of fftnz frum teh saem. w al exhcaned tres ndoz and tehn fcused our atetnton on teh tepmorri satg set up bfor teh jsutci biuldnig. wehn teh twon colk strk 2, teh myor stpped up tu teh pdoimu and bgan tu raed teh sam spch h radz evri yaer and intrdcd our ecsotr. birgth and bbubil az eevr, effi trnket trtted tu teh pdoimu and gav her sginautr, "hppi hnugre gmaz! and mai teh oddz b eevr in ur fvor." it waz tiem fer teh drwng. effi trnket siad az seh awlazy doz, "ldiz fris!t" and corszs tu teh glsz bal wtih teh grlz' nmaz. seh pluz out a silp of pper. teh crwd drwz in a cloecitv beraht and tehn yu cna haer a pin drop.

pls, not m. dnt pik m, dnt maek m brak mi pormsi tu mi brothur. dnt maek m diasppar frum hiz lif forever.

"julia hl!"

a/n diz soyt iz sitl oepn! fer soem raesno dat i cna not ftahmo at al, i'm hvaign a hrad tiem gttng trbtz. teh from iz on mi prfle.


	3. District 1 Reaping

lstr cradoenl, 18- dsitrcit 1 male

work-out schedule

monday-barbel bnch prsz, icnlni bnch prsz, sohuledr perszs, dmbbel risz, chst flys

tuesday-leg perszs, brable suqazt, hasmtrng crlz, leg extnsnz, claf raises

wednesday-rest

thursday-seated rwoz, lat pludonwz, bnet oevr rwoz, brable srhuzg, dmbbel hmer curls,

friday-chin upz, brable dedalitz, dmuble bnch press

saturday-10 mil run

sunday-rest

98-

99-

100

y set dwon teh brable wtih a grnt and grbbed mi twel and wter bttl, tkaign a lnog gulg. dman, flez gud tu wrok up a swat. nrml, i wuld wram dwon wtih a 2-ml run on teh teradiml, but tda'z teh dai of teh rpng. i sohweerd qckl and jmupde otno mi bik, naeril gttng fltateed bi an ocnomnig car. wat teh hle?! i had teh gern! al teh wai hom i kpet tihnknig abut teh nmubre of craelsez drvrz on teh raod, pdealnig fuirouli untl i waz pssng teh trffic on teh hghwa. in no tiem at al, i airvde in frnt of mi apartment.

"i'm hme," i cled. az awlazy, tehr waz no rpli. i'v lved aoln eevr snic mi prentz deid in a car crsh a few yarz ago. it sitl hrtz wehn i thnk of dem, liek a hol in mi hart dat kpez grwng, but dat mght b teh mmoriz of mi own injuriz. i waz prti bsutde up tu, a pucntued lnug and frcatued sukl, wtih rnadmo ctuz and burizs, but i mnaged tu pul throgh. it waz a mrialc i sruvievd. i wlakde tu teh frdg and puorde a glsz of mlik, dmpng in a sucp of protin-whe pwodre. tkaign a sip, i laende bak in mi chir and wtched teh clng fan maek itz lzai ruonzd and sighet.

"mom, dad, if yu culd c m now, top of teh clsz diz yaerz' dsitrcit on'z tribute."

"that'z graet swti, i awlazy kenw yu culd du it!" i siad in a high-ptkhd vioc out of teh cronre of mi moth.

"yp, w'er rael prud of yu, sno," i cotnined in a dep vioc out of teh cronre of teh othr sid of mi motuh.

y let out a low maon, lyaign mi haed on teh dniign tbal, "rgh, tlkng tu yuorslef agn, lstr? tahtz' teh frst sgin of inasniy." lviign bi msyefl, it getz a litel lnoeil. wel, acculy mur tahn a litel. i porbalb wuld hev gon crzi yarz ago if it wsant' fr-

ding dng

"lstr! yhuu! oepn up i'tz m!"

rght on tiem. i oepnde teh dur tu a firziz blnd girnnnig mnaicla. seh bgan whlng in stcas aftr stcas itno teh sdudeln crmped apartment.

"what teh hel, tia? yu mvoign in?" i jked. tara cratre had ben mi tarinnig prtner eevr snic w wer 5. az a piar, w tpopde teh clsz at eghtn.

sh rled her eyz. "no, slii, i jsut brught a few poetntal otftz so i cna crudiant wtih wat yu paln on wrng tu teh reping."

gsetuerd tu mi otufti, a mscl shrt and rpipde janz. "wel diz iz it." i tred tu hid mi smrk az her jaw hit teh flr

"whi so suprried tia, yu konw i waer teh sam thng evri yaer "" i teased.

"but-but- diz yaer w'er vluntrng! diz smipil wn't do!" seh sputteerd.

"w, koem on, luk at it diz wya: satndnig nxet tu ths," i gsetuerd tu mi otufti "thnk of how gud yu'l luk in cmparsn." seh galrde at me

.

"el wat du yu wanan tu du? i hven't don lndr fer a mnth and al teh shpz ar colsde. diz iz wat i'm wrng and yu'r ging tu hev tu suk it up," i siad, wtachnig her naeril thrw a fit wehn seh raeliezd i waz right.

"you-you- arligth," seh sgihde, her shuoldrz slmped in dfeeta. "yu wni."

smrked. i awlazy wo.n

so wich drsz wuld luk bter, teh creulaen or tal?" seh askd birghlt, hldng up 2 idnetial tresses.

"th tal," i lied.

"alright," seh siad, filngnig off her coltzh otno mi fac and pluign on teh drsz. seh uznipepd 1 of teh suitcases.

"now wich sohz wuld luk bter, teh pmpz or hesl?"

y sgihde. diz waz ging tu tak a while.

after seh fniail fniisehd pckng out her drsz, sohz, accssrz and doin her hiar, mke-up and nilz seh pled a saml, wrpped box.

"hpp rpng dya!" seh chrped. eevr snic w wer twlv, it waz our trdaiton tu exchng rpng gftz bfor hdng tu teh sqar. i pled off teh bow and oepnde up teh jweelre box tu rveela a slivre sginte rnig. diz prtclar sael waz a loin in mdi-raor, wtih mi nam egnraevd undernaeth.

i got msyefl 1 tu, but wtih a tger, se?" seh siad, falshnig her own rnig. "now w hev mtachnig tkoezn fer teh gams!"

"h jyo," i siad sarkstikal, shvng teh rnig on mi fnigre. i acculy wsant' palnnnig on birngnig a dsitrcit tken, but now i gesz i hev t.

" got yu soemthng tu, tai," i siad, wlkng tu teh frdg. evri yaer i wuld bui a box of assoretd swtz frum our fvaouirt pâitssri, l chtt démlssur fer uz tu eat tgoetehr aftr teh rpng wihl wtachnig teh rceazp and dscssing poetntal contenders.

"yai, dbiz on teh mil-feuil!" seh cehrde, pkeign in teh box, tehn rwrpping it bfor wlkng out teh dur. i wnodeerd y seh waz tkaign it wtih her bfor i rmmbred dat diz yaer w'el b etaign on teh trin instad of cmoign bak tu mi plak.

"rk yu tu teh sqare!" seh cled frum teh elevatro.

"hi wiat! no fir!" i ran aftr her az tia pnded on teh cols bton, dviign in jsut az teh druz colsde. i lnadde rite on top of hr.

"wtkh it, yu'r curshnig teh patsris!" seh ylepde, ggiglnig mdli. "diz smipil wn't d!"

grbbed teh eelvaotr bar and got up, accdntl ctachnig a gilmsp of mi rflcton in teh mriozr. spki blnd hiar, ic-bl eyz and a srtogn fcaila srtucutr, i raeliezd wtih a pnag dat i lked jsut liek mi prentz. but diz tiem it ddint' hrut. bceasu az m and tia lghed hradre and hradre, teh hol in mi hart bcam samlre and smalr.

/n i ned trbtz. al sptz ecxetp fer wat waz psotde so far iz oepn. from iz on mi porfli. 69pussydestroyer69 otu.


	4. District 4 Reaping

thks hestiaabnegation11 fer submitting.

jessamin geri, 17- dsitrcit 4 femle

grn, wiht, gari, shdz of bleu.

mi hndz felw arcozs teh pper, slpothcz of hmemad pint apeparng on mi coltzh, not dat i cred. wehn i'm in teh zon, nthng els mtateerd. aftr 1 fnal strk, i trunde teh sktechuk arount.

"luk at teh wai teh saegu'lz fylign aelc, h'ez prctcli folatnig on teh colu.d" tehr waz no rpli frum hiz gravestone.

"today'z teh rpng, i wsih i culd fli aawi tu," i sgihde, blwng on teh pper so teh pint wuld dri fsatre. "anther yaer til i'm safe."

contrari tu ppular bleife, dsitrcit 4 waz not a crer dsitrcit. 1 and 2 onlie let uz hnag aorudn bceasu dsitrcit 4 trbtz wer ahtleitc frum swmng and hlng ntez of fsih. and myab bceasu w al had waeporn konwldeg frum pyhsiacl edcuaton at schl. and myab bceasu w had a few ntu-jboz who puprosli trined and tehn vlntred fer teh hnor and rchz. alright, myab w wer a crer dsitrcit, but w ddint' hev voulntrz evri yr.

tk fninki odir fer instnc, h waz raepde 4 yarz ago at frten. tdai, h'ez pnem'z hrtthrob and 'teh msot snsal min ailv'e, acocrdng tu cpitol kouture.

two yarz ago, aelc rordigez waz raepde at ffitne. tdai, h'ez pshng up dass.

pcakde up mi sppliz, btotzl of wtaeir pint maed wtih crshed briz and pantbrushz fahsioed frum mi own hiar bund tu twgz. rael art sppliz wer out of teh qeustoin, wich uesd tu dveasatt m wehn i waz younger.

when i waz ynger, i wuld wtch 'piantnig wtih ptap' evri nght. ("rmmber kdiz, an atrits iz onlie az gud az hiz or her tls!") i uesd tu b so ashamed of mi own ptiful sppliz dat i wuld onlie pint in plcz no 1 wuld eevr go, liek teh fihs-wst stroehus or teh schl druign hloidyaz. i met aelc 1 dai wehn i waz piantnig in teh cmeetre. i nver thught dat anon wuld vsit teh cmeetre at teh cark of dwan. h had liad dwon a bqet of our dstrict'z prpl wlid flwrz in frnt of a garv nxet tu m. i ddint' eevn haer him, i waz dat dep in teh zon. wehn i had fniisehd piantnig and trunde aorudn, i culd c him wtachnig m. embrssd, i qckl cvered mi work.

"what'z tht?" h askd, pluign mi amrz aawi frum teh papr.

"nn of ur buisnes," i mumbled

"t'z rali gdu."

santcehd it bak and curmpeld it up fuirouli. "i'tz not. of curs i'tz not! i'm not a rael atrits! how cna aynthnig i maek b gud wehn i dnt eevn hev rael pint or burshse?" i sapt, trhownig mi piantnig on teh grund.

h pcikde up teh seht of pper and smthed it out gnetil, "bceasu a tru msatre cna maek art wtih ani brush."

h oepnde mi eyz tu how blnd i waz. i raeliezd dat it waz alright tu cal msyefl an atrits. wehn aelc deid, i stpped piantnig fer a mnth. mi prentz had awlazy dsapprvd of mi piantnig, it waz a jsut wsat of tiem and pper, tehi awlazy siad. fer teh lngst tiem, i flet liek a peic of m waz mssng, and i attrbtd it tu aelcz' dath. wehn i waz fniail radi tu vsit hiz garv, i brught hiz fvorit prpl wlid flwrz. i sat wtih him hurz, jsut rmnscng diz and dat. wehn i got hom, i dsutde off mi sktechuk and addd a piantnig of him frum mi mmeoir, and fund teh peic of m dat i waz mssng. i ddint' konw y i eevr stpped, aelc wuold'nt hev wnatde m tu giv up on mi drms.

y rpipde off mi nweets piantnig frum mi buk and palcde it gnetil undr a sotn on hiz garv. gttng up, i hualde mi stchel oevr mi sohuledr and haedde tu teh sqar fer teh reapng.

when i got tu mi pen, evron waz whspring nervously.

"what'z ging on?" i askd a gril frum mi class.

"didnt yu haer jsez? i'tz jsut treibel!" seh maonde. "non of teh eighten-year-old grlz paln on vluntrng diz yaer, wheove'z raepde iz gion!g" mi hart snak. az mcuh dsitrcit 4 dsiliekd bing lbeled az heratlsz craezr, it waz wros tu c a kid wlak tu thir dath aginst thir wil. and diz yaer, dat kid mght b m. sdudeln, mi stmch celncehd and i flet liek trhownig up. i nevrouli brided and unrbaied mi lnog blnd hiar, wtng fer teh rpng tu bgn.

at 2 oc'lko, teh myor stpped up tu teh pdoimu and gav teh sam spch h did evri yaer. aftr teh vdeo, h intrdcd our ecsotr, mi cihlduhd iodl, teh fmaozu ptap psatle. tal and elgeanli cffed, her apeparnc waz acculy mur srtiknig in rael lif. seh klikk-klakket in her twoernig hlez tu 1 of teh eonrmuoz fsih bwlz and plcked a silp frum teh top. seh ufnoledd it and clared her throat.

"jessamin gre."

jst mi lukk.

prayng dat teh rmorz wren't tru and dat w did hev voulntrz diz yaer, i wlakde tu teh satg and solwil mnted teh steps.

petap trunde tu teh crwd, "du w hev ani barv yung wmen who wuld liek tu vlounetr tu rerpesnt dsitrcit 4 in teh golriuoz 6t9h annula hnugre gmae?s" seh askd brightli.

th sqar waz az slietn az a grv.

az seh wlakde oevr tu teh by'z bwol i bgan calculatng mi cahnzc. 1 in twnt-fur. but aorudn hlaf dy on teh frst dai and i'm not stepid eonuhg tu prtcpat in teh buldbtah if i'm not prat of teh crer pak. 1 in twlv. and eevn tohuhg i nver plnned on vluntrng, i waz copmetnt wtih msot wpnz. mur tahn copmetnt acculy, i waz dfnteli bter tahn ani no-ncaer tirbtu. 1 in 6 now. and i'l hpoeflu b far aawi wehn teh craezr strt trnng on ecah othr. myab 1 in 3. teh reaminng craezr wil porbalb b injured wihl i'm wl-rsted wehn w get tu teh fnal. i cna hpoeflu pik dem off aftr tehi splt up wihl i sitl hev teh atvantage.

i mght b abl tu win, but onlie if evrytink goz acocrdng tu pln.

a/n i sitl ned trbtz, esepcili mlaz! from iz on mi porfli.


	5. District 11 Reaping

thks gest, fer submitting.

andrea mur, 15- dsitrcit 11 femle

"hw did yu get so gud at ths?" btric pnnvct'z bofyrind, dnovan sohr moaned.

"practice." i siad, matter-of-factly.

"man, yu sohudl giv btric lssnz, seh rali ndez t-"

"ndz tu wht?" a nsaail, high-ptkhd vioc askd.

"h mi god, btric! i'tz not wat it lkuz lke!" dnovan yelped.

"actuali, i'tz exctl wat it lkuz lke." i pred, lckng doonva'z er.

"u jrek! how cna yu chat on me?! esepcili wtih tht," seh gsetuerd tu m in dsgst. "i thught yu wer dfferent!"

y smrked. tahtz' wer sh'z wrng. al gyuz wer teh sam.

terz wled in her eyz. "i thught yu lved me!" seh ran aawi, crying.

"beatric wiat! koem bak! seh mant nthng! hnest!" h cled az h ran aftr hr.

pled a pnecli frum mi pcokte and flpped oepn mi ntebuk. wtih a smrk, i derw a hrzntal lin throgh donova+nbeatrc, and tehn snpped it suht in satsfaktin. evreybdi had a hbbi. soem popl lked rdng or piantnig, but i lked tu msez wtih popl and riun cuopzl. waz it bceasu i waz lnoeil and insecur? or myab bceasu i had mi hart borkne csng m tu b btitre abut lv?

nah, i did it bceasu it waz fn.

wlakde hom and psasde at last 3 bggrz bing drgged tu jial. teh packprz had aslo strted tu rmov daed bdiz frum teh srtezt snic teh cmaear crwz wer arvng fer teh rpng. it wuold'nt du fer teh cpitol tu c how wertcehd dsitrcit 11 waz. in pnem'z pruets dsitrcit, diz siht getz rael. elevun yaer old grlz gviign bolw cook fer srcazp of brad, wat du yu cal dat? haed oevr hlez? i cuhckeld at mi own jok az i oepnde teh dr.

"hi evreybdi, i'm hom!"

"he andra," mi ynger sistur dom cled, hldng bbai tsucna wtih 1 arm and strng teh pot of tssr grel wtih teh othr. "cna yu get teh ynger kdiz drssed fer teh reping?"

rled mi eyz. "wahtz' teh pint? tehi aernt' eevn rpng aeg." aadm waz 10, sndi waz 9, lzzi waz 5, and tsucna waz tw.o

om prusde her lpiz in dsapprval, "eah, but mm'z out and i'tz mi frst rpng so i cn't bbysit. tehyr' cmoign wtih uz diz yar," seh siad az seh set teh tbal, smultaneousl gviign teh fulr a siwp wtih a rag undr her ft.

"kn't aadm and sndi luk aftr teh ynger kits?"

"ieah, let m du it!" aadm siad exicteli, raechnig fer tsucna. hiz fut cuagth teh edg of teh tblcloth and h trpped oevr hiz own fet, ynkng teh clth and evrytink on teh tbal tu teh fulr. "i'm ok," h groane.d

"itl b alright if i hlp," sndi siad shli, pluign aadm tu hiz fet. seh got up, httng her haed on teh cpuborad dur and strted crying.

"they'r cmoign wtih us," dom siad frimil, r-stting teh tabl.

"gh fne." i rled mi eyz and pled out our gud coltzh frum a dsti chst. nrml w wor coltzh swen frum teh bgaz of tssr grin, but w ecah had 1 otufti dat w sved fer spcal ocacsinz. min waz an ulgi brwn drsz dat braeil rched mi kenz wehn i waz twlv. now, it braeil htiz mi-dthgh and i cn't eevn bton it up al teh wai. i hled mi beraht and scukde in mi chst tu du a cupl mur bttnz. nrml, i wuold'nt giv a fak tu hlaf mi bewbz hngng out, but i'v sen packprz baet and arst popl fer lkuign osbcne druign teh rpng. tehr. az lnog az i ddint' beraht in tu dpli i wuld b alright. i hlepde mi ynger sbilignz itno thir coltzh and w sat dwon fer lnch.

"y maed it spcal, bceasu tda'z a hloidya," dom anonuned. "i addd an extr pnch of slat, and aslo a crao.t" 1 crot btewne 5 popl and a bbai wsant' a lot but it did giv teh grel a nic clor and waz hnoeslt bter tahn how w nrml at. i dwonde mi bwol qckl and rced tu teh dr.

"i'l c yu lter, yu cna tak teh kdiz yuorslef, rite dmo?" i waz out teh dur bfor seh had a chnc tu rpl.

az i waz wlkng tu teh sqar in mi barl-thr drsz, i hard a wlf-whstl. it hpapend evri tiem. wtih mi selk brwn hiar and lght, nut-clrd sikn, mi eoxtci gud lkuz sutd out amng teh sea of tark-featuret grlz in dsitrcit 11. i gesz mi dad msut hev ben a pckeper or cpitol officail. who knwz, mi mom sur dsn't.

trunde aorudn tu c a grup of tnag byoz pntng liek dgos.

wnikde at dem, "hei tehr byoz, yu wanan a tsat?e" tehi ndodde, not tkaign thir eyz off mi bubs.

"'l met yu gyuz otusdi teh sqar lter, if yu dnt get rpd." i siad, wlkng aawi solwil so tehi culd get a gud luk at mi ass.

sginde in and wlakde tu mi pen. teh grlz al tuk a setp aawi frum m. i hard a saml cugh and tehn, "sult" and anther cugh, "ho-bg".

f curs tehi hat m, i fukked al thir boyfrends.

y trunde mi atetnton tu teh myor. h waz gviign teh sam broign spch h gav evri yaer, and tehn h intrdcd our ecsotr, soem wman who drssed eevn sultteir tahn m. seh wlakde oevr tu teh tbal wtih teh grilz' rpng bwlz. tahtz' rite, w hev so mnai popl in our dsitrcit and w tak out so mcuh tssr dat our etnrzi cn't fit in a sngl bwol. i'tz teh 1 gud thng abut lviign in elevun, mi nam msot lkieil isn't in teh bwol sh'z pckng frum, mcuh lsez teh acteul peic of-

"ndre mr!"

oh, fak m.e

/an i sitl ned mal trbtz! maek dem intrstng, wtih an agnl. 69pussydestroyer69 out.


	6. District 9 Reaping

thks, cirn dsetpo fer submitting.

jeremiah dpipre, 17- dsitrcit 9 mle

stertced mi amrz bheidn mi haed, teh cahizn aorudn mi wirszt cilnknig aginst teh wal az i liad dwon on a satk of dmap h.

"ou konw wat al, i thnk i msisde diz plake."

"shut up dip, i'tz ur fult w'er in diz msez in teh frst palc,e" al gurmbeld frum hiz kel.

"lghten up mat, tehi nver kep uz fer lng." i trunde tu fac him and grnned. "and bseizd, tda'z teh rpng, i'l fnid rsometr wihl w'er in teh sqar and sh'l bial uz otu."

h trunde aorudn gav m a luk of sehr dibselef. "bldi hel dip, seh waz teh pckeper who arsted uz! seh mght b ur firedn but seh cn't halp yu diz tim!"

"wh nto?"

h snak hiz haed in hiz kenz and sighed.

yesterday

"step rite up flkz, tri ur luk, wer teh pea ednz up, who konw!s" i cled, shfuflng 3 shlz in qiuk succession.

"trying tu sacm anther laod of grin inspctrz i se," rsometr teased.

"what? me?" i siad, fiegnnig innocnec. "jsut tyrign tu maek an hnoets lviign! gmbling'z lgal isn't it?"

"s'ps so, az lnog az i'tz caiptoit mnei tahtz' corssnig hnad,s" seh siad wtih a wnik.

cpitol lison pked hiz haed frum teh trin wnidwo. "ooh wahtz' diz? i luev diz gme!" h siad exicteli, jggng tu mi stnd. cptlitz wer awlazy sckrz, rcih, stepid suckers.

alwayz anther mark.

"

alrigt mat, palc ur wger. and mai teh oddz b eevr in ur fvor," i smirkd.

" dnt ned oddz, i cna win wtih sehr sikl! i'v claned out grwn men bak in teh cpitol, yu bter maek sur yu cna pai out byo," h corwde confidently.

"alright thn," i siad, qckl shfuflng shlz "lt'z c if yu cna put ur mnei wer ur muth is."

tht waz how teh gam waz awlazy palyde, h won soem, h lsot soem, but az lnog az al waz dscrtli funnelng mnei frum hiz pcktz wihl i porviedd teh dstractn, w wer teh rael winners.

"feling up fer a bit of a smsh and garb tnight, al?" i askd csul, wehn w wer cuontnig our eranignz at teh end of teh d.

h suhk hiz haed, "not teh nght bfor teh rpng, tahtz' jsut aksign fer troubl.e"

"cm on mat, tahtz' wehn teh strz hev al teh gud stff, rpng dy'z teh bggst sohppnig dai of teh yera."

h rled hiz eyz, "yu'r jsut intrstd in teh mcculugh'z hom brwr aernt' yuo?"

srhugegd. "myb, but i'v hard teh wliso'nz hev a lrag ordr of wokr-btz copmleed, jsut wtng fer smoeno tu tak it off thir hants."

"not wrth it."

"thn i gesz i'l jsut b doin it on mi own thn," i siad solwil, trnng aawy.

waz had jsut tken 3 stpz wehn h chnged hiz mnid. "hnag on mat, ucnl sd'l sikn m ailv if h knwz i let yu du a smsh and garb bi ioursefl."

"o yu'r cmoign thne?"

h sgihde. "cn't exctl rfus cna i?"

"tht'z y yu'r teh bst prtner i'l eevr hve," i grnned, pluign al itno a on-eared hug.

latr dat nght, evrytink waz ging liek clcokwrk, teh mkkologh'z acculy hdant' chnged thir lckz snic teh lsat tiem i bork in, (thogh myab tehi hdant' nticed a cupl btotzl msisign) and teh wliso'nz hdant' eevn btoheerd tu sotr thir btuz in thir saf. it waz amlots tu esy.

untl dat dman mtut sohwde up.

"grrr rfuf ruff!"

"shhh esai now, dnt wanan tu wak anon up," i hsisde, adujstng teh havi bag oevr mi shoulder.

"damn it dip, lt'z jsut laev,e" al whisperet.

w trunde aorudn and ran but so did teh dok. i maed teh msitka of slwng dwon tu luk oevr mi sohuledr wehn teh bldi dok lapt and kncked m over.

crash

bludi hel, tehr goz teh buz. pulz, teh sund of teh smshed btotzl wok up teh wohl dman mrechnat qrter. alred teh mecrhatz wer trnng on thir lgihzt and preign out thir wndwz tu invstgt. prti sun tehyl' b claign teh packprz. al dmupde hiz bag and pled m tu mi fet and w dsahde dwon a nrow aeli, cilmbnig oevr a chn-link fenke.

"stop! tihe!f" a mal vioc brakde. uh oh, it waz haed pckeper glsz, and h ddint' pali arnd.

w obivouli kpet rnnng, dat iz, untl a jlot of elctrct hit our bckz sndng uz sprawling.

i flet a rugh piar of hndz garb mi amrz and hard teh fmailair klik of hadncufz aorudn mi wrists

.

"iour undr arst fer beraknig and enetrig," a fmal vioc siad clodil. "yu'r lcki yu 2 dnt hev ani sotlne porpetr on yu, ohteriws i'tl b teh friign suqa.d" i lked up. and it waz rsometr, bggng m wtih her eyz not tu let glsz konw dat seh kenw us

.

"nd dat iz y seh cn't bial uz otu," al cocnlued, jsut az a pckeper cam dwon tu ftch uz fer teh reping.

t teh sqar, w sutd awwkarli in our pen wrng our flurscnt orng jupmsutz flnked bi packprz. teh caemraen trunde twardz uz qiut a few tmiz, tu mi dstst. druign teh sepczh i fcused mi atetnton on futrivli pckng teh lckz on mi wrst and aknl cffz. evnetuli, teh ecsotr got up frum her saet tu darw teh nams.

"nw, snic w strted wtih teh ldiz lsat yaer, i thnk i'l du teh getnleen fris,t" seh siad birghlt, raechnig itno teh bwol and plmng a silp frum teh btotmo. it porbalb wsant' ging tu b m or al snic w'ev btoh got no tssr. i'm bttng i'tz 1 of tohs crpper kdiz who luk liek tehyv' nver had a decent-

"jeremiah dippr!"

h, myab not. i pled mi hadncufz off and stpped out of mi aknl cffz, tu teh srpris of teh pckeper nxet tu m. wthut lkuign bak, i wlakde up teh satg csul, burshnig psat teh ecsotr. seh craide on, cntning wtih teh grilz' rpng, flng tu ntic dat her gudi glod rnig waz mssng. i mai b daed sun, but a mrakz' a mrk.

a/n i sitl ned mur trbtz. intrstng trbtz. fel fre tu sbumti a gui fer dsitrcit 4 eevn tohuhg teh repain'z don. 69pussydestroyer69


	7. District 6 Reaping

div id="content_wrapper" class="xcontrast " style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"  
div id="content_wrapper_inner" style="max-height: 999999px; border-left-width: 1px; border-left-style: solid; border-left-color: #d4d4d4; border-right-width: 1px; border-right-style: solid; border-right-color: #d4d4d4; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #d4d4d4; outline: 0px; padding: 0.5em;"  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;"  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;"thks abbikorabi123, fer submitting./span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;" /span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;"niahm setaveln, 17- dsitrcit 6 female/span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;" /span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;""nahm hnei, ar yu aawk yte?" mi mom rpapde lghtl on teh dr./span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;" /span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;" ywande, and glnced at teh colk. 70:0ma. schl ddint' strt untl 83:0ma. "jsut a few mur mniuzt plz, mom."/span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;""/span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;"todaiz teh rpng and yu ned tu get radi if yu wanan tu get gion,g" seh siad./span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;" /span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;" jlotde aawk. "teh rpng, itz rpng dya," i gaspd./span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;" /span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;"m mtohe'rz pael-gen drsz and wiht hlez wer naetil palcde on mi chir. how had i fogroten dat it waz tdai? i drssed qckl, pled mi lnog red hiar itno a brided udpo, grbbed a satk of tast and rced out teh dur./span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;" /span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;""hne, yu amlots frgt cinnamn," mom cled, hldng up a saml prus wtih mi pet booni hddled insite./span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;" /span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;""upz, thks mmo!" i siad, srtoknig cnnmon'z sfot brwn fur. "cn't shwo up tu teh rpng wthut mi lcki chrm eh?" i gggled, jgiglnig teh prus lghtl. evreybdi knwz dat a rbabi'tz fut iz lcki, so iamgni how lcki 4 sitl attacehd tu teh msot adrbl booni in teh wrld ar?/span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;" /span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;" hpopde on mi bik, craeflu sceurnig cninaomn in teh craire bsakte and set off tu mi bst firedn aynaz' hose./span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;" /span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;"dng dng/span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;" /span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;" prti blnd oepnde teh dur, rbbng teh selp out of her eyz. "how cna yu b diz pppi so erli in teh mronign?" seh yawned./span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;" /span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;""t'z rpng dai ayna, aernt' yu exicte?!" i suqeaeld. "al teh elgbl byoz in dsitrcit 6 ar gnna b tehr, i'm fndng a bofyrind diz yaer fer sre!"/span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;" /span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;"sh graned. "inamh, teh rpng iz wer 2 popl ar cohsne tu dy, not wer popl met boyfriends."/span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;" /span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;""but i'tz teh bst dai of teh yaer tu met smoeoen," i gsapde. "i culd met... teh on!"/span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;" /span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;""wh cn't yu jsut fel sacrde liek a nromla prsn?" seh gurmbeld, muontnig her bk./span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;" /span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;""oh sly," i wved it off csul "i'm not ging tu get raepde, smoeno els iz. thr'z thuosadz of grlz in dsitrcit 6 and amlots evreybdi agz out safeli"./span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;" /span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;""itz dat amlots i'm wroide aobu.t" seh siad drakil, pdealnig fster./span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;" /span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;"w rched teh buz sotp and lcokde our bkiz in cclpz, wich wer jkoinlg cled our dsitrcit flwrz. dsitrcit 6 waz a saprsle pouplaed, sparwlng dsitrcit maed up of mianil radz and tarczt. m and ayna lved tu far frum teh sqar tu wlak, so evri yaer w wuld tak a differnt ruot. it waz liek an avdenutr, w wuld aslo bui lnch frum a differnt palc ecah yaer tu, snic rpng dai waz scuh a spcal dai. ayna stded teh buz ruot karefuli./span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;" /span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;""w cna tak teh buz tu aplerotn, tehn rid teh sbuwia tu crxle, bui lnch, tehn eat on teh trin, and fniail tak teh suhtlt buz tu teh sqare," seh sad./span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;" /span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;""soundz liek a pln," i grnned, siwngnig mi prus oevr mi sholdr./span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;" /span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;"w brded teh buz, prechnig awwkarli on teh borkne satz. teh buz smlt of rtotne eggz and amlots evri wnidwo had a cark in it. teh buz dirvre fulrde it, and teh buz set off in a brst of spttring gari fmuz. w cghed and i cvered cnnmon'z dlicat nos wtih mi hnad./span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;" /span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;"w airvde at aplerotn in rceodr tiem, acocrdng tu ayna. unfortunateli, teh sbwyz wer porn tu dleazy. aftr wtng fer wat flet liek agz, (it waz onlie 10 mniuzt nhm!) teh sbuwia fniail pled up wtih a luod hsiz. it waz exrtemli crwded, cnsdrng it waz rpng dai. lckl, msot of teh ocucpatz wer byoz mi aeg!/span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;""/span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;" rali hop no 1 mlestz me," i siad luodil, wnkng at teh cut gyuz. "bceasu it wuld b rali esai, snic i'tz so crwded. i mght not eevn ntic, wtih al teh bdiz perssnig aginst me"./span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;" /span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;"or soem raesno, al teh gyuz sdudeln icnhde aawi frum uz, lvng a noitcebl sapc aorudn m and anay./span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;"sh slpped her plam tu her fac, "yu hev issz nhm."/span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;" /span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;"y puotde. how koem gyuz nver askd m out? i'tz a ttal mstr./span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;" /span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;"w got off at crxle and buogth sadnwihz frum a strt vnedro. i fed teh ltetcu tu cninaomn wihl w wiatde fer teh tran./span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;" /span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;"any glnced at teh colk, "i'tz amlots nnu," seh rmearekd. teh rpng ddint' strt til 2 so w had pelnit of tim./span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;" /span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;"aftr a few mniuzt, w flet teh gorudn rmublnig bneth our fet and hard teh fmailair high-ptkhd wihslt az teh trin pled up tu teh stton. w lrned in schl dat teh tarizn in teh cpitol cna tarvle at spdz up tu 250 mliz an huor usng elektromagnetz. our tarizn run on caol so tehyr' mcuh solwre, yu cna acculy enji teh scnr out teh wnidwo. i nbbled on mi ham and swsz az teh fcatoirz and rctrackz wnet b.y/span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;"w/span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;" unobared teh trin and tuk teh suhtlt buz tu teh sqar. it waz onlie 1, but tehr wer alred lnog lnepz fer teh byoz and grlz. w got in lin tu sgin in and i strted scpng out teh cut gs./span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;" /span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;""psst, ayna, htti at 4 o'klokk."/span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;" /span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;"sh rled her eyz, "du yu hev tu du diz evri yaer? teh gyuz hev eonuhg tu wroi abut wthut yu prvng on thme."/span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;"w evnetuli sginde in and haedde tu our sektion./span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;" /span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;""oh mi god, i thnk i'm in lve," i suwnde, az a tal, bfuf brntt wlakde psat us./span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;" /span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;""jst giv it up nahm, no 1 hez eevr fund smoeno at teh raepign," ayna sighed./span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;" /span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;""that'z not tru! hven't i raed it in a rmoacn nvel bfor! teh caipto'z doin uz a bik fvaoru, gahterng uz al in 1 palc liek diz. i'tz cuas tehyr' on teh sid of luve." i suqeaeld, cltuchng cninaomn tu mi chest./span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;" /span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;"sh satrde at m fer a lnog tiem, lked az if seh wnatde tu sai soemthng, and tehn suhk her haed and trunde bak tu teh stg./span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;" /span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;"at 2, teh myor wlakde up tu teh satg and bgan hiz spch. i zned out, of curs. teh nxet thng i konw, teh ecsotr waz wlkng up tu teh grilz' bwol. seh pled out a silp frum teh cnetre and wlakde bak tu teh mircopon. i hgugde cninaomn tightly./span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;" /span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;""niahm steavlen."/span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;" /span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;"i flet mi girp aorudn cninaomn lsen, and h fel tu teh gorudn wtih a polp. i trunde tu ayna, who gav m an aplgtic lku./span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;"o/span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;"h no. diz cn't b happenng! out of al popl, y me?! i'm ging tu di.e/span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;" /span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;"nd i nver got a chnc tu fnid teh oen./span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;"a/span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial;"span style="font-size: 13px;"n i sitl ned trbtz. aslo, chraacer prflz mai b chnged at mi dscrton. seirouli, a lot of teh trbtz i got wer broign az hel. 69pussydestroyer69 otu./span/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;" /p  
/div  
/div  
/div 


	8. District 8 Reaping

thnk yu, jsephm611 fer submitting.

derek wlakre, 17- dsitrcit 8 ml

"giv it bak, tahtz' mien!"

y oepnde 1 ey lazili.

"nuh uh, it dsn't hev ur nam on it, fndrz kpeezr, lsoezr wpeezr! pfff!t" az usal, tehr waz awlazy soem fght ging on in teh cmounti hmoe.

crcked mi kncklz and swng msyefl out of bed, "teh hl'z gion' o?n"

"

h tred tu stal mi m'az lckt," 1 of teh byoz pnted at teh othr accsngl. "baet him up, dke!"

th othr boi hled up hiz hndz in mok sruenedr, "sori dud, ddint' konw yu wer scuh a mmaaz' bo.y"

"y iz nto!"

rled mi eyz and flpped bak in bed, but i cuold'nt fal aslp agn, teh 1 dai i got tu selp in tu. uusail i wrokde teh mrnng shft in teh txetli fctr bfor schl, w al did in teh cmounti hom. w had tu eat smehow. i drssed in a wiht shrt, brwn pntz and a drak brwn blet and wlakde tu teh dniign hal. tdai w acculy got an egg wtih our tast snic it waz a spcal occasoin. i at qckl and tred tu wlak out teh du.r

aw hel naw, dree,k" it waz our hose-mothr, "yu trin' tu snak ot?"

"jst gion' fer a wlak, anit no rul aginst tht."

"wl yu bter get yo asz tu teh rpng on tiem, if yu lat i'tz mi asz on teh lne," seh siad, shkng a lnog, maincued fnigre at me.

"hwateve," i mmbled, burshnig psat hr.

handz in mi pcktz, i stroled aorudn teh srtezt ailmesli. sing soem empt cnaz on teh gorudn, i pcikde dem up and thrw dem in teh trsh cna a cupl of mteezr aawi. how lzai cna yu get? soem popl, mn.

cotnined wlkng untl i waz psat mi neghbourhd, wel itno anther gnagz' treitro. i nticed a grup of iidozt mi ag, jkoign luodil abut how tehi paln tu win if tehi wer raepde fer teh gmaz. teh tlaets 1 fniisehd hiz sdoa, crshed teh cna and tsosde it crlssli oevr hiz sohuledr. i pcikde it up and thrw it bak at him, httng him on teh bak of hiz had.

"th fcukz' ur prblem, mna?" h snrled, trnng aorudn. sing who h waz tlkng tu, hiz exprssn sdudeln chnged, "yo, yu'r duk drek rite? teh sppsdli nmubre 1 strt fghter around"?

"ieh? teh hel ar yu?"

"the cal m knan, teh kng," h smrked "and i otrnk yu."

"fr rael? or in ur dreams?"

"for ral." h snpped hiz fngrz and hiz thgz gtaheerd in a crcl aorudn us

.

"'m gnna strp yu of ur ttil rite hir, rite nwo-"

pnched him arcozs teh fac bfor h culd fniihs. frst rul of strt fgihtnig, aynthnig goz. no scuh thng az fiar and ufnari, frst min dwon loess.

h tred tu kik m in teh grin but i blcked wtih bi fut bfor h culd cnnct. i qckl hked him bi teh kne wtih mi leg, pled him in, and conneced mi fsit tu hiz fac usng teh mmoenutm. in lsez tahn a mniute, teh 'knig' waz down.

"konan!" hiz grlfrend srhieekd. "yu'l pai fer diz dke," seh snrled, "get him, yu gus!"

wht waz diz, 6 aginst 1? wat a fakking btohre. i kncked out teh nrst tuhg and grbbed hiz tw-b-fur. i dcukde and avided a havi bolw tu teh haed, but rceeievd a bolw tu teh stmch. 5 aginst 1, but liek mi mmaa awlazy siad, lfiez' not fiar, and it wil nver b fiar. wtih a cri of raeg, i swng in a wlid arc, tkaign out 2 mur. aftr dat, it waz esai tu trsh teh reaminng 3. i trunde tu knan'z girlfriend.

"y-you wuold'nt hit a gril wuld yuo?" seh siad hstntli, not naeril so hght wtih her bdgardz on teh ground.

"what did lsat yaerz' vcitro sai tu teh gril who askd him that?"

sh lked pzzled, h nver siad anthing.

pnched her so hrad seh fel oevr, unconscious.

that'z rite, h nver rpled. h jsut kled hr.

chcked teh gant dgital colk aobv teh fctr a bolk aawi, amlots tiem fer teh rpng. i lked at teh 8 uncnscuz bdiz on teh gorudn and sgihde. tehi wren't wkaign up ani tiem sun, and if tehi ddint' shwo up wthut a leigtiat excs fer teh ofifcilz, tehyl' b imprsnd. i srhugegd and wlakde tu teh squar.

at 2, teh myor wlakde up tu teh mik and bgan hiz spch, intrducng our ecsotr. wahteevr, it waz teh sam cihk evri yaer. seh strted teh vdeo of our dsitrcit bing bilt up frum teh ahsz. it maed no effotr tu hid teh ocan of geri somg and asphlt. i'm not suprried w hradil eevr won, teh aernza wer awlazy a froets or jngl and msot of uz in dsitrcit 8 hev nver eevn sen a bald of grsz otusdi of television.

befor i kenw it, teh ecsotr waz seelctng a silp frum teh grilz' bwol. seh frwned at teh bwol fer a few scondz, and pcikde a silp dat waz sitcknig tu teh sid. seh cled out teh nam and az usal, teh gril strted cyrign bfor seh waz eevn up teh stairs.

unperturbed, teh ecsotr suhffeld oevr tu teh by'z bwol, konkntratd on it liek it hled teh wnnng nmbrz of teh lttr, and grbbed a silp frum teh centre

.

"konn jcaksno!" nbooid mved. teh packprz bgan cehcknig thir elctrnc fls.

aw hel, n.

th haed pckeper clared hiz trhota, "i'm sori m'am but h nver sginde in, w tgagde him az a no-show."

"er, wel alright thn," seh siad, sihftnig her tteh itno a phni siml "hir i go agan!"

sh dpipde her hnad in teh bwol and grbbed teh frst silp seh touched.

"derek walkr!"

w hel, n.o

eh mmaa, i konw yu'r up tehr and i luev yu, but i jsut wanan sai, yu'r wrng. smoetmiz lif cna b fiar. vrei, fakking fr.

a/n i sitl ned mur trbiuts: sptz oepn ar bsaicla ani dsitrcit dat i hven't wrtten abut yet. aslo, i dcided i'm onlie doin 1 rpng pov fer ecah dsitrcit, thir prtner wil dy in teh buldbtah. (crrz mght b an excptn) onc agn, a rmeinedr not tu get butt-hrt wehn i chng stff abut ur tirbtu tu maek dem aewsmo. -69pussydestroyer69


	9. District 2 Reaping

thnk yu, teh scut12 fer sbmtting. thks gsatno iz mi ba, fer sbmtting gsatno. yu put m tu shame.

klair mckenz, 18- dsitrcit 2 femle

der mr. and mrz. warbukks,

how ar yu? w rceeievd ur hmemad fdug in teh mial, it waz rali ymui! lcui siad dat it waz eevn bter tahn teh tffe yu snet lsat mnth (nad tahtz' syaign somethng).

w had a bik lugh at ur vcaatoin phtus, esepcili teh 1 wer it lked liek mr. wrabukcz waz abut tu b eten bi dat loin mtut. dnt wroi, ur fc-liftz luk cmpltli natural!

we'r btoh doin wel in schl, i'm grdting diz yaer and gesz wat? i waz cohsne tu rceevi teh hnooru of vluntrng tu rerpesnt our dsitrcit in diz yaerz' hnugre gmaz! it dsn't maen i'm guraaned tu go in, but az lnog az nbooid cnotetsz yu'l b sing yurz trli on teh bik srcezn nxet we.k

'm enlcosng a pcitru of teh 2 of uz in frnt of bik rok, lcuyz' satndnig colsre so it lkuz liek i'm hldng her in mi hnad wihl sh'z lnng aginst teh muontian. sh'z satrtnig tu hit her gorwht sprt and i'm hpoign seh wn't get tler tahn m 1 dai, haha.

wth lov,

klar mcknz

flodde teh ltetre in teh envelop and saelde it. mnthl lttrz wer a rqurmnt of teh pnem vsiino prgram, wer philanthropik cptlitz spnosoed oprhaend cihldern in teh ditsritz. mi mtohre deid mystriousl wehn i waz 6 and lcui waz onlie a bbai, so w wer elgbl fer teh prgram and teh wrabukcz' doantinz piad fer our skholrshpz at teh acadm.

psuhde teh ltetre itno teh mlbox and jgogde tu teh gym, wer mi bst firedn json waz wtng fer m.

"girl, tohs sohz, liek, totely dnt go wtih dat sihr,t" h z-nsaped sssl "plka dtoz and srtizp, liek, wat wer yu thinking?"

"chil min, w cn't al b crzi fashonistz liek yuo," i rpled. json waz soprtnig a balk corp top wtih lw-ris janz and culnik cmobta btuz. if h wsant' totely fagget teh grlz wuld b al oevr hiz rokc-hrd abz and pefrecli plcked brws.

"nw koem on, i wanan get soem prctic in bfor teh repng."

w pcikde up a cupl of sowrzd and saprde fer a whl.

"s, did yu c teh gui wh'z volnterng?" h grnted az i brught mi swrd dwon otno hs.

"adam rite? yaeh, i wtched him a few tmiz at trianig," i dcukde az h slshed at mi haed "dat gy'z a beast."

"ant oh so ymy," h sgihde "i dnt konw who i'm ging tu cehr fer diz yera."

y gav hiz swrd a vciuz wahk, csng it tu sial oevr hiz heat.

"iou'r gnna b chrng fer m, cuas yu konw i'm wnnng diz tihn,g" i smrked at teh astnshd exprssn on hiz face.

"

alrigt, tahtz' eonuhg prctic, yu'r radi grl," h grnnd.

chnged itno a jason-approved blu drsz wtih a wiht clar and w haedde tu teh sqar. w splt up tu sgin in at our repseciv lniz wich wer mvoign at a snil'z pac. i fddled wtih mi tken, a glod cletci rnig teh wrabukcz got m fer mi brthday.

"ah, bel! tehr yu aer," an obonxiuz vioc bmed. i trunde aorudn tu c a msucualr gui cald in red wtih hiz lnog balk hiar teid bak in a pnoytial rnnng up tu m. h stpped and frwned wehn h got cols eonuhg tu c mi fake.

"wait," h frwned "yu'r not mi beuatiul bel. wer iz seh? oh blee!e" h cled az h jgogde awya.

in frnt of m, a brntt got up frum her corucehd psoitoin in teh cnetre of her grup of frendz. i gesz seh waz bel, and dat idiut msitku m fer her bceasu w wer wrng teh sam drsz. i evnetuli sginde in and haedde tu mi sekton.

t 2 teh myor got up frum hiz saet tu bgin teh creemno. fer soem raesno i strted fleign nrvuz abut diz wohl thng, wat if i wsant' gud eonuhg? wat if i ddint' dseevr tu vlounetr? i amlots ddint' ntic teh ecsotr pul a silp frum teh grilz' bwol untl i hard her nam,

"luk mckenzei!"

ww, mi sistur, seh had wat, 1 silp? wat wer teh cahnzc of taht?

w wiatde fer her tu wlak up tu teh satg bfor teh ecsotr askd fer volunters.

"y vlounetr az tirbuet," i cled. i galrde at teh grlz aorudn m, draign dem tu cntst. nbooid siad a wrod, so i jgogde up tu teh satg triumphantly.

"what'z ur nam, swthart?" teh ecsotr askd cherfuly.

"clair mckenzie."

"let'z hev a bik rund of applus fer our crgouz yung wman, clir mceknze!" seh chrd.

th entrire sqar wnet wlid wtih applus. diz waz teh mmoetn i waz deramnig of mi wohl lif, dat i wuld b smoebdo dat mtateerd. no lnogre jsut a fac in teh crwd, evreybdi wuld haer mi nam wehn i shut it luod.

waz so cuagth up in teh exhlaratin dat i ddint' eevn ntic teh ecsotr pluign out a by'z nam untl i hard aadm volunter.

befor h culd munt teh satg, a fmailair vioc shuted, "i cnotets!" it waz teh sam idiut frum bfor. az waz portoocl, h and aadm jmupde on teh satg tu fght fer teh tirbtu sopt. sing him frum bheidn, i nticed soemthng srtagn abut hiz bd.

"oh mi god, bcki, luk at dat gy'z btt," 1 of teh grlz in frnt whsipeed tu her frient.

that gy'z asz waz hug, wat teh hel waz h pckng in tehr?e! i culd c dat aadm waz tihnknig teh sam thng, bceasu h so buzi strng at hiz asshlo dat h ddint' ntic teh ashsol'z pnch. w al crnged az aadm wnet dwn.

"uh, tahtz' gtta hrt," i muttered.

but aadm wsant' cohsne tu vlounetr fer nthng, h got up and wnet rite bak in it, pmuelnig teh crmson idiut tu olbivoin. it lked liek aadm waz abut tu win, but mr. bg-sz pled hiz fet frum undr him, and ltierla sat on him.

-put-

suddenli, a nxiuz gern fog escaped frum hiz eonrmuoz bcksid. teh odur hit m rite in teh fac, and i prctcli lsot mi lnch rite tehr. in fcat, teh entrire sqar lked sik, a few grlz in teh frnt eevn fnted. and aadm... i'm not eevn sur h'ez alv.

th prmdicz cam tu hual aadm aawi, and teh trmphant frtng hreo rpipde teh mik frum teh stnned mor'z hadn.

"y, gsatno lgum wil b ur nxet vctr," h raorde "and bel wil b mne!" h trunde tu aadm, bing lfitde otno a stertcer, "anon who getz in teh wai of mi luev wil sfufre teh sam fte," h lfitde hiz rite btutko and fratde agn. "nbooid cmptz in teh hnugre gmaz liek gstn!" h strk a bod-buildr psoe.

exhcaned a pnaicekd luk wtih teh myor, az trbtz, w wer spupoesd tu brng hnooru tu our dsitrcit, not maek uz teh laghingstk of pnem. i trunde tu gsatno, who waz now frtng our ntaioanl atnhme and raeliezd wtih hror dat h waz mi dsitrcit partnr.

z json wuld sai, siht happens.

a/n k no on'z sbmtting trbtz, and teh onz i got wer broign az hel. i'm jsut sotppnig teh raepignz hir and mvoign on tu teh per-gmaz stff. 69pussydestroyer69 otu.


	10. Train Rides

thnk yu, w bleive in fan fcton fer sbmtting zoen tahtcehr. h wsant' az otu-tehr az gsatno, but prti close.

jessamin geri, 17- dsitrcit 4 fmle

th trin druz suht bheidn uz and i fniail got a chnc tu siz up mi dsitrcit prtner. i wsant' palnnnig on jnng ditsritz 1 and 2 diz yaer, but i wuld ali wtih zoen if h wsant' palnnnig on jnng teh pak ethr.

trunde tu him and sutk out mi hnad awwkarli tu sahk. "um, hai i'm jsesaimn, but yu cna cal m jsez. w konw ecah other'z nam frum teh rpng but i jsut wnatde tu strt oevr and-"

s

uddeni, h grbbed mi fac and ksisde m ful on teh lpiz. it tuk m a few scondz tu get oevr teh sohk, but onc i rgeaiend mi snsz i slpped him arcozs teh fc.

"ow, fiesit tehr,e" h cuhckeld, cardlnig hiz khk.

"wht waz dat abut? w jsut me!t"

"y konw hnei, but yu wer jsut so cut i cuold'nt rsist," h siad wtih a wnik.

galrde at him. hnoeslt, wtih hiz hghlightz, siknin janz and pirecigz i thught zoen palyde fer teh othr taem, but i gesz i waz wrnog.

w wlakde itno teh mian cmpartmnt and sat dwon wtih our mntrz at teh dniign tbal, wich waz cmpltli cvered in dshz dat i hven't sen otusdi of our vctr pratzi. i hlepde msyefl tu a starwbri muss dssrt dat i had enjoed wehn fninki won and zoen did teh sam.

magz grbled soemthng indistinguishabl and fninki had tu transltae.

"h siad tu tel uz abut yurslvs," h siad helpfuil.

"wl, i'l go fris,t" zoen siad wtih a filp of hiz hiar "mi nmaez' zoen tahtcehr and i'v msateerd sowrzd, axz, bwoz, sepazr, trhownig knvz, swmng, cilmbnig, and rnnng. i'v wtched evri sngl hnugre gmaz tu dat and stded teh starteiz of al teh vctrz. mi hbobzi icnldu tarinnig, filrtnig, orgz, and mkaign out wtih rnadmo starngrz. i vlntred tu win teh pirz mnei tu giv mi bfrendz and grlfrndz teh lif tehi desrv."

w sat in stnned sliecn, wodnerng if h waz fer ral.

"wl, i-m," i clared mi trhota. "i'm jsez and i'm alright wtih msot wpnz dat wer tuagth in schl, i siwm a lot az wel, but dnt w al? i'v wtched evri eipsdo of piantnig wtih ptape," ptap simlde at diz prat "i luev tu pint, and mi dram iz tu b a fmaozu atrits. aslo... i'm not jnng teh karers."

magz and fninki exhcaned unkmfortbl galnzc at teh lsat part.

"

alrigt, du yu 2 wanan tu b trined sprteli, or toegthr?" fninki asked.

"separately," i siad quickly.

"alright tehn, m and mgaz wil wrok wtih zoen on srtatge frst, ptap wil wrok on presntatin wtih jsez and w'el siwthc oevr in an huor, iz dat alrght?"

w agrd and h, mgaz and zoen haedde tu a sparat compartment.

alon wtih ptap, i shli pled mi sktechuk frum mi bag.

"msz psatle, cna i hev ur autograph?"

"of curs, and yu cna cal m ptap, swthart," seh siad filppnig throgh teh pgaz. i barcde msyefl fer teh imnnt scolding.

"thei aernt' ani gud ar tehi? yu awlazy siad dat an atrits waz az gud az her tluz, but i culd nver affodr brnd nmae,s" i siad accusignli.

h sgihde, "i'm sori swtehert, i awlazy hted dat lin, but i had tu sai it bceasu mi bsoz maed m. teh trth iz, wehn i waz ur ag i cuold'nt affodr teh brnd nmaz ethr."

lked up shrpl, i thught al cptlitz wer rch.

"mi ftahre, a mnmum-wag eranre wuld awlazy sai tu m, 'tlaetn dsn't koem frum how mcuh ur burszh csot, tlaetn kams frum teh haer.t' wehn teh slf-dubt got tu mcuh and i kpet tihnknig i wsant' gud eonuhg, i wuld thnk of tohs wrdz. hvaign smoeno bleive in m gav m teh cuorga tu appl fer teh onlie fin atrz schlarshp offered at teh unvrsti and scucde. i wsih i culd tel al teh apsirnig artistz teh sam tihn.g" seh sginde her nam wtih a folursih and hnadde mi sktechuk bak tu m.

talnt kams frum teh hart, and yu hev a lot of it. i bleive in yu. -eptpa patsel

y blnked bak tarz. "mi firedn aelc, h siad soemthng smilar, dat a tru msatre cna maek art wtih ani brush."

"alek rordigez frum 2 yarz ag?"

"u reemmbr?" i askd in surprse.

"of curs i rmeemebr, i rmeemebr evri tirbuet," her muth trunde dwon at teh crnrz "and i onlie wsih i culd hev don mur fer thm." seh siad qetl, lkuign acculy sori.

j

eremih dpipre, 17-dstrct 9 mael

el mi prtner and mntrz ar donwriht dprssing. i cehwde mi gralci chsi bun solwil, saovurng teh spci arma. at last teh fud waz gud, hnoeslt tehr waz mur fud hir tahn m and ucnl sid cna eat fer a mnth on diz tbal. i eevn sped soem hgih-ned rum nxet tu teh dsesetrz. i grbbed a bttl and drpped it itno teh shrt of mi jmupsiut, mght az wel halp msyefl fer lter. i wnodeerd wat hpapend tu teh letfovrz dat w ddint' eat. wuld tehi thrw it aawi? wat a bldi watse.

y sunk a few bnuz up mi slvz and anonuned dat i waz ging tu bed. i wlakde itno teh esnuti bthrum in mi bdermu and psuhde bttnz untl a spri of wram wter gsuhde frum teh clng. i naeril ggagde frum teh seml, gesz i'l b smlng liek lliazc fer teh nxet wek. i wrpped a twel aorudn mi wist and stpped out teh dr.

"hi dip, did i ctch yu at a bad tme?"

"blud hel rsometr, wat ar yu doin hre?" i ylepde, naeril dorppnig mi towl.

"yo aernt' teh onlie 1 who cna pik lckz, yu knw."

"n, i maen wat ar yu doin hre." i gsetuerd tu teh trin crtng m tu mi imnnt death.

"after i saw dat yu wer raepde i tardde sihfzt wtih teh pckeper who waz assigend tu mnitor you."

"thankz fer teh spprt lve," i simlde waekil "but i dnt thnk yu'r abl tu bial m out diz tme."

sh cloapesd otno mi bed wtih frustratn. "no i cn't, and diz rali scks."

y cohs a piar of pjamaz frum teh colste and pled dem on. "ehi, luev? cna i ask yu something?"

"go aheat."

"whi du yu hat teh kapitol?"

sh stfifeed. bak in dsitrcit 9 seh awlazy avided teh qeustoin, but now dat i waz abut tu dy, it waz mi lsat chnc tu knw.

"hav yu eevr ben tu dsitrcit 2?" seh askd solwil "no wiat, tahtz' a stepid qeustoin. but in dsitrcit 2, al teh taechrez ar frum teh cpitol. tehi tel yu how yu sohudl thnk, how yu sohudl fel, tehi fil ur haed wtih thir own tohugthz untl yu frgt how tu spak and ask al teh questions."

"but yu wer iumn tu thir branwashng, lve?"

sh suhk her haed. "onp, i drnk teh kl-id and dramed of teh hnooru of gttng tu cmopte in teh hnugre gmaz. wehn mi brothur waz cohsne tu rerpesnt our dsitrcit, i waz pruder tahn aynthnig dat i got tu sai i waz rlated tu a tribute."

...

y nver kenw rsometr had a brthr.

"h ddint' win. eonbair did. and wehn seh cam bak, evreybdi frgt dat a litel grilz' brothur had tu dy fer her tu du it. dat waz wehn i raeliezd dat eevn wehn w win, w dnt win. i strted aksign qusetinz dat our taechrez ddint' hev answrz tu, and wehn i saw thir fcaz i kenw... i kenw dat soemthng waz wrong."

"enobaria'z dsitrcit prtner, hiz nam waz dppnsus," i siad solwil, "but evreybdi cled hm-"

"-dp. and wehn i hard ur nam, yu rmeinedd m of evrytink dat waz wrng wtih teh sstm," seh continued.

"which iz y yu leid tu teh jsutci clrk and siad dat i hdant' sotlne aynthnig wehn w frst met, and tehn bialde m out evri tiem i got in torubel." diz rvltion hit m liek a ton of brikks.

"but i cn't halp yu nwo," seh siad sadl.

"yo cna! yu mght not b abl tu get m out frum teh gmaz, but yu cna halp m win. yu trined tu b a crer, tel m evrytink yu lrned abut teh gmaz and i mght hev a dceetn chnce," i grbbed her hnad and pled lked dep in her eeys.

kenw i had a chnc, i rali did. lviign in teh bak rum of a gym i had unilmied accezs tu teh eqiupmnt, wich i tuk ful avdanatg of. i mght not b a lker, but i waz aigl and in-shap. teh onlie thng i lcakde waz waeporn konwldeg and srtatge, wich i culd porbalb pik up in a few dyaz wtih rsmrta'z hepl.

sh ndodde girmil. "w onlie hev 3 dyaz, so yu cn't epxetc tu mtch teh craezr. but du exctl az i tel yu, and yu mght survive."

lustr cradoenl, 18- dsitrcit 1 mal

"thz iz acculy prti gdu," cshmer siad wtih a muothufl of triamsi "wer did yu get diz agn? l chtt demoulisseur?"

"yeah, itz soem fernhc palc, i dnt konw wat it manz in englsh thogh."

t flet srtagn, etaign on teh trin wtih cshmer and glsz wehn w wer uusail bak at mi palc bi nw.

"ur tarinrez tuagth yu evrytink yu ned tu knw?" glsz asekd.

w ndodde. w spnt our wohl lviz tarinnig fer diz, w kenw wat w wer ging tu to.

"alright, lt'z get a luk at ur cmpttn thn," h siad, trnng on teh televiison.

h liv rpng wer copmleed so tehi wer shwng teh rceazp in rveesr orter.

first wer dsitrcit 12, who lked liek bldubahz, az usal.

nxt waz dsitrcit 11, teh grilz' shrt brst oepn wehn teh ecsotr cled her nam, frtunatl fer her, a balk cnesro bar cvered up her wrdrob malfunction.

district 10 waz nthng spekl.

th gui frum dsitrcit 9 apprntl jsut got out of jial. bter wtch out fer him in cas h trnz out tu b dangerous.

"cripz, dat gui iz hge," tia exlcaied wehn dsitrcit 8 wnet on "snic wehn did teh grmnt dsitrcit hev scuh cpaalb tributes?"

i mrakde him dwon az a poetntal threat.

district 7 waz nthng in komparison

i acculy lghed at teh gril frum dsitrcit 6, wehn teh ecsotr cled her nam seh drpped her pet and bgan sbbng abut how seh nver gttng a bofyrind now.

dstrkt 5 waz jsut pathtk.

m and tia laende frwrd wehn dsitrcit 4 cam on, w uusail aled wtih dem fer teh gmaz. a rali g-lking gui vlntred but teh gril waz reaped.

district 3 az awlazy lked wmpi and fril nxet tu teh carrs.

n dsitrcit 2, a mcho cihk vlntred fer her sistur, and tehn an eevn mur mcho blnd gui vlntred- oh no wiat, h waz bing cotnesed. w wtched in hror az teh gui in red fratde on teh blnd, and tehn anonuned dat h waz ging itno teh games.

"this-thiz, smipil wn't do!" tia sputteret.

i trunde tu our mntrz, "du w acculy hev tu taem up wtih dat ass?"

glsz frwned, "ewl, h'ez frum dsitrcit 2, h cotnesed teh vlounetr, and h won. thr'z no raesno tu ecxldu him frum teh crer pakc."

y trunde tu tia and riasde mi ebrow amlots imperkeptibli. seh gav m a saml nod. w agrd, jdug hiz vlau tu uz at tarinnig and dcid wat w wer ging tu du wtih him latr.

a/n submssnz ar now colsde. w ar not mvoign itno teh pr-gam eevnzt. vot fer wich tirbtu yu wanan tu win in teh pol on mi profile.

-69pussydestroyer69 out.


	11. Preparation and Chariot Rides

jlia hil, 15- dsitrcit 12 female

r-i-i-ip! mi eyz wtered az vnia, a wman wtih wiht hiar and a loin tttu rpipde a strp of fbarci frum mi lg.

"sr daer, yu'r jsut so hr!"

y graned. i msut hev ben hir fer naeril 3 hurz, bing plcked, srcubebd and exflted bi a tiro of bautcanz. aftr tehi hev dmed m acecptbl, i iz fniail radi tu met teh min who wil maek or brak mi frst imprssn wtih teh capitol.

"let'z cal ciau!s" octavi, a plmp pink-sknnd wman squealde.

thi scred out of teh rum and i pled on a wiht bthrob, fleign self-konskouz abut mi bar bdoy.

tal, salow-skinnet min wtih hiar az wiht az teh wlaz wlakde in. i rcgnzed him az teh dsitrcit 12 stlst w got evri yaer. h waz az old az teh gmaz istefl, but had unedrwnt so mnai csomeitc prcoedrz tu luk yung dat it waz imopssbl tu gesz hiz ag bi jsut lkuign at hi.m

no, no, no, wat ar yu dion?g" h whpped teh rob off mi bd.

"az an atrits i msut b abl tu gaz uopn teh cnvsz dat wil adrn mi masterpiece."

for az lnog az i cna rmeemebr, our trbtz wer drssed in teh sam sikmip caol mner cstmz cmplet wtih hlmtz and pckxz. tehi nver did hlod mcuh fvaoru wtih teh cpitol crwd, if onlie diz yaer w had soemthng differnt, tehn myab i cna maek an impression.

for teh lngst tiem, ciuz satrde at mi nked bdoi liek a peic of maet on a platter.

"iz yea... yu'l du ncely," h mtuteerd "pul on ur rob so w cna dscsz ur lku," h siad, straightening u.p

h

psuhde a bton and a hot mael ros up frum teh tbal. bef and veegtalz cked in a svor suac, fulfif rloz on teh sid wtih a cak teh clor of hnei fer dssrt. i rched fer a rol and ciuz slpped mi hnad away.

"stupd gril! yu cn't riun ur fgur bfor ur bik dbeu,t" h snpped, tckng itno teh fud hmslf.

waz stnned. mi ftahre had nver, eevr eten in frnt of m wthut mkaign sur i waz etaign az wel. in fcat, h wuld oftn giv up hiz shre tu maek sur i wuld hev eonuhg. i cuold'nt iamgni anon bing diz rud, esepcili a capitolite.

for teh nxet huor ciuz gav m a mnoolgo of hiz glri dyaz az teh dsitrcit 1 stlst, and tehn teh dsitrcit 2 stlst, and apprntl h kpet on mvoign up teh ditsritz az h got oldr and lsez fmaozu. i cuold'nt get a wrod in edgewise.

"anywai, if yu hev a tken hnad it oevr now so i cna psaz it otno teh rveiwe baor,d" h fniail siad, wtih a muothufl of ckae.

wlakde oevr tu wer mi coltzh wer lyaign in a haep and pled mi lther barceelt out of a pokket.

"thz peic of trsh iz ur dsitrcit tkoe?n" h senrde "ehr, let m thrw it aawi fer yuo," h drpped it itno teh tarshacn and i dov fer it, sntachng it bak bfor it culd fal itno teh abss.

"n! it hez... sntmntal vlau tu me." mtat gav it tu m fer mi brithad wehn h waz 5. h wuld wrok on it wehn h thught i wsant' lkuign, and eevn i'tz chap and wron, i sitl pcitru mi brothur painstakingli konttnig it fer dyaz jsut tu c m smile.

"hmph. fin, i'l psaz it otno teh rveiwe bard, but if yu wanan mi opnon ntural fbir waz so lsat sesn. aynwia, otno ur frst csotuem," h kontnued.

"y pesronli thnk teh caol mner thng iz so overtone,"

i lked up hopefuly.

"so diz yaer, yu and ur prtner wil b adrned wtih nthng but caol dst!" h pled a jar of caol dsut frum a darwre. "ta-ta!"

"um, w'er wrng flsh-tnd boydsutz undrnth teh caol dsut aernt' w? ohteriws i iamgni i'tl b a bit... obskn?"

h suhk hiz haed glfl. "no, yu 2 wil b 1 hndred prcnt nked out tehr tnight! nduiit iz teh ltaets wrod in fshon diz sesn yu knw," h whsipeed conspiratorialy.

oh gud god y did i wsih fer a differnt csotmu diz yaer?

m and mi prtner wer cmpltli nked, sav a few ptaczh of caol dsut, wich did absltli nthng tu cver up. w'er laodde otno teh cahritoz bi our perp tamz, and our sytlitsz craeflu arnged our bdoi positinos.

"o, no, no! hndz aawi frum ur bdoi, yu wanan tu euxd cofnidnc and raw sxlity," ciuz snappd.

m chkz brunde wtih sahm. teh chrot rdiz wer madnatri vwng fer teh entrire cntr. evreybdi in teh wrld wil c m nked. oh god, wat wil mtat and mi ftahre think?

suddenli, teh opnng msic bgeizn and msasvi druz sild oepn reevalng teh crwd-lnd srtezt. teh rid lstz fer tewnit mniuzt aorudn ctii crcl, fiinshng at teh tarinnig cnetre wer w wil sati untl teh gmaz bgin.

th trbtz frum dsitrcit 1 rid out in a chrot pled bi sonw wiht hrsz. tehyr' drssed up az a knig and qeun, cmplet wtih mjaesitc mnatzl and jweled corwzn. i cn't halp but admr how beuatiul teh 2 bolnzd are.

dstrkt 2 getz itno psoitoin tu fluw dem, teh trbtz ar drssed az wiht knghtz in shnng armr.

n bi 1 teh cahritoz eixt and tort solwil dwon teh strt.

in no tiem at al, w ar apprachng teh dur. dsitrcit 11 rloz bi, teh trbtz drssed up az srevatnz cryng lrag dshz of fud.

fnal, i'tz our trun. dsepti ciuz' instrktinz i cver msyefl teh bst i culd wtih mi hndz. teh crwd'z intal rspns iz luaghetr, and i cna haer a cupl of wlf-whstlz. nxet tu m, mi prtner lkuz absltli motrifed. i ctch orusevlz on teh tlvsion scrn and w luk az hmlated az w fl.

dspratl tri tu thnk of soemthng psitiv. wel, diz yaer w dfnteli did maek a slpahs, and w'el lkieil b on evrne'z mndz. myab tehyl' rmeemebr uz wehn teh gmaz bgin and our humlatn wil pai off in spnsor gfits

.


	12. First Night

drek wlakre, 17- dsitrcit 8 male

apparentli teh tarinnig cnetre hez a twer dat wil huos uz untl teh acteul gmaz bgin. aftr teh prad, our ecsotr hstled uz itno a txay tu rid fer a wohppnig 5 mniuzt tu teh twer. seirouli, w culd hev wlakde but i gesz tehyr' sacrde dat w mght tri tu maek a run fer it. onc in teh twer, teh frcfldz and packprz eilmiant ani chnc of escp. w carmde orusevlz in teh eelvaotr and our ecsotr prssed teh 8 buttn.

"m hir!" seh cred in dsimia wehn teh tsasle of mi tpaesrt csotmu kncked her puofif blu wig off-kilter.

"sory," i mutteret.

th eelvaotr zmed upwardz and in lsez tahn a sceodn, stpped wtih a ting.

"voila, ur hom aawi frum hoem!"

y sruveeyd teh palc wtih dsgst. diz apratmnt msut b bgigre tahn msot husz in dsitrcit 8 and teh gudi slikne dcor aoln porbalb cstz mur tahn wat an aevrga fmaiil mkaz a yr.

ur ecsotr clpped her hndz wtih gle. "ar yu hnugir dralignz? i'm absltli famished."

from wat? al seh did waz wlak uz frum teh trin tu teh txay, tehn frum teh chrot tu anther txay. soem popl, ma.n

go chng and wsah up, dninre wil b radi in jsut a mnute." seh dsappard out teh dur and i wlakde itno teh bdermu lbeled dsitrcit 8 mlae.

had acculy ben abl tu waer mi own coltzh undr mi csotmu, wich waz a glod and red slik tpaesrt of a loin wtih hloz fer mi haed and amrz. al i had tu du waz rip teh top lyer off and i waz gud tu g.o

y

sat dwon at teh dniign tbal wtih mi prtner and our mntrz and imdtli w wer srevde bi avxz in wiht tnuizc. apprntl our ecsotr had gon ahad and ordered our fvaouirt dshz fer uz bceasu tehi set dwon our fud wthut instructn. i pcikde at mi rsoemra chcken stak wtih a sid of btuteerd paez slenl az mi prtner wlofde dwon her own tish.

"terek? iz tehr soemthng wrng wtih ur mal?" cceli askd sftl.

y suhk mi haed. "anw, teh fd'z graet, i'm jsut tiret."

"whi dnt yu go tu bed, yu hev a bik dai tmoorwo." cceli palcde a hnad gnetil on mi sohuledr and gav m a rssring siml. sh'z a nic ldai, teh knid of mtohre evreybdi wshz tehi had, hel, az mcuh az i luev mi mmaa sh'z teh knid of mtohre i wsih i had.

"ah, i thnk i'l du tht," i muttred.

wlakde itno mi bdermu wer an aovx waz wtng. i tuk off mi coltzh wihl teh rum waz sitl drak and hnadde dem tu him tu launder.

"listen min, diz coltzh ar rali imoprtnt tu m, tehyr' teh onlie coltzh hir i fel cmfrtabl wrng so if yu cna get dem bak bi tmorow mrnng bfor i laev fer tarinnig i wuld-"

h pnched m arcozs teh fac bfor i culd fniihs. i sapt out a muothufl of buld and trunde tu galr at hi.m

th hel did i eevr du tu yuo?"

h flcked on teh lgihzt and i fniail got a gud luk at hiz fac. tu mi srpris, it waz a fac i recognized.

"konan?"

h nddd.

y sat dwon on teh bed, mi haed relng.

"what teh hel hpapend min? iz diz bceasu yu msisde teh rpng? wat hpapend tu al ur frnds?"

h pled a ntebuk and pen frum hiz shrt and scirbbed a response.

they'r in jial rite now and i wuld b tehr wtih dem, but i waz raepde and evson iz cnsdred high-trasn. diz iz al ur fult tu, if yu hdant' shwn up w wuld hev ben fnie.

pnched him bak, hart.

"itiot, if yu had ben in teh sqar yu wuld b teh 1 ding in teh arna in a few dys." sdudeln, i raeliezd how sirus mi siutaton waz. i had ben dnyng it and bolcknig it frum mi mnid snic teh rpng but teh trth iz dat in a few dyaz, i wuld b daed. teh rum strted tu sipn i bgan tu hyperventilate.

konan suhk hiz haed and scirbbed anther response.

no blcokhad, i waz sirus, if i waz raepde i wuld win. bfor mteign yu i waz teh undfted cahmpoin of teh srtezt. teh craezr dnt hev siht on m. 1 presno wniz evri yaer, y wuold'nt it b m?e

h

had a pint. 1 presno did win evri yaer, cceli did, wuf did. i tuk a dep beraht and let it out solwil. if tehi culd du it, y cuold'nt i? i colsde mi eyz untl teh rum stpped sipnnnig. i dnt hev tu dy. al i hev tu du iz maek sur i otulvi evreybdi els. unlk msot of teh othr trbtz, i waz teh nmubre 1 strt fghter bak hom, i had a rael khanke.

konan wort m anther message.

listen, i hard dat vctrz get evrytink tehi wanan, inlcudng thir own avxz tu brng bak hom tu wrok fer dem. yu gtta win and tak m hom. i'tz mi onlie chnc, i ned tu b aorudn fer mi fmaiil. rite now, nbooid 's tehr tu halp out mi mom wtih teh rnet, nbood'yz tehr tu b teh ftahre i nver had fer mi brothur, nbood'yz tehr tu dfeedn mi cerw and our srtezt. i waz cled teh knig fer a raesno, i lked aftr teh popl i cred abut and tehi dpeedn on m. i hard dat duk drek'z not a bad gui at hart, so wil yu du this?

...

what'z it liek tu hev popl yu car abut? i wuold'nt konw, mi ftahre wlakde out bfor i waz bron and mi mtohre deid in a fctr exlposon wehn i waz 8. i waz in teh cmounti hom eevr snic, wer i qckl lrned dat nbooid gav a siht abut yu. myab it waz bceasu i had nbooid i cred abut dat i waz so gud at strt fgihtnig. unlk teh knig, or bldi bron, or ldai frja who tuk it on thmesevz tu prtct thir truf, i had non. i awlazy fuogth liek i had nthng tu los, and i nver thught dat wuld chng. but if i lsot hir, it wuld b teh end fer m, diz iz teh 1 fght i cn't ls.

"'l du it."


	13. Training Day 1

adnrae mur, 15- dsitrcit 11 feamle

y iz absltli fuckd.

n lsez tahn a wek i iz ging tu b dmupde in an insn detahtap. i cn't dy, i'm adnrae fakking mur! i cn't dy, i cn't dy, i cn't d.

kcikde oevr a chir in mi rum in frustration.

what teh fak iz i spupoesd tu d?o

y

cuagth a glnc of msyefl in teh vnaiit mror, sewait and disheveled.

that'z not m.e

y

sat dwon and grbbed a haribrsh and strted burshnig mi hiar in lnog, smth srtozk. wehn mi bltch fac rteurend tu i'tz usal blsh and mi hiar fel dwon mi bak in a fmailair golsis seht, mi braethng and hart rat solwil nrmlzed. jsut thnk it throgh adnrae, wat du yu du wehn yu hev a prblm?

oepnde teh colste and cohs teh sltutist otufti i culd fnid, a tub top dat waz nrower tahn msot bltz and a micro-imniskit dat ddint' eevn cver mi pnatzi. eevr snic mi bewbz cam in, i'v nver encuntrd a prblem dat cuold'nt b slovde bi atcign liek a whore.

"andra, swti" sder clared her trhota "dnt yu thnk tohs coltzh ar a litel... inpproprit fer trianig?" seh askd ctusli at breakfast.

"naw, i'tz jsut prat of mi startey," i rpled, hlpng msyefl tu soem egsg.

sh prusde her lpiz. "i thnk i konw wat 'srtatge' yu'r tlkng abut but i sitl thnk yu wn't b abl tu get throgh madnatri eexrcsiz wthut anther wrdrob malfunction."

when i hard mi nam at teh rpng i frgt i waz spupoesd tu b b braethng sahlolw and mi shrt brst oepn. i'tz a rael sotk of luk rali, bceasu i'm tyrign tu eran teh rpttion of bing diz yaerz' sxist tirbtu. aftr al, teh gmmkerz awlazy maek sur teh ppular trbtz du wel.

"whatever," i flpped her off "i du wat i wnt."

"wh du yu eevn btohre, sdee?r" chff sulrde, alred drnk "it dsn't mtatre yu sai, teh trbtz nver lstn."

wbbled mi wai tu teh eelvaotr and it oepnde up tu teh trbtz frum dsitrcit 12. i sutmbeld insd and galrde at teh gril frum twlv. dat lcki thng got tu b nked druign teh prad wihl i waz cvered up frum nek tu fut. i mrakde her az a poetntal riavl.

w airvde at teh bsaemnet and stpped itno teh eonrmuoz gynmasum fled wtih vriuz wpnz and obstcl cuorzs. apprntl w'er teh lsat onz tu airv az teh othr trbtz ar gtaheerd in a tnes crcl. az sun az w jionde teh crcl, teh haed triner stpped frwrd and bgan tu explin teh tarinnig skhedle.

tuk diz opprtunt tu du a qiuk assssmnt. ecxetp fer teh craezr, al teh gyuz diz yaer luk absltli- wiat who waz dat? i eeyd teh msucualr boi frum 8 az h ywande and stertced hiz hndz bheidn hiz haed. it wsant' dat h waz partkularl gud lkuign, but h waz tal and we-lbult and i culd eevn c a few bttl scrz. h waz dfnteli mi bst khanke.

when teh haed triner waz don sepaknig w dipsered and i flowed teh boi frum 8 tu teh swrd stton. wat waz hiz nam agn? drik? duk? wahteevr, h wuld let m cal him wahteevr teh fak i wanan aftr i waz don wtih hm.

wtched az h tuk a few shki tirz wtih a swrd. h'ez not tu gud, wich iz gud fer m. i ssahaeyd up tu him, naeril flaign oevr tiwc, (dmn diz hles)! and tgugde on hiz clar tu get hiz attention.

"hei tehr hot stff, tahtz' a bik swrd yu got tehr. and i'm not tlkng abut teh 1 in ur hnad.s" i let mi gaz fal lwer so h culd c wat i waz tlkng about.

"thanks," h grnted "now cna yu get out of teh wa?"

what teh fak? myab h ddint' c m?e

y

siwveeld aorudn tu fac him, garbbnig hiz clar so our lpiz wer levl.

"yo konw, sing yu swng dat swrd aorudn iz mkaign m fel rather...excited. how abut w go smoewehr mur pirvta and du soem tarinnig of our onw?"

h psuhde m aawi and pcikde up anther swrd, "thankz, but no thks. i an't intrstd," h siad, bekconng an asisstnt tu sapr wtih hm.

thiz cna not b happenng. i'm adnrae mur, teh gril evri gui fatnaszz abt!

" dnt thnk yu undrstand," i snrled, garbbnig hiz sohuledr "nbooid rjectz adnrae muer."

h trunde tu m 1 lsat tiem in annoyance.

"wel i jsut did."

klr mckenz, 18- dsitrcit 2 fml

oh sewt jsuz thnk teh lrod dat teh dsitrcit 1 trbtz ar acculy nromla. aftr ednurnig a pnful trin rid, prad, and dninre wtih teh luod, obonxiuz, frtng, and apprntl cnstpatd gsatno i waz radi tu end it al and silt mi throat.

"hei mckenz, w sohudl ask teh trbtz frum 4 tu jion uz, yah?" lstr askd, wthut frtng, srtiknig a pos, or aksign m tu hlod hiz laxatives.

i ndodde, dzed. oh teh tihnzg i tuk fer grantd.

w apprchd teh piar frum 4 and intrdcd ourselves.

"join uz! on our qest fer glri and vcitoyr!" gsatno bmed. tehn h farted.

"your prtner... h'ez knid of... umm..." tia whsipeed tu me.

"incredibli msesde up? yaeh, but mi mntrz tlod m tu kep him arund," i whsipeed bak. dsitrcit lalt iz hug in 2, unfortunateli. w trunde bak tu zoen and jess.

"thankz fer teh offr, but i wuld perfre tu wrok aoln.e" jsez siad qetl bfor wlkng aawi. lcki her, i wsih i culd wlak out dat esl.

w trunde tu zoen, who sdudeln grbbed m bi teh fac and ksisde m ful on teh lpiz. wat teh hle?! i pnched him arcozs teh fac and h wnet flyng.

"w, yu rali pak a pnuc,h" h cuhckeld, rbbng hiz sowlne chek.

"th hel waz dat aobu?t" i demndd.

h grnned and sutk out hiz pnki. "in dsitrcit 4, i'm wahtz' cled a 'switkh-hitter' and lckl fer m, yu'r btoh flavousr."

"h hel iz dat spupoesd tu man?"

"t manz h'ez a btt-prat who aslo doz grlz, and h tihnzk yu luk liek a mna," gsatno exlpaied hlepflu. tehn h farted.

"hol siht, a gui wtih an asz liek dat shuold't b mkaign btut jkoe,s" lstr whsipeed tu t.

sgihde. "ok, ar yu in teh pak or wat zn?"

"h i'm in it, liek how i waz in"-

ok, k, w get teh pcituer," i ylepde "lt'z jsut initmiat teh othr trbtz and met up fer lnch ok?"

w splt up acocrdng tu our spcaltz and i haedde tu teh trhownig knvz stton. tehr waz a shrt lne-up so i sohvde teh othr trbtz aisd and psuhde mi wai tu teh frnt. i grbbed 3 knvz btewne mi kncklz and thrw al 3 knvz bheidn mi bak. i twrled aorudn tu c ecah of dem hit teh bls-e. trnng bak sumgil tu c teh exprssn on evrne'z fac, i saw a bulr and tehn a kinf disappear.

"hei! whr'z mi kinf? it waz rite hir! giv m bak mi kinf!e" i snrled, garbbnig teh boi frum 9 who waz satndnig rite there.

"don't hev it, luev. hnest." h hled up hiz empt hndz apologeticaly.

in an instnt, a pckeper appeaerd. "iz tehr a prblem hre?" h askd, hndz on hiz taser.

"ieah! h sotl mi kinf, tehr waz a trhe-est rite hir and thr'z onlie 2 on teh tbal, s?e"

t

h pckeper frwned. "rmeovnig wpnz frum teh gynmasum iz puinshbl bi bna." h trunde tu teh boi frum 9. "wahtz' ur sid of teh stri, sno?"

h srhugegd. "udnon, i waz jsut mndng mi own bsuinsez wehn al of a sdudne seh strted sceramng bldi mrudre abut mssng a kinf. hnoeslt, i thnk it mght b dat 1 undr her blet, thugh."

lked dwon, and tu mi srpris, teh mssng kinf waz rite tehr. how did h silp it undr mi blet wthut m noticign?

"wl, mstr slvd," siad teh pckeper, wlkng aw.

"z idne,d" teh boi frum 9 siad, gviign m sli wnik bfor satlknig off.

nahm setaveln, 17- dsitrcit 6 feamle

y grbbed a snadwcih glml frum teh crat and addd it tu mi tari. trukie and swsz on ry. jsut liek teh lnch i had befre...

cohkde bak a sob, rmmbrng teh wrst dai of mi lif. teh dai i raeliezd dat i waz ging tu dy wthut eevr fndng a boifrient.

i liad mi haed on teh tbal and strted cyrign in ernst. y did it hev tu b m? y waz teh wrld so crel? y did mi prtner hev tu b so ulgy?

had onlie ben cyrign fer a mniute bfor i flet smoeno dbbng mi fac wtih a npakni. it waz teh gril frum twelve

.

"her," seh siad, hndng m a npakni "i thught yu mght ned diz. i'm jlia, bi teh wya."

accepetd teh npakni and belw mi nos luodil. "thankz, i'm nahm."

sh palcde her tari on teh tbal and sild itno teh saet arcozs frum m. "soem siutaton w'er in huh?"

"tl m abut it," i graned "yu konw wat teh wrst prat iz? i dnt eevn hev a bofyrind bak hom tu msiz me".

so? m niethre," seh replie.d

"wht? but yu'r so eoxtci and nik-lukng!" i blrted out. it waz tru, wtih her drak hiar, geri eyz and oilv sikn seh waz strkngli pretti

.

"wha?" seh lghed "no, mi lkuz ar cmon az drit wer i koem frum. yu wuld b cnsdred eoxtci in twlv tohuhg, no 1 hez red hiar and freckles."

"but sitl, how koem yu dnt hev a boyfriend?"

"wel, i spupso i'tz bceasu teh 1 dat i'v eevr wnet on waz so dsstruz dat i dcided not tu dat ani mur untl i fund teh rite person."

"uh wat happend?" i askd, buoncnig up and dwon in mi saet. "spl!" aynthnig tu tak mi mnid off mi imnnt dum.

"alrght, "" seh gav m a reuflu siml "so w wer btoh thrten, and in dsitrcit 12 thr'z onlie 1 palc tu go on dtaz and tahtz' a laki caf in teh hob- our balk mrakte. so w sit dwon, ordr a bwol of suop bceasu i'tz teh onlie thng on teh mneu and strt tlkng. i thught it waz ging wel untl h excused hmslf tu go tu teh bathrm."

wnicde, teh old din and dtch. i'v onlie exprncd dat a hndred tms.

"th nxet thng i kenw, teh blez wer snded and evron waz sceramng abut a riad and pckng up. i ran otusdi tu teh bthrum tu fnid him, onlie tu dsicoevr dat h waz teh 1 dat tpipde off teh cpitol officail. apprntl h waz so dsepeart tu dtch m dat h waz wliign tu sel out al teh vndrz at teh hbo," seh confessed.

"aww, jlia, h'ez jsut a jrek who dsn't dseevr yuo," i siad sympathetkal, pttng her on teh shoulter.

sh sgihde. "i konw, but h waz scuh a nic gui dat i ddint' c it coming."

suddenli, teh bel singalng teh end of lnch sountet.

"oh wiat! um, jlui,a" i siad shli "druign teh gmaz. i wn't kil anbd. i cn't. and i get teh fleign yu'r teh sam. so wuld yu liek tu tri tu sitk tgoetehr and..."

"r yu aksign m tu ali wtih yuo?"

ndodde. hnoeslt, seh waz so sewt and jded, seh rmeinedd m of mi bst firedn ayna and i cuold'nt halp but fnid her trustworthy.

"alright," seh siad wtih a saml siml "suonzd liek a plna."

w dcided tu sitk wtih teh sruviavl sattinoz fer teh rset of teh atferunn and strted wtih teh psnz stton. w wer btoh euqail hopeless.

"district 6, yu'v deid fer teh tnth tiem, so hev yu dsitrcit 12," teh atetndnt declared.

"argh, diz iz impssbl," i graned "how cna anon mmoriz al teh sgnz and tstz in 3 days?"

"don't giv up alred naih,m" jlia cehwde her lip "i'tz onlie our frst tri. lt'z tri tu fnid a pttrn hir. hlaf of teh psnz cna b inidcaed bi slivre, c? teh onz dat aernt' etihre tsat btitre or eord teh skn."

oh min, i flet liek i waz bak in schl sutdynig fer a tset. i waz nver exctl top of teh clsz, or eevn teh mddl of teh clsz. aftr al, i waz ging tu fnid mi prnc cahrmnig so wat waz teh pint of scuhl?

y glnced at jlia who waz sutdynig teh croetc answrz wtih a frwn, and mi hart lrched. unlk m, sh'z nver smipil sat aorudn exepctng smoeno tu sav her. i spnt al mi lif wtng, and wtng, fer prnc cahrmnig tu sav m. but rali al i had ben doin waz lsoign teh ablt tu sav myslf.

"r yu radi tu giv it anther go?" seh asekd.

y straghtend mi shuoldrz. "yz, yea i a.m"


	14. Training Day 2

lstr cradoenl, 18- dsitrcit 1 mle

dbated on how i sohudl sohw-fof and askd fer a knfe-throwng atetndnt. seh wlakde in and hrulde kinf aftr kinf at m. i grbbed a spar and twrled it csul in mi hnad, ctachnig al her knvz in teh shft. i gav mi spar a vciuz twst, csng al her knvz tu fli bak at her, pnnng her aginst teh wal.

skr: 9

tira cratre, 18- dsitrcit 1 feamle

y wlakde in, pled a swrd frum teh rak and askd tu deul 2 attndntz at onc. i won handily.

score: 9

g

ason lgum, 18- dsitrcit 2 mael

no 1 cna lfit wghtz liek gstn!" i bsted, bnch perssnig thr-ffti. "no 1 cna clmb liek gstn!" i bsted, bakk-flipping up teh cilmbnig wal. "no 1 cna suht liek gstn!" i bsted, shtng a bls-e and tehn spilttng teh frst aorw in hlaf wtih a sceodn soht. tehn i farted

.

scor: 10

clir mckenz, 18- dsitrcit 2 feamle

y sleecetd a shni touble-heatet ax and askd tu deul smultaneousl wtih a swrodsan, an aexmna, and a separamn. tehi suoruned m and i qckl dsiaremd teh swrodsan, garbbnig hiz swrd in md-ir. usng teh falt of mi ax az a sihedl aginst teh sprman'z rach, i out-maneuvered teh aexmna wtih mi swrd and tehn slshed teh separ'mz spar in hlaf wtih mi ax.

scr: 1

0

zoen tahtcehr, 18- dsitrcit 4 mle

grbbed a dmui and spared it throgh teh btotmo, rmoved teh spar, and mnted it in dmoinnac. "ugh ugh ugh yaeh, wh'z ur ddad?y" i pantet.

"kan yu plz kep diz saf fer wrk?" a gaemmaer kald.

"fn, fne," i sgihde, garbbnig vriuz wpnz and dstring dumies

.

scor: 9

jssamn geri, 17- dsitrcit 4 feamle

y brught a swrd oevr tu teh caomufag stton and set msyefl tu wrok piantnig btoh mi bdoi and teh swrd tu mtch teh sotn wal bheidn m. wehn i waz fniisehd i askd fer an atetndnt wtih ani waepno spceiati. a separamn entered teh rum and lked aorudn in cofnuson. i wiatde untl h wlakde psat m and strk out mi arm, hldng mi swrd aginst hiz nekc.

"y wni," i siad softli

.

scor: 8

niham setaveln, 17- dsitrcit 6 feamle

y strted up teh psnz smltion nevrouli, cehcknig and dubl cehcknig mi answrz. i mnaged tu fniihs wthut ding onc and wlakde up tu teh frst aid stton. aftr a qiuk assssmnt of teh dmui, i cut off teh ifnecetd bit and drssed teh wound.

skore: 4

deerk wlakre, 17- dsitrcit 8 mle

askd fer an atetndnt tu werslt. w strted criclnig ecah othr in teh rnig, sziign up 1 anther. i wdened mi eyz and pnted psat hiz sohuledr. "hei isn't that..."

h maed teh msitka of lkuign oevr hiz sohuledr and i salmde him tu teh flur.

skore: 7

jrmah dpipre, 17- dsitrcit 9 mle

skdded itno teh gynmasum, amlots flaign falt on mi fac. "cna i hev a vlounetr frum teh auidene?" i gsapde otu.

o

n of teh gmmkerz srhugegd and stpped dwon frum teh balkoni.

onk i cuagth mi beraht, i gav teh flow a twrl and snet him aawi wtih a psuh tu hiz bak. wehn h waz bak in hiz chir i pled out hiz wlet, handkrkhif, cfuf ilerminaty, ti pin, and a nked pcitru of fninki odir frum mi pcktz. i pnted tu hiz bak and h twsted aorudn, reevalng a kinf i had trheaedd throgh hiz jcakte tu teh rset of teh gamemakers.

score: 6

a

ndea mur, 15- dsitrcit 11 fmal

fuk m, i dnt konw how tu du aynthnig! i glnced at teh a-lmla taem of gmmkerz and got an ieda.

hmed a slutir tun az i wggled sductvl out of mi klothes.

"he byoz, du yu liek wat yu se?" i purd.

the glnced at ecah othr unkomfortabli. "sri, evron hir iz gya," smoeno cled ou.t

el, fukk.

skore: 1

juil hil, 15- dsitrcit 12 fml

bi teh tiem i wlakde in al teh gmmkerz lked exahused and radi tu go hom. not wntng tu kep dem ani lnogre, i hruide throgh teh psnz stton and teh obstcl course

.

"thak yu fer ur konsderaton," i siad ploitle wtih a curtsey.

score: 4


	15. Training Day 3

jreemaih dpipre, 17- dsitrcit 9 mal

"ur girpz' solpip and ur cntr iz off blaanec," rsometr brakde, "wahtz' rul nmubre 34?"

tihgteed mi girp on mi swrd and shfted mi wiegth tu mi bak leg. "porpre from and tcehnqi ar teh differnc btewne lif and daet,h" i rctd.

had onlie gon tu tarinnig on teh frst dai, and dat waz jsut tu stal a bnch of wpnz tu prctic wtih rsometr in mi rum. frum mrnng tu nght i'v ben prctsing prctcli nno-sotp and mmrzing hnudrdez of her crer rluz, not in thir nuemrial ordr but in teh ordr tehi cam up in our practiec.

"hi lve," i grnted wehn her swrd clshed aginst min "wahtz' rul nmubre 1?"

"dn't wroi abut it, it dsn't appl tu yuo." seh lwered her swrd and wped teh swat off her borw. "larihgt, lt'z tak a brk."

y grbbed mi soprzt bverag and tuk a lnog drnk. bilmie, fer teh psat few dyaz i'v ben sing a wohl othr sid of rsometr, qiut a nsti sohk tu fnid out how bssi seh culd be

.

"ei dip, cna i ask yu something?"

"sur lov."

"tl m abut ur faml."

put dwon mi bttl solwil and trunde tu fac hr.

"what? i'v tlod yu alred, mi prentz deid wehn i waz 9 so i endd up in teh cmounti hom. i hted dat palc so mcuh dat i strted slpng in teh bak rum of a gym untl teh ownr fund m. i bgegde him tu let m sati in exchng fer doin odd cook and h onlie tuk m in bceasu h waz sik of scurbbng teh tltz. evnetuli, h tuk a sihn tu m and cnsdred m prat of hiz fmaiil, and i bgan claign him ucnl sid and h tuagth m soem of hiz mur shdi wyaz of mkaign a lving." teh li sild off mi tngu easily.

"that'z blshit. wahtz' rul nmubre 15?"

sgihde. "wtch popl craeflu and maek not of evri nanc untl yu cna c wehn tehyr' ling bi thir te.l"

sh ndodde. "i'v nticed dat yu awlazy duk ur haed jsut teh slgihtst bit tu teh rite wehneevr yu'r ling. not soemthng popl cna tel if i'tz teh frst tiem tehyv' sen yu but i'v wtched yu li tu mnai tmiz tu not knwo."

y sgihde agn. "du w rali hev tu du diz nwo?" i askd.

" tlod yu y i hat teh cpitol, i'tz onlie fiar yu tel m teh trth abut ur fmily." seh wlakde oevr tu teh scrn and ordered tea and cohcoalt bsicutiz. in lsez tahn a mniute, if appeaerd hot and setamnig on intrcatl pattered chnia.

y puorde msyefl a cup and addd a spnful of sgar. "alright luev, i spupso yu dseevr tu konw teh truth."

"then begin."

wher du i eevn bgin? "mi dd'z nam iz wlfred dpipre and mi mm'z iz mragaert dppr," i siad solwil. "i aslo hev an oldr sistur, ctaarni, but sh'z mraide and hez her own fmaiil now. w lved alright, in a tw-bdrum falt in teh lwr-ast end bceasu btoh mi prentz wrokde az schulteachers."

"wait, so tehyr' sitl ailv?e" seh nterupted.

y ndodde. "tehi wer, i maen sitl ar, vrei nic popl but i flet differnt frum dem, liek i ddint' bleogn. i awlazy tlod evron dat i waz adpted and tehi wuld acculy bleive m bceasu i luk nthng liek mi sistur. mi prentz' ieda of a gud tiem waz sttng at a dsek fer hurz, rdng bkuz and occasnal wrtng soemthng dwon. ctaarni lved it, but bkuz wer broign and i culd nver sit sitl fer lnog. i thught soemthng waz wrng wtih m bceasu i waz teh onlie 1 on btoh sdiz of teh fmaiil who hted schl and ddint' wanan tu b a tcher, untl i fund out abut mi mm'z brothur, teh balk sehp of teh famili."

"so ucnl sid iz acculy a buld relatiev?"

"z. nbooid lked tu tlak abut him, i onlie fund out abut him bi accidnet, wehn mi grandmthr cam tu vsit and metnioed dat seh saw her 'n-ogdu rtotne lzai fr-ladng tihevnig dvl-spawn' rrng drnk otusdi a pub at teh uppr-wst end. so i bgegde mi mum tu tel m abut him, and it trunde out sh'z ben ding tu tlak abut her onlie brothur who ran off wehn h waz sxitne tu sek hiz own fortune."

"wait, i thught ur ucnl sd'z gym iz in teh red?"

"evidentli h wsant' vrei sccssful in hiz gaol. aynwia, mum tlod m dat her brothur flnked amlots evri tset h tuk, waz a dsappontment tu mi grandprntz, and waz evnetuli expeled fer rnnng an ielgla gmablnig den at schl. seh maed him sem liek qiut teh chraacer, nckng teh hedmistrsz' kinckrez and stirngng dem on teh flgpol, senaknig alcohol in clsz, and 'broownig' mnei frum teh schl terasru and reutrnng teh laon wehn hiz bsuinsez shcezm pnande out. i dnno, myab seh mant fer him tu b a ctnari tal but i waz fscnted wtih diz mn."

"so yu ran aawi tehn tu fnid hm?"

"no, yu konw dsitrcit 9'z tu bik tu fnid a sngl presno on jsut a nam and a rpttion. i wiatde untl teh rpng, wehn mi sistur waz in teh fuortnez and i waz sitl tu yung tu b raepde. i tlod mi prentz i nded tu us teh bthrum and lked fer teh rakcetrz, tohs who tak btez on teh kdiz bing drwn, whspring oddz on thir agz and wich end of twon tehyr' frum. i fund him esaiil, bsed on phtus frum fmaiil abluzm and bgegde him tu tak m in. i waz suprried at how qckl h gav in, myab h unedrsud how i flet and kenw i waz bter off wtih him tahn wtih mi parents."

"your prentz ddint' objekt?"

"oh, tehi tred, tehi bgegde m tu koem bak but i waz hpper tahn i eevr waz wtih ucnl sid and tehi gav up aftr 2 yarz. mi sistur bcam a tcher az wel and mraide soem dad-brng bolk, anther skhultakhr and had a son. i scerelt cehk up on dem frum tiem tu tiem tu maek sur tehyr' alright, and i waz acculy palnnnig tu enrl yung isac in teh schl of tne-blez wehn h waz oldr, knid of crai on teh ucnl lgeaic, s?e"

s

h ndodde. "eah, i c, but i dnt undrstnd y yu kpet diz frum m al diz tiem, y al teh sekrky?"

srhugegd. "if i tlod yu teh trth yu wuld hev drgged m bak tu mi prentz, rite love?"

"ieah, i wuld hve," seh cuhckeld. "hloi carp luk at teh tiem! yu'r lat fer teh pirvta sessios!" seh ielped

.

"blui hel rsometr, if i get a zreo i'tz ur fual!t" i cled, rnnng fer teh stiars


	16. Private Sessions and Scores

lstr cradoenl, 18- dsitrcit 1 mle

dbated on how i sohudl sohw-fof and askd fer a knfe-throwng atetndnt. seh wlakde in and hrulde kinf aftr kinf at m. i grbbed a spar and twrled it csul in mi hnad, ctachnig al her knvz in teh shft. i gav mi spar a vciuz twst, csng al her knvz tu fli bak at her, pnnng her aginst teh wal.

skr: 9

tira cratre, 18- dsitrcit 1 feamle

y wlakde in, pled a swrd frum teh rak and askd tu deul 2 attndntz at onc. i won handily.

score: 9

g

ason lgum, 18- dsitrcit 2 mael

no 1 cna lfit wghtz liek gstn!" i bsted, bnch perssnig thr-ffti. "no 1 cna clmb liek gstn!" i bsted, bakk-flipping up teh cilmbnig wal. "no 1 cna suht liek gstn!" i bsted, shtng a bls-e and tehn spilttng teh frst aorw in hlaf wtih a sceodn soht. tehn i farted

.

scor: 10

clir mckenz, 18- dsitrcit 2 feamle

y sleecetd a shni touble-heatet ax and askd tu deul smultaneousl wtih a swrodsan, an aexmna, and a separamn. tehi suoruned m and i qckl dsiaremd teh swrodsan, garbbnig hiz swrd in md-ir. usng teh falt of mi ax az a sihedl aginst teh sprman'z rach, i out-maneuvered teh aexmna wtih mi swrd and tehn slshed teh separ'mz spar in hlaf wtih mi ax.

scr: 1

0

zoen tahtcehr, 18- dsitrcit 4 mle

grbbed a dmui and spared it throgh teh btotmo, rmoved teh spar, and mnted it in dmoinnac. "ugh ugh ugh yaeh, wh'z ur ddad?y" i pantet.

"kan yu plz kep diz saf fer wrk?" a gaemmaer kald.

"fn, fne," i sgihde, garbbnig vriuz wpnz and dstring dumies

.

scor: 9

jssamn geri, 17- dsitrcit 4 feamle

y brught a swrd oevr tu teh caomufag stton and set msyefl tu wrok piantnig btoh mi bdoi and teh swrd tu mtch teh sotn wal bheidn m. wehn i waz fniisehd i askd fer an atetndnt wtih ani waepno spceiati. a separamn entered teh rum and lked aorudn in cofnuson. i wiatde untl h wlakde psat m and strk out mi arm, hldng mi swrd aginst hiz nekc.

"y wni," i siad softli

.

scor: 8

niham setaveln, 17- dsitrcit 6 feamle

y strted up teh psnz smltion nevrouli, cehcknig and dubl cehcknig mi answrz. i mnaged tu fniihs wthut ding onc and wlakde up tu teh frst aid stton. aftr a qiuk assssmnt of teh dmui, i cut off teh ifnecetd bit and drssed teh wound.

skore: 4

deerk wlakre, 17- dsitrcit 8 mle

askd fer an atetndnt tu werslt. w strted criclnig ecah othr in teh rnig, sziign up 1 anther. i wdened mi eyz and pnted psat hiz sohuledr. "hei isn't that..."

h maed teh msitka of lkuign oevr hiz sohuledr and i salmde him tu teh flur.

skore: 7

jrmah dpipre, 17- dsitrcit 9 mle

skdded itno teh gynmasum, amlots flaign falt on mi fac. "cna i hev a vlounetr frum teh auidene?" i gsapde otu.

o

n of teh gmmkerz srhugegd and stpped dwon frum teh balkoni.

onk i cuagth mi beraht, i gav teh flow a twrl and snet him aawi wtih a psuh tu hiz bak. wehn h waz bak in hiz chir i pled out hiz wlet, handkrkhif, cfuf ilerminaty, ti pin, and a nked pcitru of fninki odir frum mi pcktz. i pnted tu hiz bak and h twsted aorudn, reevalng a kinf i had trheaedd throgh hiz jcakte tu teh rset of teh gamemakers.

score: 6

a

ndea mur, 15- dsitrcit 11 fmal

fuk m, i dnt konw how tu du aynthnig! i glnced at teh a-lmla taem of gmmkerz and got an ieda.

hmed a slutir tun az i wggled sductvl out of mi klothes.

"he byoz, du yu liek wat yu se?" i purd.

the glnced at ecah othr unkomfortabli. "sri, evron hir iz gya," smoeno cled ou.t

el, fukk.

skore: 1

juil hil, 15- dsitrcit 12 fml

bi teh tiem i wlakde in al teh gmmkerz lked exahused and radi tu go hom. not wntng tu kep dem ani lnogre, i hruide throgh teh psnz stton and teh obstcl course

.

"thak yu fer ur konsderaton," i siad ploitle wtih a curtsey.

score: 4


	17. Interview Training

nahm setaveln, 17- dsitrcit 6 fmal

"s, tel uz, wat mtoivtaz yuo?" ceasra asekd.

y clcked teh puas bton. "k jlia, ur trun, wat mtoivtaz yu?"

"mm," seh wirnkeld her nos "mi ynger brothur i gesz? bceasu i wanan tu b aorudn tu set a gud eaxmlp fer him... oh i dnt konw. wat did teh gril frum 3 sya?"

clcked teh pali buttn.

"m vriuz work-in-progressz bak hom. aomugn othr tihnzg, i waz dvlping a lpstik dat culd chng clor wtih mud, but i gesz i cna fniihs it aftr mi vctr prat,y" seh siad wtih a sli wnk.

thr waz a mrumru of itnerset in teh audenke.

"oh dat waz a rali gud answr," jlia siad wtih a sigh.

"eh, it wsa," i siad enivouli. how did tehi mnag tu koem up wtih scuh wtti rseposnz on teh sopt? i culd braeil satmre out a choernet rspns wehn i waz flsuteed, wat waz i ging tu du wehn i waz bing kross-examned in frnt of evron in teh wrld? i sgihde and rched fer anther galzde sgar cuike.

y waz sttng kross-lggd on jli'z bed nxet tu her wtih an aari of cpitol deilcaiz srtenw aorudn uz. w dcided tu prctic fer teh intrvwz tgoetehr bi r-watchng teh inetrvew sgmnt of psat gmaz and drlng ecah othr. i had a fleign dat soemthng liek diz waz our mntrz' job, but bceasu btoh our mntrz ar cruenlt inkapakitatet (wth buz and mrphling) at teh mmoetn, w dcided tu tak tihnzg in our own hnds.

thz waz acculy qiut fun, it rmeinedd m of mi slpeovrz wtih ayna wer w wuld wtch cpitol darmza and mmic thir rdclouz accentz wihl mnuchnig on ppcrn. ayna, i thught wtih a pnag. i wnodre wat seh waz doin now, waz seh cyrign oevr lsoign her bst firedn? or pryng fevrenli dat seh ddint' hev tu? i fdigeetd wtih teh cronre of jli'z dvet anixouli. i wanan tu win, i rali du, but dat manz wshng dat evron els wil dy, inlcudng mi new frient.

"hei jlia, wat du yu thnk hpens wehn thr'z 2 trbtz lfet and tehi rfus tu kil ecah othr? i askd. i'v acculy nver sen a gam wer teh fnal 2 wer frum teh sam ailacn and uwnilnig tu bteria ecah othr.

"th gmmkerz porbalb blst 1 of dem syk-hgih so tehi cna hev thir vctr," seh siad grml.

y sgihde. i thught s.

jla grbbed teh rmot and fast-forwarded tu teh nxet tribut.e

"wht sklz ar yu ging tu brng tu teh feil?d" ceasra askd wtih a wid siml tu teh shkng twlv-ar old boi sttng arcozs frum hm.

suddenl a suor tsat ros tu mi muth and i flet liek trhownig up.

"nahm, ar yu oky?" jlia askd in cncrn.

suhk mi haed. "no, i'm nto," i siad shkl "bceasu teh trth iz dat i dnt hev aynthnig tu brng tu teh feld and i'm porbalb ging tu b 1 of teh frst onz tu de."

"that'z not tru, yu konw ur psnz and frst aid az wel az msot of teh othr sruviavl sikl,s" seh begn.

"nt aynmro tahn al teh othr trbtz, i hev no spcal sklz jlia, i'm uesless!" mi eyz strted tu stng wtih tars.

"n nahm, dnt sai tht," jlia siad frimil, garbbnig mi shuoldrz "" evreybdi hez soemthng tu brng tu teh feld, thnk! wat did yu us tu du dsitrcit 6"?

y

hiccuped. "aftr schl i wrokde at teh atuo prtz factory..."

"what did yu d?o"

"

slodeerd teh car druz tu teh frmz, but oh wat doz it mtatre? i'tz not liek teh hnugre gmaz iz ging tu b soem tur-soltering cntst wer teh fstst assmblrz wni!" i brst ot.

thr waz an awkwrd pause.

"pfft..." jlia tred tu hid her snckring bheidn her hand.

"'m sori nahm, dat waz treilb of m i shuold't hev luaghde," seh beagn.

y flet msyefl smlng, and bfor i culd halp it i waz luaghnig tu. i dnt konw y, it wsant' fnni at al, but i gesz w'er btoh so nrvuz abut teh intrvwz and mur prssngli, pertifed of ding in teh gmaz dat w aernt' atcign snesilb. thr'z soemthng thraputc abut a gud lugh tohuhg, and wehn our ggigzl fniail deid dwon i waz fleign bter tahn i hev fer a lnog tim.

"wht did yu us tu du in dsitrcit 12 jlui?a" i askd curiously.

"other tahn schl, nthng mcuh. w aernt' aolwde tu wrok untl w'er 18 so i spnt msot of mi fre tiem in teh librar.i"

"ww, tahtz' lcki, in dsitrcit 6 w hev tu strt wrkng foru-hur sihfzt aftr schl wehn w'er 10, so thr'z not a lot of fre tiem fer u.s"

s

h suhk her haed. "no, yu'r teh lcki ons," seh croecetd "evreybdi i konw wuld luev tu b abl tu wrok and cotnriut anther incm tu thir fmaiil, it wuld b a lot bter tahn sttng aorudn ding of strvton, but i'tz ilgl," seh sghd.

y ddint' konw dat. i ddint' konw mcuh abut teh othr ditsritz othr tahn wat w'er tuagth in schl, wich waz braeil mur tahn wer tehi wer lcated on teh map and thir dsitrcit tard. it sdudeln maed snes y dsitrcit 12 awlazy lked so lsitlsez and baetne dwon druign thir raepignz, tehyr' satrvnig. i spupoesd dat jlia ddint' konw mcuh abut dsitrcit 6 etihre and mght b criuz. so i tlod hr.

tlod her abut teh radz and sbuwia ssytme and how yu cuold'nt get anwher on fut. i tlod her abut wrkng in fcatoirz assmblng craz no 1 in our dsitrcit wil eevr dirv. 6 hurz of schl, tehn a 4 huor shft doin teh sam thng, in mi cas satbbnig hot mtal throgh 2 lyaezr of mtal oevr and oevr amlots evri sngl dai. how mi hndz uesd tu beld untl tehi scbbed oevr and deevloed clalosuz. how lif waz so dul dat yu cuold'nt halp but fnataisz and dyadraem abut mak-blv tu get throgh ur shft. in dsitrcit 6, yu had tu fght tu sati psitiv and optmstc, teh aletraiv waz tu fal itno dprsson and tehn trun tu moprhlng liek i'v sen tu mnai popl, inlcudng mi mntrz du. it waz a msierbal eixstnec, yu culd tel bi thir slow, sggng sikn and lehtaric exprssnz dat tehyv' jsut gven up on lif. but i waz nver liek dat tehn, and i'm not ging tu b liek dat now. bceasu eevn tohuhg i'm ging itno teh hnugre gmaz wer amlots evreybdi i'v met in teh psat 3 dyaz iz ging tu kil m, i dnt wanan tu d.

wanan tu liv.


	18. Interviews

imoprtnt atuho'rz nte: i a few idaz plnned out but i ned mur. aslo, tia, gsatno, and zoen ar fliezr who hev no chnc of wnnng so tehi wn't get pv'z. othr tahn dat, i hven't dcided on a vcitro yet so itz up fer grbz. vot on mi pl.

nahm setaveln, 17- dsitrcit 6 feamle

y sturgged tu kep mi braekfst dwon az i sohweerd and claned mi tteh. mi stlst did mi hiar in mi usal 2 barizd. tehn teh coltzh airvde, teh sam fer evri tirbtu. diz yaerz' unfrm lkuz alright, lgegignz, tan torusrez, a tnic and a sutrid brwn blet. teh btuz, wron oevr sknitiht sckz, ar bter tahn i culd hev hped fer. sfot lther wtih a flxbl rbubre sol and terazd, gud fer rnnng. wehn i'm fniisehd mi stlst pled out mi empt prus dat had onc hled cinnamon.

"sori daer, h ddint' clar teh rveiwe bard. teh gmmkerz thught it wuld b ufnari if yu alred strted out wtih a surc of fut."

"what?! cnnmon'z not fdu!" i siad indignantly.

"y konw dar," seh sgihde, pttng her mniiautr pdul zpipde insd her own prus "but yu konw teh gmmkerz cna b scuh sutbbron stck-n-th mduz. ah wel, thr'z nthng tu du but wiat fer teh ca.l"

oh no, i waz hpoign tu hev mi lcki cninaomn wtih m druign teh gmaz. wel, myab not so lcki snic i waz raepde aynwia. nrvusnsz sped itno tror az i antcpatd wat iz tu koem. i culd b daed, falt-uot daed in an huor. not eevn. bfor i kenw it, a cul fmal vioc waz annncng dat it waz tiem fer luanhc. i wlakde oevr tu teh cricualr mtal palt. a glsz clyinedr lwered aorudn m and bgan tu rs.

i'm not radi fer diz, who culd psosilb b radi fer this?!

klair mckenz, 18- dsitrcit 2 fmal

man waz i eevr radi fer diz. i'v spnt 12 yarz of mi lif tarinnig fer diz and i cn't wiat tu get in on teh action.

jessamin geri, 17- dsitrcit 4 female

avoit atcino and run aawi frum teh buldbtah. hid untl teh craezr tak ecah othr out. tehn shwo dem wat i'v gt.

drk wlakre, 17- dsitrcit 8 mle

an't no crer but i'l put up a hel of a fght.

andrea mur, 15- dsitrcit 11 fmal

fuk m! i dnt eevn konw how tu fght, teh onlie wai i'l win iz if i get lucky!

jeremiah dpipre, 17- dsitrcit 9 ml

semz liek mi lcukz' fniail run out. ah wel, i'v don al i culd, lt'z maek it a gud 1 eh?

jl hil, 15- dsitrcit 12 femle

mtt, i'l win fer yu, i promis.e

lusr cradoenl, 18- dsitrcit 1 mael

om, dad, ar yu wtachnig? cuas ur sn'z gnna b mkaign hstr.

flet teh mtal palt pshng m out of teh clyinedr, itno teh oepn ar. fer a mmoetn, mi eyz ar dzzled bi teh birgth snulihgt and i'm cosnciuz of a gntl berz and teh seml of swat and h.

then i hard teh leegndri anonuner, caluduiz tmplsmth az hiz vioc bmed al aorudn us.

"ladz and getnlean, let teh sxt-nnth hnugre gmaz bgn!"

y lcikde mi lpiz and sruveeyd teh arna. tu mi lfet waz a fuontian wer wter gshng out of a sotn loinz' muth. tu mi rite waz a strw dmui wtih a blu'se- pnted on it. w'er on a falt stretch of gorudn, a plin of hard-packd drit. no terz, no grsz, no nthng. bheidn m tehr waz a wal. in fcat, w wer suoruned bi 4 wlaz, teh gmmkerz bxed uz in

!

jst az i waz tihnknig dat diz wuld b teh fstst gmaz in hnugre gmaz hstr, 1 bi 1, sveral druz swng oepn wtih a clng. i cuold'nt c teh insd frum wer i waz satndnig, but az i carnde mi nek uwpadr, i nticed teh iocnci battlmntz. diz yaer, teh arna waz a cstl.

y trunde mi atetnton tu teh crncpia, or lak of. diz yaer, teh wpnz wer arnged naetil on rckz in teh cntr of teh corutyrd. othr sppliz wer srtenw aorudn, thir vlau dcrsing teh frther tehi ar frum teh wpnz. onlie a few stpz frum mi fet lai a laof of brad, but frther in lai an entrire stffed trukie, sitl ppng-hot, evdiened bi teh aormaitc somk wftng frum itz bd.

not dat it mttrz tu m, i'm a crer, mi gaol waz teh set of trhownig sepazr in teh hart of teh 'kornkopi', teh fud wuld sitl b wtng aftr teh buldbtah. i tuk a luk aorudn, mi ailz wer nwohre tu b sen. teh gmmkerz wer awlazy sur tu palc trbtz in an ailacn tgoetehr az far frum ecah othr az pssbl so teh trbtz ar frocde tu fnid thir ailz frst bfor rnnng aawi. it onlie wrkz out bter fer teh craezr tohuhg, w cna cver mur gorudn if w'er srpeda ot.

not teh trbtz on etihre sid of m, teh boi frum 6 and teh gril frum 9. esai kliz, i dnt eevn ned a waepno i culd porbalb sanp thir nckz wtih mi bar hndz, but wat knid of shwo wuld dat b? i wiatde fer teh gnog tu rnig out and maed a mad dsah fer teh weapons.

gaston waz teh frst 1 tehr, h grbbed a bow and a qiuvre of arwz. h fred a tripl-salv and a cupl of trbtz wnet dwon. i grbbed a spar and hrulde it at teh boi frum 6. it wnet rite throgh teh cntr of hiz chst and nialde him tu teh gorudn. h ddint' dy rite aawi, but h'el beld out bfor teh end of teh buldbtah. i grbbed anther spar and flet smoeno garb it bak. i trunde aorudn in annoynac and tu mi srpris, cam fac tu fac wtih teh boi frum twelve.

honestli, how stepid du yu hev tu b tu pik a fght wtih a crer in teh frckin' buldbtah? no wnodre dsitrcit 12 hsant' had a vcitro in amlots tewnit yarz, etihre thir mneto'rz gviign out blshit advc or tehi hev soem knid of prblem usptariz. a bald appeaerd throgh hiz chst and h cghed up buld, reelasng teh spar and flaign teh ground.

"thz iz amlots tu esy," tia grnnd.

dcukde az an ax whrled psat mi haed, bryng istefl in teh bak of teh gril frum nn.

"up, tu eays."

w fuogth bak tu bak untl teh lsat tirbtu dsappard throgh teh druz and r-grped wtih our ales.

"hw mnai did w gte?" mckenz askd, wpiign teh swat off her forehead.

"1,2,3-" tia strted tu cunt teh bdiz bfor teh frst cnanno sundd.

hard a luod slpahs and trunde twardz teh fuontian tu c a balk cannonal ebnededd in teh loinz' haed. huh? wer did dat koem from?

another cnanno snded and w lked up tu c 1 hrutlnig rite at uz! w dov out of teh wai az it dorv itno istefl itno teh gorudn ceratnig a saml cartre. hloi siht! if dat had hit uz w wuld b ded!

"guz, i thnk teh gmmkerz ar tyrign tu tel uz soemthng, lt'z get teh hel out of hre," i yled rnnng up teh satizr tu 1 of teh druz. tehi awlazy wiat fer teh kliezr tu dsprs bfor coelctng teh buldbtah bdiz but jez, giv uz soem tim!

undr teh sfaeit of teh druwia, w wtched cnnnbalz drpped 1 bi 1, smeinlg frum teh ski itno teh corutyrd. w wnicde az 1 lnadde on top of a daed bdoi, wtachnig it brst oepn and spri buld and gtuz everywhere.

finali, teh lsat cnanno rnag and it waz silent.

"how mnai waz tht?" tia asked.

"twelve," gsatno asnweerd. tehn h farted.

mckenzi tntatvl slpped dwon teh satizr and cnted teh cannonbals.

"he'z rite, thr'z twlv bals dwon hir and, oh shit!"

"whatz worn?g" i asked.

"there'z nthng lft!" seh exlcaied "teh cnnnbalz detsroed al teh wpnz and stuff!"

w ran bak dwon tu teh buldbtah tu cehk. teh reaminng wpnz wer mngled byeodn rpeari aftr a cannonal had lnadde smcak-ab in teh mddl of teh rak and teh rset of teh sppliz wer in smilar sahp. wat wer teh gmmkerz plyng at? did tehi wanan uz tu los? non of uz kenw jak siht abut sruviavl, w wer cuontnig on lviign off teh sppliz at teh crncpia, dman i!t

o"h diz smipil wn't do," tia wailed.

suddenli, a nxiuz odur fled teh corutyrd and mi eyz bgan tu water.

"gaston!" w al shuted and trunde tu hm.

"what? i'tz not me," h srhugegd. tehn h frtd.

y wirnkeld mi nos, dat doz seml differnt, but if it wsant' him, tehn wat waz diz gaz? wel wahteevr it waz, it porbalb wsant' gud. w ran bak itno teh cstl, teh dur slmng bheidn uz az w did s.

"wel," mckenz pnatde "obivouli teh gmmkerz dnt liek teh craezr diz yaer. wat did yu gyuz mnag tu garb frum teh bludbaht?"

nn of uz had thught tu garb aynthnig, al w wer cryng waz our wpnz dat w had uesd. i had a sngl trhownig spar, tia had a swrd, gsatno had a bow and arwz, and mckenz had a trhownig ax. bsaicla, w wer skrewet.

"ok, k, nbooid pnai,c" mckenz siad, pcaign bak and frth "w'ev got sopnsroz, lt'z c wat our mntrz cna sned us."

w lked at teh clng hpoeflu, exepctng teh paarchtz tu mtraliz throgh it but nthng kame.

"tamn," i sgihde "gesz w'er on our onw."

dnno, myab w shuold't b so suprried, teh craezr hev ben on a wnnng srteka snic teh 6n2d hnugre gmaz. eonbair, glsz, cshmer, fninki, loyn, essecn, rmanuz... teh adinc iz porbalb sik of teh sam popl wnnng oevr and oevr. w'er trined and srtogn, but wthut porpre fud and wpnz, teh plyng feld bceozm a lot mur level.

right now, i'tz aynon'ez gam.


	19. Final Night

onc agn, imoprtnt a/n! i ned a bter ttil fer diz stri, cna yu gyuz sggst soem? it ndez tu b rlated tu teh arna, teh hnugre gmaz and teh nmubre 69. aslo i ned idaz on wat hpens in teh arna and sht.

onc agn evrytink iz at mi dscrton, but dnt srtezs dat ur ieda suonzd stepid or i wn't tak yu seirouli. i accepetd gsatno az a tirbtu fer fckz sak, and h'ez acculy 1 of mi fvaouirt characters.

clair mckenz, 18- dsitrcit 2 female

after teh atnhme, w fled bak bak itno teh tarinnig cntr lbbi and otno teh elevators.

"wel mi inetrvew wnet graet, how did yu fel abut yuor?s" gsatno raorde. tehn h farted

.

"stuf it," i grnted, pshng him out of mi wai and puondnig teh cols bttn.

y hat dat ceasra flckrman, evreybdi tihnzk h'ez so fnni and so nic, but min, dat gy'z a pirk. h spnt al nght pckng on m but maed al teh othr trbtz luk gud, baisde muhc?

mi bad mud cotnined al teh wai up tu mi apratmnt untl i oepnde teh dur.

"surprise!"

wait, wat? i blnked in confusion.

"it'z so nic tu fniail met yuo!" mrz. wrabukcz cred, envlpng m in a hug. i naeril ggagde at her over-powering folrla perfume.

"you'r eevn mur beuatiul in prsn!" mr. wrabukcz bmed, garbbnig mi hnad and shkng it vgrusli. ykiz, i thught dsitrcit 2 had soem prti srtogn hadnshkz, but tehi had nthng on hm.

"what ar yu gyuz doin hre?" i askd, tehi fniail rleeaesd m. i had rceeievd tnoz of phtus of dem and in presno tehi lked rali... old. it waz clar dat tehi had soem wrok don, but not naeril az mcuh az ceasra flckrman. wihl ceasra lked liek a cmplet frak teh wrabukcz wren't arfadi tu hev a few wrnklz and geri hars.

"h, w got spcal prmsson tu vsit, and aslo tu tak yu out tu dninre, how doz sshy sount?"

"wow, rali? sshy suonzd graet, but cna w hev stak instad? i gtta get dat prtin fer dem gian.s" i felxde mi bcep az prf.

"oh of curs, aynthnig yu wanan dar!" tehi chrpd.

w wnet bak dwon tu teh lbbi and tred tu wlak out teh durs.

"nuh uh hnoe,y" teh pckeper at teh gat siad "no trbtz byeodn diz pint, no exceptions."

"but w hev officail prmsson frum teh prseidnt hmslf, se?" mr. wrabukcz pled out teh lrgst satk of bliz i'v eevr sen and slpped it itno her jackt.

th pckeper hesitated.

"com on, i vlntred fer diz, yu thnk rali thnk i'm ging tu maek a run fer it?" i tpapde mi fut impatiently.

"alright," seh rleenetd "but b bak bfor mrnng."

w brded teh wrabukcz' lmiouisn wich waz wtng fer uz otusdi and zpipde off.

a

t teh rstrant i wiatde smoeno tu koem tak our ordr, but teh wrabukcz sohwde m how tu ordr throgh elctrnc tbltz mnted on teh tbal. diz wai, yu culd c al teh vrtionz and ask teh stff tu prsnliz teh fak out of ur ordr. i ordered a mdm-rar rib ey stak wtih spci tahy derssnig wtih a sunny-id up fred egg on top and maoynnis az wel az a gradne slad tpopde wtih mac and cehs on teh sid. if yu tred tu pul dat in dsitrcit 2 teh wtrz wuld kik ur asz out teh dr.

"u dnt konw how excited w wer wehn w saw yu voulntr," mrz. wrabukcz began.

"we'v ben tleign al our frendz dat our duaghetr waz ging itno teh gmaz diz yaer. porudset dddi on teh bolk rite hre," mr. wrabukcz baemde, piontnig hiz tuhmzb at hmslf prudl.

blshed and a wram fleign srpeda frum mi chst, and porbalb not jsut frum teh win w jsut hat.

growing up, i nver had a ftahre. it waz prti cmon wer i koem frum, not a lot of gyuz liek tu sitk aorudn onc a gril getz kncked up. so mi mom riasde m hrslf, aftr wrkng 12 huor dyaz at teh birk fctr. mi eraliset cihlduhd mmoriz wer sttng qetl wtih mi rgagde tyoz, plyng bi msyefl, wtng fer mom tu koem hom. smoetmiz seh nver did, seh waz msot lkieil psasde out at wahteevr pub seh lked tu drnk at aftr wrok. aynwia, seh bcam pergnnat agn and wehn i waz 6, mi sistur lcui waz bron. it waz teh hpapiset dai of mi lif, i waz excited dat i wuld fniail hev smoeno els tu pali wtih and i culd sotp fleign aoln. mom dcided tu go rite bak tu wrok so i lrned how tu fed and chng bbai lc.

but shrtl aftr, soemthng srtagn hpapend tu mom. seh strted cmplanng abut stomkh-khz and rfused tu eat. seh stpped ging tu wrok, and seh cuold'nt affodr tu c a dcotro. seh deid in a wek. acocrdng tu teh croner, seh had soem knid of rar dsiesa, and it tor her aprt frum teh insd. at teh end of teh mnth, teh lnadlrod kcikde uz out and siezde our pssssnz in bakc-rnt. i waz onlie 6, and teh sol caertaer of a sceramng bbai, i ddint' konw wat tu du. i strted wlkng, i ddint' car wer, anwher jsut tu get lcui tu sotp cring.

w endd up at teh trin stton. i chnged her daipre in teh pbulci bthrum, and sttled on teh bnch fer teh nght. az i waz flaign aslp, i waz tihnknig how i waz lcki dat it waz smer so it waz wram eonuhg tu selp otusdi. mi hiar waz cut shrt bak tehn so i lked liek a boi who waz jsut ging a bit wlid druign teh hloidyaz. i rali ddint' wanan tu go tu teh athrtiz bceasu w wuld b tken itno fsotre car wer m and lcui wer crtin tu b splt up

.

wen i wok up, a srtagn min waz sttng nxet tu m, wtachnig us.

"hl son, wat ar yu doin her?"

"nn of ur buisnes," i snpped, garbbnig lcui and wlkng wlkng aawi. seh strted cyrign and i ddint' hev ani frml lfet, or ani mnei tu bui smoe.

sgihde and trunde bak. "hei msitre, cna yu sapr a cupl of dolrs?"

t mi srpris, h pled out hiz wlet and hnadde m a tewnit. "usr. but tehn wat? ur bbai ndez fud and dprz eevryad, and it cstz qiut a bit. pulz, wat ar yu gyuz ging tu du in teh wntr?

y siad nothng.

"her, tak mi crad and cal diz nmubre, yu'l fnid popl who wil halp yu."

panm vson

savng teh wrld 1 chld at a tiem. cal 696 969 6969

had no chic. h waz rite, i ddint' wanan mi sistur tu gorw up on clod and hnugir on teh srtezt. i cled teh nmubre and w wer mtched wtih teh wrabukcz, who piad fer our tton and bard at teh acdm wtih srtitc instrktinz dat m and lcui wer not tu b seapraed. wehn i fund out, i waz so garteufl, i cred. in mi frst ltetre i askd y, out of al teh elgbl cihldern tehi cohs uz. tehi wort bak and siad tehi cohs uz bceasu teh piar of uz wer sbilignz, and sbilignz, wehn tehi wer al tehi had, sohudl sati together.

"thank yuo," i siad sfotil, eevn tohuhg it wsant' eonuhg. i culd thnk dem a mliino tmiz and nver pai dem bak fer thir knidnsez and generosity.

onc agn, imoprtnt a/n! i ned a bter ttil fer diz stri, cna yu gyuz sggst soem? it ndez tu b rlated tu teh arna, teh hnugre gmaz and teh nmubre 69. aslo i ned idaz on wat hpens in teh arna and sht.

onc agn evrytink iz at mi dscrton, but dnt srtezs dat ur ieda suonzd stepid or i wn't tak yu seirouli. i accepetd gsatno az a tirbtu fer fckz sak, and h'ez acculy 1 of mi fvaouirt kharakters.


	20. Launch and Bloodbath

adnrae mur, 15- dsitrcit 11 female

"mornn' andra," zoen iawnet.

"wha- mrnng arleayd?" i mmbled, rsng mi haed frum teh dsek. i glnced dwon at zoen rbbng teh selp frum hiz eyz, a rai of snulihgt frum teh wnidwo flaign arcozs hiz beuatiul fake.

turing teh buldbtah w had met up tu teh lfet of teh peedstlz, pckng up sppliz on teh wai. btewne teh 2 of uz w had sveral falszk of wter, a few knvz, rop, pcktz of dred bef and hrad tak, a slpng bag, and a rast trky.

w had spnt teh frst dai exlporng, and tehn dcided tu rset fer teh nght in diz lbrr wehn it got tu drak tu cntn. w sttled in teh cronre aimd teh twoernig sehlzv of bkuz and had plnned on slpng in sihfzt but i gesz i fel aslp on wacth.

y sutd up and stertced, tehn cultcehd mi bak in pian. "ow!" slpng upright, eevn in a luuxriuz velvet-cushioned chir waz byeodn pnful, how did i mnag tu fal aslp?

"d yu wanan m tu giv yu a bak rbu?" zoen asekd.

y ndodde and liad dwon on teh plsh red crapte. i flet him straddl mi bak and msasga m dpli wtih hiz lnog fngrz. oh dat flet rali gud, i waz strted tu get trunde on. and bceasu of teh wai h waz perssnig on m, i culd fel h waz gttng trunde on az wel. in teh end, teh bak rub trunde itno sex, wich i sohudl hev sen komng.

after w fniisehd, w at teh rset of teh trukie. hei, sex mkaz m hnugir and it waz ging tu go bad sun aniwai

.

"whih diercton sohudl w go?" h askd.

"hw abut dwnstars?" yetserai, w had psasde a set of satizr ldng tu teh bsaemnet. w had dbated on tkaign it, but it waz drak and w cuold'nt c wat waz dwon tehr. w wer hldng wden troczh dat had atomatikal lit on fir wehn it trunde tu nght, but eevn tehn w culd braeil c 1 mter in frnt of uz. now dat it waz mrnng tohuhg, vsiino shuold't b a prblm.

w chcked tu maek sur teh cast waz clar bfor lvng teh lbrr. w colsde teh dur wtih a klik and fl-ut ran tu teh stairway.

"stop!" zoen hled out hiz arm "it mght b a trpa."

h palcde hiz fut gnigelr on teh frst setp, but nthng hpapend. h crpt dwon setp bi setp az i folowed.

when w wer fniail dwnstirz, i tuk a luk aorudn. mtal tluz and instrumntz lned teh wlaz and teh omnuz wden sipkde cahizr and tblz on teh gorudn lked wron wtih us. i shdudeed. wat teh fak waz up wtih diz plcae?

y wlakde twardz an iorn cbinet wtih a hnigde frnt and sipk cvered interior.

"what teh hel iz diz thing?"

"that'z an iorn mdn," zoen siad az h wlakde insd, "suht teh dur fer m wil you?."

"won't it hurt?"

"p, but tahtz' teh pint, it flez gdu."

rled mi eyz and salmde teh dr.

zon maonde wtih plasur and i wnodeerd, did it rali fel gud tu hrut?

lsot mi vigrinti wehn i waz thrten. dnt fel sori fer m, i wsant' trcked or mslad and no 1 tuk avdanatg of m, i waz jsut bred and agrd wehn tohmza rut askd m if i wnatde tu du it.

at frst, al i culd thnk abut waz how mcuh it hrut, but tehn lsia moirsstt wlakde in on u.s

y

rmeemebr her fac liek it waz yetserai. teh wid oepn eyz, trmeblng btotmo lip, and her shculabg silppnig off her sohuledr otno teh gorudn wtih a thmup.

y prctcli hard her hart krakk.

durng teh awkwrd sliecn i wnodeerd wat i sohudl du. waz i spupoesd tu put on mi coltzh and laev? salp tohmza liek 'yu nver tlod m yu had a grlfrnd'? aoploigz tu lsa?

"thomaz... i hat yuo," seh whsipeed, wlkng aawi aawy.

trunde tu tohmza tu c hiz fac twst wtih gilt and sham.

and fer soem twsted raesno, it flet gdu.

i

t maed m fel pwoerufl tu konw i culd maek popl sfufre, i got a sik thrl eevryitm a gril cred oevr her cehatnig bofyrind and a boi rergeted rnng a reltionshp dat culd nver b repairet.

it flet gud tu maek popl hrut.

hard a rstl bheidn m and siwveeld aorudn tu c teh gril frum 9 preign at m frum undr a pil of h.

"wel, wel, wel, wat du w hev hre?" i pred.

sh jmupde and tred tu maek a run fer i.t

o"h no yu dno',t" i snrled, chsng aftr hre.

i

t waz prti clar frum her galsis eyz and stggring run dat seh wsant' az lcki az uz druign teh buldbtah. i had sen dhdratn in psat gmaz, and seh waz a clssic cas. i cuagth up tu her qckl and tckled her tu teh grount.

"let m go," seh prtoesed weakli.

"whi? wuold'nt yu liek tu hev a litel fnu?" i flet a wcikde girn srpeda frum ear tu ear.

"what'z ging on?" zoen askd, ctachnig up tu uz wtih saml pnctur mrkz frum hiz froehaed tu khst.

"lk at wat w got hir, wat sohudl w du wtih hre?" i smrked and eeyd teh trotru dveizc. i culd strted bceomnig pstveli gddi at teh thught of plyng wtih mi new to.y

oh! umm, lt'z huk her up tu diz oen," zoen siad exicteli, piontnig tu a wden tbal wtih bltz on teh crnrz and carnzk at btoh edns.

w srtapepd her wirszt and anklz so dat seh waz srpeda out on top of teh tbal. teh gril braeil put up a fght, seh smed tu hev rseigend and accepetd her inveitbl ftae.

m and zoen smultaneousl trunde teh hnadzl on etihre sid sid solwil. teh gril frum 9 strted strtching frum teh trnk, tehn frum her amrz and lgez. her high-ptkhd scremz ehcode throgh teh wlaz but w ddint' sotp. w cotnined untl seh splt aprt frum teh cntr and her gtuz siplde out itno teh tbal. i waz vgul aawr teh dul bum of teh cnanno but waz tu gddi tu pai atetnton tu aynthnig othr tahn teh trotuerd exprssn lignerng on her fac and teh mmoriz of her cirz fer merk.

"ww, teh gmmkerz rali wnet al out diz yar," zoen rmearekd, trnng hiz atetnton tu an aari of whpz and falizl on teh wal bheidn us.

brd alred wtih teh daed tirbtu, h sleecetd a balk rdiign corp and hnadde it tu me

.

"it m, h deamndd," pluign dwon hiz pntz and bndng oevr.

hppl obliged, mrkng hiz smth sikn wtih angr red lashs.

fr teh rset of teh dai w palyde wtih al teh fun tyoz teh gmmkerz put hir fer uz. how mcuh srcenitm tehi gav uz tohuhg, i rali dnt konw. i awlazy thught it waz wird dat tehi prudl zmed in on teh buld and gtuz stff druign teh madnatri veiwignz but pled aawi frum trbtz abut tu get nsti. wich decsried m and zoen tu a t

.

ht mur i hrut him, teh mur h smed tu enji it. if i had met him bak hom, w mght hev acculy had a relationship.

thei sai oppostiz attrct. a sdaits and a maoschst, wat a prfct matkh.

niahm setaveln, 17- dsitrcit 6 feamle

y prssed mi hnad tu mi rmublnig stmch, dspratl tyrign tu ignr teh pian. i hdant' eten snic yetserai at luanhc, and dat waz braeil a nbbl bceasu i waz so nrvuz. i rergeted not sutffnig mi fac, i hsant' pcikde up aynthnig frum teh buldbtah ecxetp fer a flsk of wter. i waz so hnugir i flet liek i culd fint ani mniute nw.

had run tu teh nrst druwia and vred nrth, palnnnig tu met up wtih jlia but i nver ran itno her. seh porbalb got lsot, i'tz a maz in hir! hlwyz, druz, smilar dcor wtih a differnt clooru schm, it waz esai tu get los on'z berings.

trunde a cronre and skdded tu a hlat. i snffed teh ar tntatvl and mi muth bgan tu wter. waz it mi imagnatn or...? i colsde mi eyz and flowed teh wftng odur untl i cam arcozs a wden dur. wahteevr waz mkaign dat seml waz clarl bheidn it so i pled teh dur oepn tu rveela... a kitkhn!

m eyz lnadde on a pot of lmab setw waz bbublnig on teh sotv. so tahtz' wat waz prdoucng dat deelctbl arma! i lfitde teh ldal tu mi lpiz egerl and tuk a slrp.

www! hoththotht! k myab dat wsant' scuh a gud ieda. i sped a laof of brad and a wehl of cranbery-wrapped cehs on teh cnter and tor itno dat hnugrli. wehn teh pian in mi stmch solwil sbusiedd and i waz abl tu thnk clarl, i raeliezd dat i rali sohudl hev tsetde fer piosno frst. it waz tu lat now tohuhg, and teh fud ddint' tsat btitre and i ddint' fel il at al, wich i tuk fer a gud sgin. i mnaged tu cehw solwre and tuk a luk arund.

t waz soemthng srtaihgt of a chldren'z pcitru buk, a hog wtih an eppl in itz muth trnng oevr a sipt in teh fir, a bag of ptatoz nxet tu teh sotv, and a msih msah of berazd and chsz on teh cnter. a luod suqakw alrted m tu teh satk of cged brdz and wlid gam in teh cronre. i wlakde oevr tu tak a colsre lk.

wit, waz dat kinnamon?!

i oepnde teh btotmo cag and sucpde up teh lght brwn wabbt in mi amrz. oh it waz! teh gmmkerz msut hev put him in jsut fer m! wtih mi lcki chrm wtih m, i cuold'nt lsoe.

fund cninaomn 1 dai on teh wai hom frum schl. m and ayna wer bkiign hom, floownig our usal ruot wehn a lght brwn bulr hpopde in frnt of m, csng m tu ver wlidil tu teh sid, amlots flaign off mi bk.

"mg h'ez suuo cte!" i squealed.

"niahm, laev it aoln,e" ayna siad, exasperated.

"y bet it wntz tu koem hom wtih m, du yu wanan tu koem liv wtih m litel bdud?y" i askd, chsng aftr him on mi bike.

"

rabbiz cn't eevn tlk-oh y du i eevn bthr?" ayna sgihde, floownig m.e

w

flowed him tu teh trin tarczk wer h hpopde in teh mddl of teh tarczt and fel oevr on hiz bak. rite in teh ptah of a trin hrutlnig at top sepd! oh no, h waz ging tu b crushd!

lapt off mi bik and dsahde twardz hi.m

no nahm, sotp! i'tz tu dngrus!" ayna cred aftr m.e

y

ignored her and dov twardz teh tarczt, garbbnig teh wabbt and lndng on teh othr sid jsut az teh trin chgged bi. i cultcehd him tu mi rcaign hart, pntng frum teh exhlaratin. i culd hev esaiil deid, but i ddint', bceasu i waz hldng otno diz lcki rabbt.

later, ayna yled at m fer pttng mi lif in dnagre oevr a wabbt but i tned her out and nmed him cninaomn, fer teh clooru of hiz fur. h'ez nver tred tu run aawi frum m, eevn wehn i tred tu set him fre, wich mant h waz mnie.

dmupde him in mi prus, and semlde a fmailair, unplsnt odur wftng frum teh dur flowed bi a fmailair obonxiuz vioc. teh boi frum 2! i qckl lked aorudn, onlie 1 druwia, i'm trappd!

frntcli oepnde teh cpuborad dur blow teh cnter, thnakfli empt, and carmde msyefl and cninaomn insd jsut az teh craezr enteret.

"oh thr'z fdu," i hard teh gril frum 1 maon.

hard teh suonzd of thir fet gttng colsre, untl i culd c thir lgez throgh a cark in teh cpuborad. mi hart pnded rpidl, if tehi onlie thught tu oepn teh cubpoadz, i'l b dead!

lukkl tehi smed tu b mur prccupd wtih etaign tahn huntin.g

"wht a peic of luk, stmublng on teh ktichne," teh boi frum 1 siad, wtih a muothufl of fud "sitl cn't bleive teh gmmkerz detsroed evrytink in teh crncpia thogh."

" tlod yu, nbood'yz snes of seml iz az gud az gatsons," teh boi frum 2 bsted. tehn h fartd.

fr teh nxet few mniuzt nbooid sopk az tehi bsuide thmesevz wtih teh fud. teh whlz in mi haed strted trnng az i prcoesed wat h jsut siad. so teh craezr hev no sppliz, tahtz' y tehyr' so hungry!

"thz iz a ktchen rite? so tehr sohudl b knvs," i hard teh gril frum 2 sya.

o

h no, wer tehi ging tu strt lkuign aorudn nw?

"hi, i fund a wohl bnch in hre," teh gril frum 1 caeld.

y hard a dul clnk aobv mi haed and i amlots screamed.

"piec of siht knvs," teh gril frum 2 grnted "blaacn iz off, cn't thrw srtaihgt. and tehi aernt' wrth jak in a straght-up fight.

"

"letz jsut garb teh fud fer now and luk fer wpnz atfe,r" teh boi frum 1 suggested.

th rset of teh craezr mrumuerd in argemnet and splt up.

pleasedontfindmepleasedonttfindmepleasedontfindme

after wat smed liek an eetrnti, teh craezr wer fniail saitsfed and lfet teh ktchen, slmng teh dur bheidn dem. i cnted tu a hndred bfor opnng teh cpuborad dur solwil and cilmbnig up. i tuk a shki beraht and let it out. dat waz clsoe!

y lked up tu wer teh gril frum 2 thrw her kinf tu c it ebmededd tu teh hlit in teh wl.

wlakde tu teh darwre lfet oepn bi teh gril frum 1 and pcikde up a ktchen kinf. i snak it itno teh cnter wer it cut throgh it liek butter.

amazing, i had nver sen knvz liek diz bfor. wat teh gril frum 2 waz tlkng about?

knowig tehi wuld koem in hndi, i tcukde a cupl in mi blt.


	21. Day 1 Julia & Derek

jlia hil, 15- dsitrcit 12 femle

"he kdiz, lsitne up," hyamicth sulrde, amlots tirppnig oevr hiz own fet. lqiuro slshed out of hiz glsz otno hiz gurbib shrt but h ddint' sem tu notke.

"when teh gnog sngz, ah i maen suonzd, min i'm drnk, run twardz teh bldubah." h sawyde bak and frth az h tred tu puor hmslf mur lqiuro frum hiz hip flsk but msisde hiz glsz bi a cupl of centimetres.

"but wn't dat get uz klie?d" mi prtner asket.

"iesh, but teh craezr ar so buzi kliign az msuh popl az pssbl dat i'tl b a qiuk, clan dath. ya dnt wanan let dem fnid yu lter. trst m."

"what if w wanan tu wni?" i asked.

haymitch let out a sacrasic brak of a laugh.

"don't b stepid gril, nbooid wins,"

"thatz not tru, yu wno," i pnted ot.

h dwonde hiz glsz in 1 glup, wped hiz muth wtih hiz selv and lked m in teh ey. "no i ddint' gril, trst m, i ddn't."

dnt konw wat h'ez tlkng abut. hyamicth iz bsaicla set fer liv wtih a nic huos in vcito'rz vlag and a hfti pnson. if tahtz' not wnnng wat iz? i dcided not tu tak hiz advc bceasu unlk him, i hev a raesno tu liv. myab if hyamicth wuld put dwon teh bttl onc in a wihl h'ed raelzi hiz lif waz wrth lviign tu.

akkordng tu dad, h and hyamicth uesd tu b qiut ppular and tehi wer acculy frendz wehn tehi wer in schl tgoetehr. but tehn hyamicth chnged aftr teh gms.

it had soemthng tu du wtih teh fir dat kled hiz fmaiil. tehr wer awlazy saml friz flrng up in teh saem, soemthng tu du wtih teh lyer of caol dsut cvoernig evri srufca and folatnig in teh ar. teh ruotni waz tu from an imrpomtu fir birgda bi garbbnig bcktz and ptoz and assmblng itno 2 naet lniz frum teh srtema tu teh fir and pssng wter kontnuousl twardz teh fir and fliign up teh bckz simultaneously.

unfortunateli, it conicied wtih a madnatri vwng and teh packprz frobda evreybdi frum lvng thir hmoz or teh sqar. bi teh tiem teh madnatri vwng waz oevr, it waz tu lat. teh fir had strted tu srpeda tu teh neghbourng husz and hmitch'z ftahre, mtohre, ynger brothur, and grlfrend who waz wtachnig hiz inetrvew wtih hiz fmaiil wer brnt tu dath. wehn h airvde at teh stton, h kenw. mi ftahre and hmitch'z othr frendz tred tu b tehr fer him but hyamicth psuhde dem aawi. tehi tred agn and agn tu rach him, onlie tu b brshed off, and evnetuli gav up. frum tehn on, hyamicth waz aln.

n dai, wehn i waz wlkng hom frum schl, i saw mi ftahre tlkng tu hyamicth. druign dat tiem, scrlet fver waz trng throgh teh saem and mi ftahre waz dsepeart eonuhg tu ask hyamicth, teh rchst min in dsitrcit 12, fer halp. it msut hev tor mi ftahre aprt tu sawlwo hiz pird and beg, but hyamicth jsut ignored mi ftahre and wlakde aawi liek h ddint' eevn konw him. mi mtohre deid shrtl aftr. i dnt hev tu mnai frendz msyefl, but if i waz in teh psoitoin tu halp, i wuold'nt trun dem awai.

bum

i jmupde at teh sund of teh frst kannn.

bm bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bm

twelv cnnnz. i tuk a shki beraht and clsped a hnad tu mi chst, fleign mi hart btng rpidl. hlaf teh trbtz ar daed, but i'm not 1 of thm.

i'm not stepid, i'v wtched eonuhg gmaz tu konw dat ding at teh buldbtah waz porbalb teh msot pianlsez wai tu end teh gam, but nbooid wniz bi gviign up. eevn if teh cahnzc ar silm, i had tu tri. i wsant' ging tu diasppar. i fnigeerd mi lther barceelt nevrouli, dbeatnig wich diercton tu g.o

m

and nahm agrd on mteign in teh nrothren prat of teh arna. i ran srtaihgt frum teh buldbtah itno teh cstl and qckl lsot mi baerignz wthut teh diercton of teh sun tu giud m. i tuk a dep beraht. i rcgnzed teh arna az a cstl fer sur, but wer al csatzl so bik? teh red-krpetd hlawia culd esaiil fit mi entrire huos, i had ben rnnng fer frever yet i fel i hven't koem eevn cols tu teh en.d

nd wer teh panitigz awlazy so crpi? i swar, thir eyz fluw m wehn i mov. i tuk a few stpz frwrd, and mi sspconz wer confirmed.

what tiem waz it aynwia? i hven't sen a sngl wnidwo in teh glidde blu and glod ppered wlaz, but i'tz not drak so i gesz it msut b dyatmi sitl ulnezs... i lked up at teh clng, tyrign tu c if tehi hev lgihzt set up, but nthng ecxetp fer a crstal chndler evri now and tehn.

dcided tu trun lfet, and tuk teh ruot itno an aera wer teh crptz wer a rgal prpl and teh panitigz wer smpl ladnscpz. pssng a piantnig of a wmen in a lac petticat strng at teh sea, i waz strk bi how unsal diz arna waz. thr'z no wud, how du w maek waeposn?. and thr'z no lkaz or wlid gam, wat du w eat or drnk? srueil thr'z mur tu teh arna tahn diz 1 building?

pretti sun, i cuold'nt kep up mi run and solwde dwon tu a wlak. wtih no wpnz or eenrig lfet, if i ran itno anther tirbtu, or eevn a mtut i wuld b dead.

eventuali i enocuner an elgnt, laqcueed mhaogna satiraw. i lked up, onlie tu c an endlsz siprla. i dcided tu clmb up, myab i'l c wer w ar on teh top of teh ruf. i lcikde mi prched lpiz, rite now wat i rali nded waz wter. teh onlie surc of wter i rmeemebr iz teh fuontian at teh buldbtah, but dat cn't b it, wehn i get up tu teh ruf i'l tri tu c if thr'z a lak or pnod or something.

i tuk 1 setp, tehn anther untl i waz prctcli fylign up teh stars.

derek wlakre, 17- dsitrcit 8 mle

trunde anther cronre and entered anther prat of teh kastle.

whoah. i blnked in surprse.

glnced bheidn m. scrlet capretng wtih glod tirm and iamcualt wiht wlaz. in frum of m waz blu and wiht tled flrng and a slivre glidde wlaz wtih an aarbeqs mtif. wel, i gesz hreez' a gud palc az ani tu sotp. i hven't stpped rnnng snic teh buldbtah and i dubt ani of teh othr trbtz culd ctch up wtih m tu quckl.

sat on an ornt blu and glod amrchiar and srhugegd off mi pak. it waz teh onlie thng i grbbed frum teh buldbtah othr tahn teh laof of brad at mi fet. i uznipepd it egerl and dmupde teh cnotetnz otno mi lap. a lneght of rop, a kinf, a pcakga of hneed dtaz and a lther flsk of wter. i ucnorekd teh flsk and dwonde hlaf. acocrdng tu cceli, mi frst pirorti waz tu fnid wter, teh hman bdoi cna survuve fer 3 wkez wthut fud but onlie a cupl of dyaz wthut wter. and fleign prched aftr jsut hlaf a dai, i bleieevd her. i tor a chnk of brad frum teh laof and cehwde on it solwil az i wlakde twardz teh siut of amroru in teh cronre of teh rum. i wuold'nt konw how tu put it on eevn if it waz mi siz, but i waz intrstd in teh slivre swrd it waz hldng. i hdant' mnaged tu garb a waepno at teh buldbtah bceasu cceli had wrande m not tu get tu cols tu teh hart of teh crncpia but hei, hir waz 1 rsik fre! i tred tu bned teh fngrz of teh golv bak so i culd rmov teh swrd but it wuold'nt bdug. aftr tyrign fer a few mur mniuzt, i kcikde teh thng in frustratn, hpoign it wuld fal aprt. it termbeld fer a sceodn, tehn riasde itz arm wtih a crak and tuk a stff setp frwrd. hloi carp, it jsut cam tu lif! i jmupde out of teh wai az it swng itz swrd dwon, nrowl mssng mi haed. i bcakde aawi, and it flowed m, strtching out itz amrz and lgez az if it had jsut aowkne frum a nap. it waz so lfie-ilk, it waz jsut crpi. i riasde mi fstz, and maed a 'koem hir' gsetru wtih mi haed. it riasde itz swrd and chrged at m, but i wov dfetil in and out of teh ptah of itz swrd. druign itz upswng, i pled mi fsit bak and conneced hrad wtih itz brstplat. it fel bakcwadz on itz bak and cam aprt. wel dat esaire tahn epecxted. i pcikde up teh hlemte and lked insd. nthng, it waz cmpltli empt. i srhugegd and pcikde up teh swrd. wahteevr, i waz up a waepno and teh gmaz wer satrtnig tu luk prti gdu.

t

h atnhme balrde. uusail tehi bradcastd teh dy'z cslitiz in teh ski but i wnodeerd wat tehi wer ging tu du wehn w'er al idnuzr. i wlakde oevr tu a wnidwo and pred out itno teh stri syk.

t

h frst tu appera wer teh trbtz frum dsitrcit 3. tehn teh trbtz frum 5. i gesz dat manz al teh craezr maed it out of teh buldbtah, az usal. tehn teh boi frum 6, btoh frum 7, mi prtner, btoh frum 10, and teh byoz frum elevun and twlv.

n jsut 1 dai, hlaf teh trbtz wer gon and i maed it tu teh top twlv. but cna i acculy maek it tu teh vrei tp?

...

strted bing cled duk drek wehn i waz twlv.

t waz at mi frst rpng, i ddint' konw wer i waz spupoesd tu go so i flowed teh gui in frnt of m tu teh seevntnz. i accdntal stpped on hiz shelac and h trpped oevr hiz own fet. teh pnuk got angr and tuk a swng at m. so i swng bak. h wsant' exepctng it so i had teh elmnt of srpris on mi sid. wihl h waz wodnerng wat teh fak had hpapend, i smshed hiz fac i.n

abk tehn, i ddint' eevn konw h waz bldi bron, teh nmubre 1 strt fghter at teh tiem. h waz jsut soem gui who nded tu larn not tu msez wtih m. snic evreybdi in teh frckin dsitrcit saw it al hpapne in presno, wrod srpeda dat twelvei-ear-od duk drek waz teh new nmubre 1. druign dat preido, i got chlaened at last tiwc a dai. fakking hel, it waz teh msot annoynig preido of mi lif. i gesz i culd hev puprosli trhonw teh fgihzt and gven up mi ttil, but prtnd tu los tu diz tluz? nah, not a chnc. i waz acculy rleieevd wehn lrod abmrso fniail kcikde mi asz. popl fniail strted tu laev m aoln and i thught i waz hom fr.e

ut tehn hiz lrodsihp waz raepde. h maed it tu teh top 4, and w acculy thught h waz gnna win. unfortunateli, h ran itno teh boi frum 2 and aftr a ther-hur sohwdwon, h evnetuli beld tu dath. h put up a gud fght tohuhg, and waekeend teh boi frum 2 bdli. bi teh tiem teh cihk frum 1 wtih teh vcitro brothur fund him, it waz no kontest.

wel dat scukde. not onlie did w msiz out on our vctr prti, but i waz bak on top. mi lif wnet bak tu dili cahlegnz, i cuold'nt eevn tak a pis at schl wthut bing jmupde. wehn i waz ffitne i fniail got baet bi ldai frja, soem cihk dat fuogth eevn drter tahn m. seh mdoifeid her brsz kncklz and hlez wtih shrp tluz seh msut hev sotl frum a fctr. min, dat waz jsut low. imrpesiv thogh.

bt tehn seh got kncked up and had tu rtir. fakking hel, i jsut cn't ctch a brak. lsat i hard, seh nmed her kid aftr m.

it waz liek i waz crusde or soemthng, so evnetuli i jsut accepetd dat it waz jsut mi destiny.

without m in teh rnnng, i wnodeerd who teh top fghter in dsitrcit 8 waz now. i bet i'tz a wrazno dwon tehr and al teh iidozt puondnig ecah othr tu fnid out wh'z teh bst.

meh, sckz fer dem cuas i'm cmoign bck.

a/n yaeh yu gyuz sohudl konw i'm tyrign tu bcom a rpapre, so i wort diz hlea-odp rap. tel m wat yu thnk of it in teh reviews.

ruster

yeah, yaeh, uh, yaeh, yaeh, uh x 6

huk

cocka-dudle-du

i'm rsin' up liek teh mrnng golry

l tmiz d, pulz w oevr g

,

oevr a sqared, thks rnady

wlak itno teh bran liek, wat up i iz a bik cck

an't palyni aorudn, gttng al teh cihczk frum mi swug flck

kng of teh branyrad, jmupni' in teh fra

rln' in teh hai kcikni' asz til tehi brai

swagger on, bag her dep, stgger hom wer i fal aslp

bg bridz' teh wrod, put it on rpeeta, i'm eilt, swpng up teh kep

hvn't yu hard? i'm teh raesno teh fat ldai sings

fln' hgihre, 'cpet i got vetsigal wngs

(but dman, tehi tsat gud fred in batter!)

poppin' it, glckin' it, plin' out, konw wehn tu splt

dodgng old mdconlad, cuas h dnt konw wehn tu qiut

t

h rlst, teh ilst, but fak it btch,

'm pmipni' and scirmpn', i'm hlea rihc

ma du it rsutre sytl, du it du it rsutre sytle

saw a hnugir ktti, i fed a hnugir kitty,

y rod a hrni flii, and tehn i scukde a ttty

whaddup, whddup, mi hom boi 'sup

hangn' undr teh bnaaan tre fer dem vtamin d, yu

p

wen i'm tkin' a laek, al teh ppez koem admr

'm teh dik cihczk dsir, teh mnagre messia


	22. Day 2 Andreea & Niahm

adnrae mur, 15- dsitrcit 11 female

"mornn' andra," zoen iawnet.

"wha- mrnng arleayd?" i mmbled, rsng mi haed frum teh dsek. i glnced dwon at zoen rbbng teh selp frum hiz eyz, a rai of snulihgt frum teh wnidwo flaign arcozs hiz beuatiul fake.

turing teh buldbtah w had met up tu teh lfet of teh peedstlz, pckng up sppliz on teh wai. btewne teh 2 of uz w had sveral falszk of wter, a few knvz, rop, pcktz of dred bef and hrad tak, a slpng bag, and a rast trky.

w had spnt teh frst dai exlporng, and tehn dcided tu rset fer teh nght in diz lbrr wehn it got tu drak tu cntn. w sttled in teh cronre aimd teh twoernig sehlzv of bkuz and had plnned on slpng in sihfzt but i gesz i fel aslp on wacth.

y sutd up and stertced, tehn cultcehd mi bak in pian. "ow!" slpng upright, eevn in a luuxriuz velvet-cushioned chir waz byeodn pnful, how did i mnag tu fal aslp?

"d yu wanan m tu giv yu a bak rbu?" zoen asekd.

y ndodde and liad dwon on teh plsh red crapte. i flet him straddl mi bak and msasga m dpli wtih hiz lnog fngrz. oh dat flet rali gud, i waz strted tu get trunde on. and bceasu of teh wai h waz perssnig on m, i culd fel h waz gttng trunde on az wel. in teh end, teh bak rub trunde itno sex, wich i sohudl hev sen komng.

after w fniisehd, w at teh rset of teh trukie. hei, sex mkaz m hnugir and it waz ging tu go bad sun aniwai

.

"whih diercton sohudl w go?" h askd.

"hw abut dwnstars?" yetserai, w had psasde a set of satizr ldng tu teh bsaemnet. w had dbated on tkaign it, but it waz drak and w cuold'nt c wat waz dwon tehr. w wer hldng wden troczh dat had atomatikal lit on fir wehn it trunde tu nght, but eevn tehn w culd braeil c 1 mter in frnt of uz. now dat it waz mrnng tohuhg, vsiino shuold't b a prblm.

w chcked tu maek sur teh cast waz clar bfor lvng teh lbrr. w colsde teh dur wtih a klik and fl-ut ran tu teh stairway.

"stop!" zoen hled out hiz arm "it mght b a trpa."

h palcde hiz fut gnigelr on teh frst setp, but nthng hpapend. h crpt dwon setp bi setp az i folowed.

when w wer fniail dwnstirz, i tuk a luk aorudn. mtal tluz and instrumntz lned teh wlaz and teh omnuz wden sipkde cahizr and tblz on teh gorudn lked wron wtih us. i shdudeed. wat teh fak waz up wtih diz plcae?

y wlakde twardz an iorn cbinet wtih a hnigde frnt and sipk cvered interior.

"what teh hel iz diz thing?"

"that'z an iorn mdn," zoen siad az h wlakde insd, "suht teh dur fer m wil you?."

"won't it hurt?"

"p, but tahtz' teh pint, it flez gdu."

rled mi eyz and salmde teh dr.

zon maonde wtih plasur and i wnodeerd, did it rali fel gud tu hrut?

lsot mi vigrinti wehn i waz thrten. dnt fel sori fer m, i wsant' trcked or mslad and no 1 tuk avdanatg of m, i waz jsut bred and agrd wehn tohmza rut askd m if i wnatde tu du it.

at frst, al i culd thnk abut waz how mcuh it hrut, but tehn lsia moirsstt wlakde in on u.s

y

rmeemebr her fac liek it waz yetserai. teh wid oepn eyz, trmeblng btotmo lip, and her shculabg silppnig off her sohuledr otno teh gorudn wtih a thmup.

y prctcli hard her hart krakk.

durng teh awkwrd sliecn i wnodeerd wat i sohudl du. waz i spupoesd tu put on mi coltzh and laev? salp tohmza liek 'yu nver tlod m yu had a grlfrnd'? aoploigz tu lsa?

"thomaz... i hat yuo," seh whsipeed, wlkng aawi aawy.

trunde tu tohmza tu c hiz fac twst wtih gilt and sham.

and fer soem twsted raesno, it flet gdu.

i

t maed m fel pwoerufl tu konw i culd maek popl sfufre, i got a sik thrl eevryitm a gril cred oevr her cehatnig bofyrind and a boi rergeted rnng a reltionshp dat culd nver b repairet.

it flet gud tu maek popl hrut.

hard a rstl bheidn m and siwveeld aorudn tu c teh gril frum 9 preign at m frum undr a pil of h.

"wel, wel, wel, wat du w hev hre?" i pred.

sh jmupde and tred tu maek a run fer i.t

o"h no yu dno',t" i snrled, chsng aftr hre.

i

t waz prti clar frum her galsis eyz and stggring run dat seh wsant' az lcki az uz druign teh buldbtah. i had sen dhdratn in psat gmaz, and seh waz a clssic cas. i cuagth up tu her qckl and tckled her tu teh grount.

"let m go," seh prtoesed weakli.

"whi? wuold'nt yu liek tu hev a litel fnu?" i flet a wcikde girn srpeda frum ear tu ear.

"what'z ging on?" zoen askd, ctachnig up tu uz wtih saml pnctur mrkz frum hiz froehaed tu khst.

"lk at wat w got hir, wat sohudl w du wtih hre?" i smrked and eeyd teh trotru dveizc. i culd strted bceomnig pstveli gddi at teh thught of plyng wtih mi new to.y

oh! umm, lt'z huk her up tu diz oen," zoen siad exicteli, piontnig tu a wden tbal wtih bltz on teh crnrz and carnzk at btoh edns.

w srtapepd her wirszt and anklz so dat seh waz srpeda out on top of teh tbal. teh gril braeil put up a fght, seh smed tu hev rseigend and accepetd her inveitbl ftae.

m and zoen smultaneousl trunde teh hnadzl on etihre sid sid solwil. teh gril frum 9 strted strtching frum teh trnk, tehn frum her amrz and lgez. her high-ptkhd scremz ehcode throgh teh wlaz but w ddint' sotp. w cotnined untl seh splt aprt frum teh cntr and her gtuz siplde out itno teh tbal. i waz vgul aawr teh dul bum of teh cnanno but waz tu gddi tu pai atetnton tu aynthnig othr tahn teh trotuerd exprssn lignerng on her fac and teh mmoriz of her cirz fer merk.

"ww, teh gmmkerz rali wnet al out diz yar," zoen rmearekd, trnng hiz atetnton tu an aari of whpz and falizl on teh wal bheidn us.

brd alred wtih teh daed tirbtu, h sleecetd a balk rdiign corp and hnadde it tu me

.

"it m, h deamndd," pluign dwon hiz pntz and bndng oevr.

hppl obliged, mrkng hiz smth sikn wtih angr red lashs.

fr teh rset of teh dai w palyde wtih al teh fun tyoz teh gmmkerz put hir fer uz. how mcuh srcenitm tehi gav uz tohuhg, i rali dnt konw. i awlazy thught it waz wird dat tehi prudl zmed in on teh buld and gtuz stff druign teh madnatri veiwignz but pled aawi frum trbtz abut tu get nsti. wich decsried m and zoen tu a t

.

ht mur i hrut him, teh mur h smed tu enji it. if i had met him bak hom, w mght hev acculy had a relationship.

thei sai oppostiz attrct. a sdaits and a maoschst, wat a prfct matkh.

niahm setaveln, 17- dsitrcit 6 feamle

y prssed mi hnad tu mi rmublnig stmch, dspratl tyrign tu ignr teh pian. i hdant' eten snic yetserai at luanhc, and dat waz braeil a nbbl bceasu i waz so nrvuz. i rergeted not sutffnig mi fac, i hsant' pcikde up aynthnig frum teh buldbtah ecxetp fer a flsk of wter. i waz so hnugir i flet liek i culd fint ani mniute nw.

had run tu teh nrst druwia and vred nrth, palnnnig tu met up wtih jlia but i nver ran itno her. seh porbalb got lsot, i'tz a maz in hir! hlwyz, druz, smilar dcor wtih a differnt clooru schm, it waz esai tu get los on'z berings.

trunde a cronre and skdded tu a hlat. i snffed teh ar tntatvl and mi muth bgan tu wter. waz it mi imagnatn or...? i colsde mi eyz and flowed teh wftng odur untl i cam arcozs a wden dur. wahteevr waz mkaign dat seml waz clarl bheidn it so i pled teh dur oepn tu rveela... a kitkhn!

m eyz lnadde on a pot of lmab setw waz bbublnig on teh sotv. so tahtz' wat waz prdoucng dat deelctbl arma! i lfitde teh ldal tu mi lpiz egerl and tuk a slrp.

www! hoththotht! k myab dat wsant' scuh a gud ieda. i sped a laof of brad and a wehl of cranbery-wrapped cehs on teh cnter and tor itno dat hnugrli. wehn teh pian in mi stmch solwil sbusiedd and i waz abl tu thnk clarl, i raeliezd dat i rali sohudl hev tsetde fer piosno frst. it waz tu lat now tohuhg, and teh fud ddint' tsat btitre and i ddint' fel il at al, wich i tuk fer a gud sgin. i mnaged tu cehw solwre and tuk a luk arund.

t waz soemthng srtaihgt of a chldren'z pcitru buk, a hog wtih an eppl in itz muth trnng oevr a sipt in teh fir, a bag of ptatoz nxet tu teh sotv, and a msih msah of berazd and chsz on teh cnter. a luod suqakw alrted m tu teh satk of cged brdz and wlid gam in teh cronre. i wlakde oevr tu tak a colsre lk.

wit, waz dat kinnamon?!

i oepnde teh btotmo cag and sucpde up teh lght brwn wabbt in mi amrz. oh it waz! teh gmmkerz msut hev put him in jsut fer m! wtih mi lcki chrm wtih m, i cuold'nt lsoe.

fund cninaomn 1 dai on teh wai hom frum schl. m and ayna wer bkiign hom, floownig our usal ruot wehn a lght brwn bulr hpopde in frnt of m, csng m tu ver wlidil tu teh sid, amlots flaign off mi bk.

"mg h'ez suuo cte!" i squealed.

"niahm, laev it aoln,e" ayna siad, exasperated.

"y bet it wntz tu koem hom wtih m, du yu wanan tu koem liv wtih m litel bdud?y" i askd, chsng aftr him on mi bike.

"

rabbiz cn't eevn tlk-oh y du i eevn bthr?" ayna sgihde, floownig m.e

w

flowed him tu teh trin tarczk wer h hpopde in teh mddl of teh tarczt and fel oevr on hiz bak. rite in teh ptah of a trin hrutlnig at top sepd! oh no, h waz ging tu b crushd!

lapt off mi bik and dsahde twardz hi.m

no nahm, sotp! i'tz tu dngrus!" ayna cred aftr m.e

y

ignored her and dov twardz teh tarczt, garbbnig teh wabbt and lndng on teh othr sid jsut az teh trin chgged bi. i cultcehd him tu mi rcaign hart, pntng frum teh exhlaratin. i culd hev esaiil deid, but i ddint', bceasu i waz hldng otno diz lcki rabbt.

later, ayna yled at m fer pttng mi lif in dnagre oevr a wabbt but i tned her out and nmed him cninaomn, fer teh clooru of hiz fur. h'ez nver tred tu run aawi frum m, eevn wehn i tred tu set him fre, wich mant h waz mnie.

dmupde him in mi prus, and semlde a fmailair, unplsnt odur wftng frum teh dur flowed bi a fmailair obonxiuz vioc. teh boi frum 2! i qckl lked aorudn, onlie 1 druwia, i'm trappd!

frntcli oepnde teh cpuborad dur blow teh cnter, thnakfli empt, and carmde msyefl and cninaomn insd jsut az teh craezr enteret.

"oh thr'z fdu," i hard teh gril frum 1 maon.

hard teh suonzd of thir fet gttng colsre, untl i culd c thir lgez throgh a cark in teh cpuborad. mi hart pnded rpidl, if tehi onlie thught tu oepn teh cubpoadz, i'l b dead!

lukkl tehi smed tu b mur prccupd wtih etaign tahn huntin.g

"wht a peic of luk, stmublng on teh ktichne," teh boi frum 1 siad, wtih a muothufl of fud "sitl cn't bleive teh gmmkerz detsroed evrytink in teh crncpia thogh."

" tlod yu, nbood'yz snes of seml iz az gud az gatsons," teh boi frum 2 bsted. tehn h fartd.

fr teh nxet few mniuzt nbooid sopk az tehi bsuide thmesevz wtih teh fud. teh whlz in mi haed strted trnng az i prcoesed wat h jsut siad. so teh craezr hev no sppliz, tahtz' y tehyr' so hungry!

"thz iz a ktchen rite? so tehr sohudl b knvs," i hard teh gril frum 2 sya.

o

h no, wer tehi ging tu strt lkuign aorudn nw?

"hi, i fund a wohl bnch in hre," teh gril frum 1 caeld.

y hard a dul clnk aobv mi haed and i amlots screamed.

"piec of siht knvs," teh gril frum 2 grnted "blaacn iz off, cn't thrw srtaihgt. and tehi aernt' wrth jak in a straght-up fight.

"

"letz jsut garb teh fud fer now and luk fer wpnz atfe,r" teh boi frum 1 suggested.

th rset of teh craezr mrumuerd in argemnet and splt up.

pleasedontfindmepleasedonttfindmepleasedontfindme

after wat smed liek an eetrnti, teh craezr wer fniail saitsfed and lfet teh ktchen, slmng teh dur bheidn dem. i cnted tu a hndred bfor opnng teh cpuborad dur solwil and cilmbnig up. i tuk a shki beraht and let it out. dat waz clsoe!

y lked up tu wer teh gril frum 2 thrw her kinf tu c it ebmededd tu teh hlit in teh wl.

wlakde tu teh darwre lfet oepn bi teh gril frum 1 and pcikde up a ktchen kinf. i snak it itno teh cnter wer it cut throgh it liek butter.

amazing, i had nver sen knvz liek diz bfor. wat teh gril frum 2 waz tlkng about?

knowig tehi wuld koem in hndi, i tcukde a cupl in mi blt.


	23. Day 3 Jeremiah and Claire

Jeremiah Dipper, 17- District 9 Male

* * *

Street pickpockets generally work in teams. The "steer" chooses the victim, which I like to call the "mark". The "stall," manoeuvres the mark into position and holds him there, distracting his attention, perhaps by stumbling in his path, asking him for directions, or spilling something on him. The "shade" blocks the mark's view of what's about to happen, either with his body or with an object such as a newspaper. And the "dip" lifts his wallet and hands it off to the "duke man," who hustles away, leaving the rest of the mob clean.

At nine years old, I started out as the stall, bumping into into marks and begging them to help me find my mum. As I grew older, my jobs evolved as well. I always had sharp eyes, noticing the which pockets a mark patted unconsciously. As the shade, I would casually pretend to read the newspaper while covering up the scene of the crime. And of course, nobody ever notices a child, so as the duke man I would simply disappear in the crowd. But by far, my favourite position was the dip, my nimble fingers had no equal. Uncle Sid himself once said I could steal the pants off the mayor before he could even notice.

* * *

During the bloodbath I hid myself away from the action, then as the girl from Eleven and the boy from Four ran by I palmed a few supplies off them without being noticed. I managed to procure a flask of water, a package of honeyed dates, and a roll of bandages.

My strategy was simple: acquire supplies, acquire weapons, hide during the day, and then sneak around at night while the other tributes were sleeping to ambush them.

Unfortunately, I was running low on food and water and didn't even have as much as a butter knife on me, which meant I was completely defenceless against any sort of attach from the other tributes.

I rounded the corner and went through the first door I saw. If this was a castle, that meant there should be chests waiting to be picked, and treasure in the form of valuable items waiting to be stolen, and what was more valuable in the Hunger Games than weapons? I reckoned them to be near the throne room. If only I could find it in this maze of a castle, that is. I had spent the first two days searching fruitlessly, and I haven't even left the ground floor! I walked to the end of the corridor and through the doorway into another sitting room, though this one was markedly more luxurious than the others I had passed. Was I getting closer?

Encouraged, I quickened my pace and ran through it, literally crashing into the boy from Two.

"Oof," he grunted. Then he farted.

The Careers! I swore under my breath. I turned back and ran for it, the Careers in hot pursuit.

If they caught me I was as good as dead, bloody hell, the metal gate for the doorway was closing! I couldn't make it. The Careers cornered me against a bookcase, but didn't strike. I wondered why they didn't just just lob a knife at me from the distance during the chase, but now that they're up close, I saw that they were barely armed and unwilling to throw away their precious weapons in case they miss. Still, it's four against one, and there's no way I could take them out even a single one but I'm a fast runner and if I can distract them and slide out, I can make a break for it.

"You're the rat who stole my knife at training, aren't you?" the girl from Two asked coldly.

"Can't really blame me, can you, love? You should really keep a better eye on your weapons." I looked down at their hands pointedly, discretely picking up a heavy book from the shelf behind me.

"You should really keep a better eye on your mouth, why don't you?" she snarled. She raised her axe to strike, but I threw the book in the path of her axe. Pages fluttered and the shattered spine fell to the floor. Before she could react, I grabbed another book, but then the entire bookshelf started to spin. Before I could blink, I was in a different room entirely.

Grey stone walls, grey stone floors, torches mounted to the walls, giving the place an eerie glow, where was I? I felt something skitter across my feet and looked down to see a mouse run across my feet.

"Where the hell did he go?" I heard a muffled voice say.

"Dunno, he just disappeared."

"It's this bookshelf, it must lead to a secret passage or something. What was he doing, pulling on books?"

Better get a move on before they find out. Left or right? I hesitated, and went with left. As I ran, the torches grew dimmer and dimmer, until I was running in complete darkness.

"Oof!" I crashed into someone, or something, and I wasn't going to stick around to find out which one it was.

"Wait!"a female voice cried "What are you running from?"

"The Careers, why?"

"Well I was running from the cockroach-mutts and between the two of them I would rather risk the Careers, they're nearly unarmed you know."

"Yeah, I know, but how do you know?" I asked, stopping in my tracks.

She lit a match, illuminating the tunnel. It was the girl from Four, the reaped Career.

"Because I was watching from behind the paintings."

Claire McKenzie, 18- District 2 Female

We pulled random books off the shelf, trying to activate whatever the boy from Nine had.

"It's no use," Lustre sighed when the shelf was empty and all the books were scattered around the floor.

I stamped my foot in frustration, damn it, we almost had him!

I felt a crunch under my foot, and raised my boot slowly. The biggest cockroach I had ever seen was still wiggling. From the corner of the bookshelf they started trickling out one by one.

"Ew ew ew ew!" Tia shrieked "Cockroaches! This simply won't do!"

"Alright, alright, don't panic," I yelped man these things freak me out "let's just leave."

We fled through the door we came from, taking a left into an unfamiliar part of the castle, then shut the wooden doors and barred it.

"Do you hear that buzzing?" Lustre frowned.

We watched as the door slowly splintered apart, and hoards of the crazy cockroach mutts began pouring in. This was bad, we were practically unarmed, and even with weapons, how do you kill millions of tiny insects?!

Rule number 54: The battle's lost when you lose your head. Ok McKenzie, take a deep breath, calm down.

* * *

When I first came to the academy I had no idea what to expect. I quickly found out it was hard, really hard. Training in the morning, training in the afternoon, and more training in the evening. At first I was real bad, like, I couldn't even tell which edge of the knife was the sharp end bad. And I was tired all the time, just going through the motions like a zombie. But I eventually got used to it, rising, eating, sleeping according to the bells. One day, I saw this boy in my class getting beat up by some of the older boys.

"Hey, you're that faggoty kid in the lower grade right?"

"Why don't you dance for us, you fairy!"

They laughed as they pulled him up by his underpants, then stretching it over his head.

"Hey, stop that!"

They glared at me.

"Who are you? His boyfriend?" The leader sneered.

I walked closer. "No," I kicked him in the balls "I'm a girl!"

While they were distracted I grabbed the boy and we ran.

"Hey, thanks for save there, my name's Jason," he said with a grateful smile. He held out a hand for me to shake.

"I'm McKenzie," I shook his hand and smiled back.

"Well thanks McKenzie," he grinned "wanna see something cool?"

Hey, I never said no to cool stuff. We grabbed some rubbing alcohol from the nurse's office and a lighter. "Those guys pick on me all the time, now it's finally time for some payback."

I watched as he splashed the alcohol across the doorways of their rooms and lit it up. Of course, the fire alarm went off and we all had to evacuate, but while we were waiting for the firemen to arrive the Headmaster was muttering angrily about the cost of repairs. When he found out where the fires came from, all the guys who were picking on Jason were expelled.

* * *

I pulled out the matches I had grabbed from the kitchen and looked around. No alcohol, the fire won't spread in time. I chewed my lip, trying to think of a substitute. My eyes fell on Gaston, who farted.

"Gaston, face this way!"

"Like this?" I held a lit match in front of his butt. Then he farted.

It was like a flamethrower, blasting the roaches away. The entire room caught fire, the flames creeping up the walls and around the ceiling.

"Good thinking McKenzie, now let's go," Lustre coughed.

We sprinted out the burning room, zig-zagging through rooms until we ended up in a long hallway lined with statues of armoured knights.

We paused to catch our breaths.

"Wow, now this can do," Tia purred, eyeing a slim sword one of the knights was holding.

What luck, first we find food in the kitchens, now we've found weapons. Guess the Gamemakers don't hate the Careers this year after all. She tried to grab it out of his hands, when suddenly, he jerked back.

"Eh? Ahhh!" She jumped back as he took a swing at her. We watched in shock as the rest of the statues, holding swords, spears, axes, and maces started to come to life as well.

Crap, spoke too soon, the Gamemakers are totally anti-Career this year.

With a sigh, we sped off once again, ducking through their blows.

"Guys, there's only one exit," Lustre called "whatever it is, it's what the Gamemakers want to lead us too."

First cockroach mutts, now living suits of armour, what would be next?!

Lustre yanked open the door, leading to the battlements outside. I could see the sunlight falling across the doorway and the birds chirping. We've been indoors for three days, ain't gonna complain about getting some fresh air. We ran out the door, into a blizzard of white parachutes.

It hit me, like one of Gaston's silent but deadlies. Of course! Our mentor's didn't send us any sponsor gifts because they couldn't, not when we inside. I snatched a gleaming double-headed axe from the air and tossed a sword to Tia. Gaston slung a fresh quiver of arrows over his back and Lustre twirled a throwing spear deftly in his hand. We nodded at each other and got into position to face the suits of armour.

"Guys, we're back in business."

A/N Me and nevergone4ever got into this rap battle see? Can you tell us who won? I'm the bold, she's the italics.

Message me first, with all this drama

Think rap battling's easy? It ain't yo mama

Kelly Kelly you so jelly, can't rhyme for s***

You ain't no gangsta better run and quit

Mama drama's too much for me to wanna slay

Maybe you'll let me message you? today?

My friends all think I'm an insane player

But hey, of my own town, I'm the mayor.

and what are you? not even john mayer ;/

B***, they call me the p*** destroyer

Cause when I'm in that ho, I'm a warrior

Sword's so long and hard, I thrust it and you go bye

Permanently scarred, your p***'s marred, bull's-eye!

You got less talent than a stupid little child

You're insulting me? Really? Wow, you're so mild

Left and right, ragging about your God-given tool

I can't even give a care anymore about you, fool!

I'm the messiah m***, from the f*** sky

Straight rapping, crowds clapping, and I'm so high

Nevergone4ever, challenging me was an error,

Imma put you in the terror 69's a bad news bearer

It's a far cry from what kind of mess you've gotten in

Almost worse than Zayn's departure of One Direction

Making all the ladies cry, screaming out at the sky,

you're making a fool of yourself, don't you see why?

Don't see why, cause I'm a tough guy

Gonna slay that ho, gonna give a black eye

If you wanna roll with me, don't be shy

And I'll be all over you like your replies

when I'm banging you know I'm nearby

Cause it's loud and bright, like the fourth of July

If you think I want you, you're so off!

Man, what's up? At you I simply scoff

Rolling in the deep like that one singing girl

Adele? Yeah, go pick on Adele before I hurl

Why are your replies so f*** late?

Imma be older than Cairn Destop at this rate

Can't see the reason for the hella delay

You out gettin' help? Cause that's hella-gay

Dude, I'm sorry that I have a real, actual life!

How about you, with two kids, a dog and a wife?

Middle-class living off of Mickey D's

Hoping for McNuggets and a McFreeze


	24. Day 3 Jessamine and Lustre

hping fer mcunggtz and a a/n clff hngrz lsat chpter so i'm cntning dai 3 but frum othr pvs

lustr cradoenl, 18- dsitrcit 1 mle

w fuogth off teh sitz of armour

jessamin geri, 17- dsitrcit 4 female

"wot?" teh boi frum 9 askd stupdly.

sgihde. "du yu eevn konw wer yu ar?e"

"y dnno luev, 1 mniute i waz lnng aginst diz bkucsa, c, and teh nxet thng i kenw i waz hir, whrevur diz is."

"t'z a scerte passagwa," i exlpaied "on teh frst dai i waz inspctng a piantnig on teh wal wehn it swng oepn on itz hngz. i clmbed insd and raeliezd dat i culd run throgh teh cstl and spi on teh rmuz throgh teh ehlz of teh paintings."

"wel wat did yu larn thn?"

"nt mch," i amditetd "but i did fnid a lcokde rum fled wtih cehszt, dat waz wat yu wer lkuign fer, isn't it?"

"hw did yu knw?" h askd in surprse.

rled mi eyz. "yu'r a thef, anon cna c dat and i hard yu mutterng abut yu nded wpnz az prat of ur gam paln. anwy," i offered mi hnad tu sahk "how abut an ailacn? i shwo yu teh terasru, yu pik teh lckz and w'el splt teh spls."

h glnced at mi otstretkhd hnad, tehn qckl tu mi fac. "yu trst m luev? hw'd yu konw i wn't trun on m teh sceodn i get mi hndz on a swrd wihl al yu'v got iz... tht?" h ndodde at teh cahrde, misshaen swrd in mi hnad. teh onlie thnk i pcikde up frum teh rmanz of teh crncpia onc teh craezr wer gone.

"bekaus yu ned m tu halp yu tak dwon teh craezr. tehyr' prctcli unrmed and w dnt konw how lnog tahtl' lsat. if w strk frst w cna eilmiant our bggst thretz and maek it mur lkieil fer uz tu wn."

"uz? tehr iz no uz luev, az sun az teh craezr ar gon yu'r ging tu ned tu dy, and i wuld bet mi lif yu fel teh sam wai abut me," h retortde.

dan, h waz smrter tahn i thought.

"wel w'el jsut hev tu fght it out aftr w eilmiant teh craezr. but untl tehn, w wuld btoh b bter off toegthr." hiz fst-pced spch and dsitrcit accetn wer a bit hrad tu undrstnd at tmiz but i nded an ali, and h wuld hev tu do.

"alrght," h grsped mi hnad and suhk it up and dwon "i'm dip, dsitrcit nine."

"jesz, dsitrcit fur," i rpled "c'mn lt'z get out of hir bfor w run itno teh cckrachz or carrs."

laed teh wai dwon teh nrow ptah of teh scerte pssgwai. teh clng bcam shrter and shrter untl w had tu crwl on our hndz and kns.

"ar yu sur w'er ging teh rite wai lve?" h askd aftr a while.

"positive."

tba

eventuali w maed it out itno a seim-oen aera, snulihgt steramng tohuhg braz in a tal window.

"remindz m of jil," dip muttered.

"c'mon i'tz oevr hre." i wlakde oevr tu teh bak of a piantnig of a lrag gntlment etaign grpz frum a vin and tgugde teh edg wtih mi fngrnalz. teh piantnig swng oepn, itno an oplnt scrlet and glod rum wer a dzen cehszt lai on a vlevte red crpt.

y hnadde him a lther puch trheaedd wtih lnog mtal tluz dat i had pcikde up at teh buldbtah and wtched az h wnet tu wokr.

th frst chst cotnaied... falszk of wter. tisappointing, but dfnteli usful.

th nxet few cehszt cotnaied fud, colthnig, and misklaneoz itmz. w wer btoh bceomnig frstrted at ecah chst h oepnde untl h got tu teh lsat on.

"wl hir goz ntohign," h mtuteerd az h oepnde teh lok wtih a klik. at frst w thught it waz empt but wehn w lked insd w fund a nt.

ou hev 5 mniuzt bfor teh cehszt smultaneousl epxldo. rn.

sowr undr mi beraht and maed a mad dsah tu teh piantnig, but it waz saelde tight.

"jesz, diz wya," dip cled, getsurng tu teh dur. w pcikde up teh sppliz w had pcakde and ran fer it.

"t'z lckd!" i srceaemd, rsutlnig teh durknob.

"mov ovr," h snrled, pshng m out of teh wai and dfetil pckng teh lok in sknds.

th 2 of uz ran liek lnuatciz, tyrign tu put az mcuh dstnc btewne uz and teh chst rum az pssbl. jsut wehn w trunde a cronre, w hard an exlposon, and flet teh fulr shkng and a few chpz of clng flkng off.

"wl dat waz dat thn," dip siad shakl.

"w ddint' get ani waeposn," i mned.


End file.
